You are mine to keep warm
by DistrictHeathdene
Summary: Tauriel is convinced she's not ready for love, but it sprung up on her. Worse than that, what if the one she came to love was a dwarf?Fluffy romantic type stuff. If no one had died in the battle of the five armies. Tauriel and Kili's relationship starting from just before they meet to their life after the battle. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N _Mellonanim_ is elvish for 'my friend'**

The wind whips through my hair, sending it fluttering around me like flames. Night is drawing in as I stand upon the little outcrop of rock, waiting for the stars to appear. It's my favourite place to watch them from; in the distance across from me I see the lonely mountain pierce the darkening sky. To my other side the forest grows denser, shielding our kingdom from the rest of the world. I mainly like coming here for some peace, not many others bother to walk this far out of the forest for no good reason; except to me peace alone is a good enough reason. Watching the beauty of the land and of the sky is an extra bonus. The only other person who comes here is Legolas, and only since I showed him its whereabouts.

I sense him coming before I hear his footfalls; soft and unnoticeable to anyone other than an elf. He runs with that grace that all elves do, quick paced but without seeming rushed. Of course, we appear to be at ease in everything we do. It makes me laugh, the perfection our race seems to display. No wonder the other races are not fond of us, we must seem showy and splendiferous to them and no one enjoys being outshone.

"Good evening _mellonanim_," Legolas's voice sounds from behind me and he walks over the rock to join me. His hand slips into mine like it always does and I squeeze it gently. I turn to look at him, his blonde hair looks silver in the moonlight and his eyes twinkle slightly. He has on my favourite crooked half smile; to me it is the joy seeping through the cracks in his royal facade. Mostly it is my favourite because he saves it just for me.

"My father wishes you to join us for the feast," he speaks quietly to me as he turns his face upward to gaze upon the first of the stars that have appeared; dotted on the black sky.

"I do not believe that," I raise an eyebrow at my friend, "I feel he has begun to resent me, he no longer treats me as he once did," It is true that the King has grown colder toward me of late, but he is a cold man in general, perhaps I am looking too deep into his mannerisms.

"Tauriel," Legolas reprimands me, "he has treated you as one of his own for many years." I open my mouth to apologise but I see his smile appear again before I have the chance. Of course, Legolas knows better than anyone the hard heart of his father and learnt long ago that it is better to joke about it than to suffer it.

"In truth,_ I_ wanted you to join us for the feast!" He admits as he starts to lead me back to the borders of our forest. "You have been stolen away with your duties of late, I never see you anymore!"

"As have you, my prince!" I retort, but he is right. What with my being newly appointed Captain of the Guard I haven't left much time for my friend. I make a mental note to amend this. It doesn't take long for us to reach the kingdom, we are both young and fast runners, but when we arrive a guard reprimands us for being out late.

"The King wishes for a tighter curfew to be set in place. I fear the days are growing darker." He notices our intertwined hands and coughs slightly. I pull my hand away sharply, not wanting him to wrongly imagine what Legolas and I were doing alone together, but his mind has already been made. He looks unsure of what to do with himself and simply says "Well, Good Evening."

Legolas and I have only ever been friends but I'm sure that to many of our people it must look otherwise. Before I was appointed my new post we were practically inseparable, and the way our hands always find each other may rouse suspicion too. But it is for comfort and friendship that we behave so, not for love. I am a young elf still and while Legolas is as charming a man as any, and a fair one too, I am simply not ready to find love just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another short little chapter because I really felt like writing tonight. I also really like putting little elvish phrases into the story so there is another one in here. I looked it up so it should be correct - J x**

**_Heruamin _is elvish for 'my lord'**

The King's dining hall is lavish and beautiful. A high table stands in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs, with one chair which more resembles a throne at the high end of it. It's not as exquisite as his actual throne of course, but it is still beautiful. The carved wood mimics antlers above the head rest and swirls downwards to form large armrests. The polished wood is decorated with elvish words carved into it; an ancient song I believe, although I've never been close enough to read what it says.

Thranduil already sits upon it, his position is relaxed with his arms draped over the rests, his body leaning back into the support of the wood, but his face looks tense and unhappy. No change there then. They say that Thranduil was once a happy man, kind hearted and loving until he lost his wife. The bitterness and pain of his loss has hardened him until we young elves can hardly believe when they tell us he was not always this way.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join us my son," The king sits more upright as he drawls at Legolas. There are other elves around the table too, high ranking members of the counsel or old friends of Thranduil. All have that look about them, the look of elves who have seen many years and much sorrow; a look of a person who knows much about the world. I suddenly feel very young and foolish. I try to shrink back behind Legolas but to no avail.

"And Tauriel too! Come; tell me, how is the title of Captain of the guard becoming you?" Thranduil leans forward onto the table that is laden with piles of rich food; platters of fish and meat, bowls of lush fruit and several loaves of bread. His other guests appear weary of his chit chat and look like they wish nothing better than to tuck into the feast before them. It makes me uneasy, being the centre of the king's attention but I would never admit it aloud. I'm about to answer his question when the doors clatter open.

The guests wear a mixture of expressions; some disgusted at being interrupted, others shocked, but the king stands to greet the arrival. It's the same guard that saw Legolas and I walk in, he looks flustered for an elf, when we are usually so composed. His bow is in his hand rather than at his back which make my fingers itch for my own, suddenly fearing a danger.

"_Heruamin_! The spiders have returned to our lands, we believe something has drawn them in for an attack,"

Spiders again? So soon after we rid our lands of them, it seems there is no escaping the foul beasts. My bow is in my hand before I realise it.

"_Heruamin_ Thranduil, as Captain of the guard, it is my duty..." I trail off with my excuse, thinking only of the problem facing me. Thranduil puts his head in his hand for a second and exhales; I feel strangely embarrassed for him, as if I have intruded on a private moment of weakness.

"Yes, by all means go, Tauriel. Legolas, accompany them." I race from the room as quickly as I can; this is where I belong, on a hunt, or guarding our kingdom from foes – not in a room of elders and the king, trying to be polite. I'm almost out of ear shot when I hear King Thranduil's last command.

"Do your task properly this time and make sure they do not return." The comment irritates me but I brush it off. In no time at all I've gathered my guard and with Legolas and I leading, we head out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel alive. Running through the forest, my feet barely touch the ground, I feel like I'm flying. I love the sounds of the woods, the animals that don't even notice our presence, the trees rustling in the breeze, an owl hooting above. But tonight there are other sounds, a larger and more menacing rustle; caused not by wind but by the great, gargantuan limbs of the spiders. I hear their clicking pincers and smell their foul stench hanging in the air. We are close now, many of the guard are preparing to shoot but I raise my hand to stop them, my sensitive ears detecting another sound.

As the spiders advance through the forest they are met with a resistance they did not expect, their prey is armed and fighting. I hear their warrior cries mingling with the shrieks of the arachnids; hear the swish of a blade through the air and the twang of an arrow being released. Their voices are rough and mixed with curses in a language I don't understand.

"Dwarves," an elf says close by me and I nod at him.

"Kill the spiders. The dwarves we take as prisoners," I reply and suddenly we burst through the trees. I fire my own arrows in rapid concession, taking out several of the beasts in minutes. The dwarves have not fought too badly, several spiders lay curled up on the ground already, but more pour through gaps in the branches. Had we not turned up, they would all be dead.

I notice a dwarf on his own, a little way from the others battling a spider by himself. He seems younger than the rest of his kin, he has some skill with a bow but soon he is out of arrows. I have to pull my gaze away from him to sink my dagger into the flesh of an arachnid that I can hear creeping behind me. Two more take his place and meet the same fate at my hand.

When I look back at the young dwarf I see the spider advancing on him, and he weapon less, scrambling for something he can use. He spots me and calls to me, his brown eyes wide with panic, dark hair stuck to his face in places with sweat.

"A dagger, quick!" he cries, his gaze flipping between me and the beast converging on him, "Quick!" he yells again, his hand outstretched for the weapon that he surely knows I will not give him.

"If you – think – I am giving you – a weapon – dwarf," My speech is punctuated by blows as I fend off more attackers. "You are mistaken!" My knife whizzes past him, inches from his face and embeds itself in the head of the spider that was about to deliver his death.

The young dwarf's face wears a mixture of expressions, gratitude at his rescue, shock at his experience and annoyance at having to be saved. I almost laugh at his comical appearance, his heavy brows seeming unable to decide whether they wish to be furrowed or raised.

"Kili!" A shout comes from behind me and I raise my bow automatically, aiming it at the newcomer. It's another dwarf, also a young one who bears some resemblance to the one I just saved, Kili. I wonder if they are brothers, or perhaps all dwarfs favour each other in this way.

The new dwarf tries to reach Kili but one of my kin blocks his way with a long arm.

"Hand over your weapons," he says, "By order of my Captain and my King you are to come with us, to be held as prisoners until the Elven King decides your fate."

"That means you too, little one" I say to the dwarf I rescued, motioning him to join the cluster of dwarves and my people who surround them. Kili does not look happy at his endearment and his brows finally remained furrowed in annoyance. I have to fight to contain my chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Not a very long chapter but I enjoyed writing it :) Please review and thanks for reading! - J x**

There are thirteen of the dwarves in total. We quickly search them, relieve them of their weapons and lead them back to the kingdom. The King sends word for all but the leader of the company to be put in the cells. Thranduil wishes to speak to their leader personally.

Legolas and I lead the rest of them to the cells along with some other members of the guard. I end up with Kili again, assigning him the cell at the far end. He watches as another elf double checks one of the dwarves for weapons since he had many that were well concealed before the original search. The search seems futile though and he locks the dwarf in his cell. I'm about to do the same for Kili when a smile creeps around his lips and he gazes up at me almost fondly, with a cheeky twinkle in his eye that I have sometimes seen in the young male elves when they address me.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asks innocently, and I find myself staring back into his deep chocolate brown eyes, they look so warm and pure like the man they belong to. "I could have anything down my trousers," he finishes, the smile returning as he shoots me a wink. I roll my eyes and lock the door to his cell.

"Or nothing," I reply and turn away hastily to conceal the flush that spreads to my porcelain cheeks. It is not easy to embarrass me enough that it shows on my face. A few elves have tried to charm me in the past and said crude or flirtatious things but I just brush them off, laugh and walk away. So why when this dwarvish prisoner of all people makes such a comment that it affects me? I try to clear it from my mind but find myself glancing back at him at the last moment. His face is still turned towards me, pressed against the bars. His eyes glint so mischievously and he still smiles despite his predicament. I roll my eyes at him again and press my hand to my cheek before turning away.

"Why does the dwarf stare at you so, Tauriel?" Legolas appears at my side, his forehead creased in confusion as he too looks back at Kili. His blue eyes express some emotion I am not used to seeing on his face but I can't pinpoint it.

"Who can say?" I sigh, feeling oddly flustered, wanting more than anything to take my leave and return to my own quarters. "He's rather tall for a dwarf, do you not think?" I say it before I can stop myself and Legolas's eyes narrow.

"Taller than some," he says flatly, "but no less ugly," he quickens his stride from the room and I realise that perhaps the emotion I saw in him was jealousy.

A foolish thought. Why should one comment from a dwarf affect him? One who is our prisoner at that! But then if it should not affect Legolas then surely it should not affect me either. I shake my head in an attempt to rid the thoughts from my mind. Then I hurry after my friend before I can do something ridiculous like go back to Kili's cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I had such fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! **

_**Lle maa quell **_**is elvish for 'You look good'**

Legolas absents himself quickly, muttering something about talking to his father so I head to my quarters in hope of rest and a clear head. My room is fairly small but it suits me, I don't need huge quarters or any material luxuries. I prefer to be outside when I can, but my room does offer me comfort tonight, as my own space where no one will come unexpectedly. Not Legolas and certainly not any dwarves. To my surprise, sleep finds me swiftly once I lay my head on the pillow and I succumb to dreams.

When I rouse the next morning I find I have been scheduled in to watch the prisoners for a time this evening. I can't contain my sigh when they tell me. No one wants to guard prisoners whilst everyone else is celebrating the festivities. As my duty falls in the evening it means that I will have to spend time preparing for the celebration but not get to enjoy the rewards. I didn't realise my new title would come with tasks that seem so like punishment. Still, it is not for me to deny the orders of my King. And fine, why not admit it? The thought of seeing Kili again does make the task seem more enjoyable.

He's fun, that's all, I assure myself. A young playful dwarf is surely more fun to spend time with than any of the others, even if their whole race is disagreeable with mine. This of course must be the reason he sticks out in my mind, nothing more.

I spend the first part of my day helping with the preparations; decorations, refreshments, entertainment, although the festival itself is entertainment enough. Tonight we celebrate the stars, we elves love starlight above all else. Its beauty reminds us of the precious things in life and of purity, love and grace. We sing songs in their honour and dance all through the night. It is nice for the whole kingdom to gather and be sociable together, especially in order to celebrate something so wonderful and dear to us. Of course I won't get that opportunity this time round.

At my designated hour I depart my quarters and head for my guard duty. I bump into Legolas on my way and he takes my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I'm sorry that you will miss the start of the celebrations, I tried to talk to my father but he was adamant..." he trails off but I note that his expression is true, he really is sorry for me. He looks wonderful, even more so than usual, in a jerkin made of soft silver fabric and embroidered with glorious patterns on the sleeves and shoulders. On top of his fair head is a half crown made of moulded silver metal. Tonight he imitates the stars which I so love.

"_Lle maa quell_, Legolas," I tell him truthfully and he smiles.

"You always do," he replies and leans to kiss the top of my head. "Your duty is only for a short while, come find me when you are done, you will still be able to enjoy much of the celebrations,"

"I look forward to it," I bow my head to him and depart down the stairs to the cells.

I pass by all the dwarves in turn, offering them meals and saying 'good evening'. One, an older dwarf with a long white beard talks to me graciously and far more politely than the rest. One of the largest among them, a tough looking man with tattoos on his bald head nearly rips the bowl from my grasp and acts in complete contrast to the old dwarf before him. I notice that their leader is also in a cell, negotiations with the king did not go well then I suppose. I come to another young dwarf, the one who had called out to Kili during the spider attack. He draws up close to the bars and his expression is full of worry.

"You will make sure Kili is alright won't you?" he exclaims to my surprise. He seems heavily protective of his younger brother. It must be nice to have an older sibling who cares so much for you. At least I imagine so, I myself having no siblings at all.

"Of course," I assure him gently.

"Only I worry about him so, he is only young. Please, treat him with care." The dwarf pleads with me and another of them from a cell near him calls out for him to quiet down.

"Do not worry for him, he is safe here," it seems a silly thing to say, seeing as he locked up but he is safe here for the meantime. All the dwarves are well fed and watched round the clock, so technically they have the highest protection under our guard, only I'm sure it seems less pleasurable if you are on the other side of the bars.

Finally I come to Kili's cell and find him tossing something in the air and catching it again, like a little game. Certainly it seems to have amused him enough until I arrived. His head turns to look at me and once again I am transfixed by his perfect eyes, so full of light despite their dark colour. I breathe deeply to rid myself of daft thoughts.

"What's that?" I inquire, tilting my head towards the thing in his hand.

"This?" he holds the thing up and I see it is a small oval shaped stone. "It's a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it." He pauses for effect, "If any but a dwarf reads the runes upon the stone they will be forever cursed!" He thrusts his arm through the bars in an effort to make me look at it. My forehead creases in frustration and I start to leave but his soft voice hastens to call me back.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that sort of thing, it's just a token. A rune-stone." I turn back to him, curious about the artefact he carries. "My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" I will him to continue.

"That I would come back to her...She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." He begins to throw the stone in the air once more.

"And are you?" I press on, half playing a game with the young dwarf and half genuinely curious.

"Nah," he tosses the stone too high, misses it and it slides through the bars of his cell. His face turns to panic and he extends his arm to grab it but it's out of his reach. I stop it from falling with the toe of my boot.

I reach to pick it up and hold it up to the light, examining its iridescent surface and the runes inscribed upon it. I cannot read what they say; it must be some kind of dwarvish. Kili coughs deliberately to draw my attention back to him.

"Sounds like quite the party you're having up there,"

"It is _Meleth en Gilith_. Feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar but wood elves love best the light of the stars." I whisper absentmindedly, imagining the celebrations above me and the silvery light of the stars. Kili thinks about this for a moment.

"I always thought it a cold light, remote and far away," I raise my eyebrows at his comment, shocked by his dismissal of that which I love so much.

"It is memory!" I exclaim, "Precious and pure...Like your promise," I extend my hand to him, placed in my palm is his rune stone. As he reaches out nervously to take it our fingers brush and I feel a tingle race up my arm. His skin is rough and worn; his hands have seen much manual work and held many weapons in their time. They feel strange and unfamiliar compared with the smooth skin of elves but I like the way they feel, strong and warm, even if our touch is fleeting. Don't be absurd, I snap to myself.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and into the night. I have seen the world fall away and watched the white light of forever fill the air." I sit on the ground by the bars to Kili's cell as I continue.

"I saw a fire-moon once!" He joins in, excited. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverware for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountains to our left and it appeared. This huge fire-moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you it. It was beautiful." He finishes his story with a smile upon his face which I cannot help but share.

I suddenly want to learn everything about this dwarf that there is to learn. To share in his memories, his sorrows and joys. And to tell him of myself, my people's customs, to see how they differ from his. His eyes twinkle at me, catching me off guard and his smile curves up underneath his stubbled beard. Yes, he is rather handsome for a dwarf.

"What is your name?" he asks suddenly.

"Tauriel," I reply and watch him utter it quietly to himself, as if finding out how it feels on his tongue. "I already know of yours, Kili. Your brother told me of it."

"Fili?" His head snaps up, "Is he okay?" I giggle.

"Yes, he wants me to make sure you are safe. He said that I should treat you well,"

"I'm sure you could treat me better than most, my lady Tauriel," Kili winks at me and I find myself blushing and laughing all at once.

"My duty is almost up, I must go and join my people in the festivities," I say, almost regretfully. Kili looks up at me sadly but quickly masks his emotion with a dazzling smile. I badly want to reach out, to touch his hand again, but I resist the urge. "I will see you again soon, I am sure," I smile at him before taking my leave. Behind me I hear him whisper.

"I hope so, fair lady," I feel warmth spread to my face as I leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N not quite as sure about this chapter but it's okay. I couldn't remember her conversation with Thranduil so I sort of made one up. Hope you enjoy - J x**

I head back to my quarters to change into something more festive for the celebrations and can't quite manage to wipe the smile off my face. I'm about to turn down another corridor when I see the king not far from me, standing by himself. I wonder why he is not attending the celebrations. Curiosity gets the better of me and I creep closer in the protection of the shade.

"I know you're there," Thranduil's deep voice fills the chamber and I stop short. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" he carries on, turning round to face me as I step forward.

"My lord, I did not mean to pry; I was merely wondering why you were not attending the feast?" I question, trying to seem as innocent as possible. The king pauses for a second, his gaze cast at his pale, long fingered hands. They bear many rings; a large one with a white moon stone in the centre captures my attention as it throws off rays of light.

"It is..." he sighs, not lifting his eyes, "Painful. For me." He finishes and I swallow uncomfortably, feeling out of place, like an intrusion on Thranduil's sorrow.

"I'm sorry," I say stupidly but they're the only words I can conjure and they tumble from my lips before I can stop them.

"Don't be, it is no one's fault but my own," he finally looks up at me and I stare into clear blue eyes, a feature he shares with his son. They do look strikingly alike, both very fair, even among elf standards; with silky, white blonde hair, clear porcelain skin and eyes that glimmer, blue like the sky and sea in summer.

"What of you Tauriel? Will you be joining in the dancing?"

"Of course, my lord. _Meleth en Gilith_ is my favourite celebration," I push a strand of hair behind my ear even though it is always perfectly smooth. Just for something to do.

"Legolas eagerly awaits you for a dance, he has grown very fond of you," Thranduil turns round again, seemingly examining something. I look down, blushing once more.

"I...do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf," my brows furrow in confusion; Legolas and I are not lovers. I've never even cast a thought to the idea, I thought the same of Legolas. Surely King Thranduil knows this?

"No, I would not." He snaps abruptly, "Still, he cares for you, do not give him hope where this is none,"

I bow my head in respect and hurry away, feeling confused and apprehensive.

Once in my quarters I begin to relax again and grow excited for the feast and the dancing. I change into a dress that was prepared months ago. I feel strange in it, like it doesn't fit right even though it was made to my exact measurements.

The bodice is tighter fitting than I am usually comfortable with, with a low neckline that reveals too much bare skin for my liking. It is made from soft silver velvet that shines through a range of tones in different lighting; mauves and lilacs and white. I run my fingers over it, relishing its silky softness. The skirt falls to the floor and trails behind me on the ground; its cascade of fabric reminding me of a waterfall. The sleeves are long and full, made of a delicate white mesh that attaches at my shoulders, elbows and wrists and hangs below my arm in between. I do nothing new with my hair, just let it hang down my back, braided away from my face, but I do secure a pendant around my neck. The chain finishes in a raindrop shape of pure silver; one of the only heirlooms I own. I am not usually one for vanity but I suppose I do look rather nice tonight, if nothing like myself. I find myself wistfully imagining Kili's reaction to my outfit. I push it from my mind. Tonight is for me, for my kin, for the stars.

Legolas's eyes widen slightly when I join him outside but after the king's speech I feel not flattered, but ashamed.

"Beautiful," he whispers as he takes my hand, "shall we?" he gestures to the dance floor; already occupied with joyous, and most likely intoxicated, elves. I let him lead me and we dance in slow circles to the song being played on the harp.

"How were the dwarves?" he raises an eyebrow, laughing.

"Hmm," I smile back, "Dwarvish..." I use the only word possible to sum up the rowdy bunch, secretly suppressing opinions of one dwarf in particular. Legolas laughs, a sweet sound.

"Well, you are among your own kin now – among friends! So dance, be merry and enjoy the starlight!" He gestures to the sky above him, black silk studded with twinkling lights – our precious stars.

I do what he says, perhaps enjoying myself too much, for by the end of the night my head is tingling with the wine I've been drinking. Legolas guides me to my room, fearing I may fall on my own despite my protests. He waits at my door and for a moment I wonder if he expects me to invite him in but then he speaks in a low voice as he brushes a stray hair from my forehead.

"Sleep well, Tauriel." He smiles, "May your dreams be full of light," then he bends to kiss my cheek and walks away.

I do sleep well, but my dreams are filled instead with pairs of eyes; shimmering, sky blue and warm, chocolate brown.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I've been quite distracted from my writing the last few days due to some personal circumstances. However I'm back with another chapter that I really enjoyed writing. It's quite long compared to what I usually write so hopefully that makes up for any delay. Hope you enjoy reading and please give me your feedback! :) - J x**

I'm woken too early for my liking. Sharp raps at my door rouse me from my warm bed. I cross the room and pull open the door to find my second in command, an elf called Ardir.

"The prisoners, Captain. The prisoners have escaped." Ardir takes in my bedraggled experience and quickly averts his eyes when he sees that I've noticed. He is of course looking flawlessly presented in his guard uniform; he can't have had much fun at the party I assure myself, but the truth is he's just better at his job than I am.

"Right," I press a hand to my forehead in an attempt to clear my mind, "Right," I repeat dumbly before the message fully sinks in. The prisoners. The dwarves! Kili.

"What orders from the king?"

"He says to stop them of course," Ardir looks embarrassed for me which sends blood rushing to my face in shame.

"Yes, of course. Lead the guard Ardir, prevent them from escaping. I will join you once I have gathered my weapons." I hasten him from my doorway and as he sprints away he calls back to me.

"And maybe get dressed, Captain?" I hear him snigger as he leaves. Many of the older elves enjoy ridiculing me. I tell myself it's because I'm young but it may also be because I'm somewhat lacking in the grace that most elves possess.

I do however have the speed of the others, perhaps more so with my youth, so I am racing after my guard in no time at all, armed with my bow and several concealed daggers. Not that I deem this necessary, I don't wish to hurt the dwarves, I've just gotten into the habit of carrying weapons with me wherever I go.

The dwarves had escaped through the wine cellars, pushing open the hatch there and dropping into the water below. As I chase after my kin I can see them bobbing in barrels along the river; not far from the gates, now. My eyes immediately seek out the dark haired one, Kili. Even from this distance my keen sight can make out perfectly his expression; a wide grin plastered across his face as he shouts out to his brother across the rush of roaring water and then lips forming an 'O' shape of alarm as he notices their pursuers.

Just as they reach the gates they swing shut and their leader rattles the bars aggressively with both hands. I flick my gaze upward to see Ardir looking pleased with himself, standing by the lever which opens and shuts the gates. He looks up at me for approval and I barely have time to give a warning cry when the arrow pierces his back.

A foul looking creature crawls over the barricades after the shot, followed by several others; orcs. The word leaves my lips in a hiss and tastes sour on my tongue. Elves and dwarves alike ready their weapons and I even see Kili fire an arrow into an orc's skull, but the dwarves are at a distinct disadvantage, trapped in their barrels. I notice that with them is another creature, not much shorter than them but smaller in stature, clinging to the side of a barrel, fear plastering his face as he waves a stubby blade around. One of the dwarves with an eccentric looking hat tries to haul the person into his barrel but is distracted by oncoming orcs. My attention is bought back to the attack, more pressing than that of a new member of the dwarvish company.

I fight my way through the orcs, slicing, stabbing and shooting every bare piece of mottled, grey flesh I can reach. My guard fight well but in the corners of my eye I see some of them falling to the ground and the orcs keep coming. I'm almost at the gate, not sure what I intend to do once I get there when I hear the whistle of a blade above my head. Before the death blow is delivered somebody shoots the creature dead. I turn to see Legolas has come to my aid. I think he tries to smile at me, but it comes across as more of a grimace.

Below me the dwarves are still struggling when I register that one is missing. Kili's broad shouldered frame races up the steps to the lever that will secure his company's freedom, taking out orcs as he goes. His voice rings in my mind "She worries...she thinks I'm reckless." Dark tangled hair whips in the wind as his hands reach for the lever, his fingers graze the metal, so tantalisingly close and still I watch him, a sense of foreboding preventing me from turning away.

"And are you?" My own voice sounds in my memory as I stare upon the innocent looking young dwarf.

"Nah," he smiles, throwing his talisman into the air as it clatters from his reach. That is how I feel, with my sense of reality slipping away from me as I watch an arrow embed itself in his thigh.

Some way between a moan and a scream leaves his lips and below him his brother pines for him, like a dog will cry when left on its own.

All my hunter's instincts are crying out that I am leaving myself unprotected against all my foes but all I can focus on is the body of the dwarf above the gates, clutching his leg, his face turning a sickly grey already. My throat tightens as I watch him.

"Tauriel!" The voice of my friend jerks me back to myself and I defend myself from the blows of an oncoming foe. When I look back, Kili is struggling to his knees; his arms outstretched as he grips the lever and pulls it down sharply. A loud creak sounds as the gates swing open and the dwarves surge forward with the waves. The group of orcs rush after them along with some of the elves, including Legolas. My eyes can only really watch Kili as he slumps backward in evident pain. Every pore of my being yearns to help him but another cry of my name from Legolas demands otherwise. I stand, torn, my head whipping back and forth almost comically. Legolas looks confused and concerned at my behaviour, eventually dragging himself away and throwing himself into action; doing what I seem unable to do. When I look back to where Kili should lay I see instead that he is hauling himself over the barricades with great effort and miraculously manages to land in a barrel held still by his brother.

With him seemingly safe; or at least capable of movement, and under the protection of his brother I take off after Legolas to kill the rest of the orcs. My kin and I fight bravely but in the end the current of the river is too fast; the dwarves are carried away from us and the remaining orcs have sped off in their pursuit. Only one remains close enough for me to reach. I kick him to his knees and press my knife to his neck as he wheezes and splutters blood onto the rock.

"Wait, Tauriel." Legolas's voice steadies my hand, "This one we keep alive,"

I spit on the floor, ungraciously and nod, despite personally wishing for the creature's immediate death. We gather the rest of our kin and drag the orc back inside the kingdom where he will be questioned by the king. My mind still wanders to my newfound friend as I repeatedly knock the orc while leading him. Hurting him seems the only way to take out my own emotional pain. I cannot claim to have known Kili long or even particularly well but something about him draws me to him. It is forbidden of course, for one of us to be friends with a dwarf, let alone a dwarf who was our prisoner! But his sweet face in my mind makes my cheeks, and heart, warm. Imagining him cold, grey faced and near death shakes me. I long to feel my fingers graze his once more, or even to look upon him as he was when I talked to him; healthy and happy and far more fun and outgoing than many of my elf friends. I know, however, that I cannot possibly do this and that maybe I never will. So I inflict as many minor injuries as possible on the orc in my custody and hope that this can somehow relieve me of the emptiness I feel at Kili's fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A very short chapter in which Tauriel finds out about the poisoned arrow and decides what she must do**

I press my hands to my face impatiently, forcing the heel of my palms against my eyes to block everything out. The interrogation is taking much too long in my opinion and we have learnt little of use. King Thranduil commands his questions to the orc in a low, calm voice as he circles the beast. His long, silvery robes trail on the floor delicately. The slow movement matches the pace of the questioning. It angers me and I fight hard to keep a smooth expression.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves." Thranduil states, "Why?" The orc merely chuckles, causing himself to retch and choke once more. He is an ugly thing.

"Not thirteen," he finally gets out and the king's brows rise in the form of a question. "Not anymore," he continues, suddenly turning his gaze to me. "The young one, the black haired archer. We stuck him with a Morgul shaft." He coughs up more blood between his laughter as he watches me intently. My heart leaps, a morgul shaft! A poisoned arrow! If it is true, Kili will not last long. I feel the urge to vomit as again the image of Kili's grey, dying face swims in my mind. I cannot allow it. I will not.

"You like killing things orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" I lunge forward suddenly, moving my blade to remove his head. The king's hand clamps down on my arm.

"Leave now, Tauriel." He casts me a warning glare and I stride from the room without looking back.

I don't leave time to think in my haste, gathering weapons and items for my journey. It is clear what I must do; find the dwarves, save Kili and dispose of the other orcs. I will find out what their quest is and help if I can. Although it would be ill advised to admit it, my king is wrong. We are a part of this world and our duty to protect it lies beyond our borders as well as within them. I was born to do something of use in this world, not to sit in great halls and waste away all my many years. Yes, I will help put an end to this growing darkness and I will bring back Kili's light.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Some people may not like this chapter if you don't like the idea of a love triangle but I thought it was fun. See if you can spot the Legolas and Gimli foreshadowing ;) - J x**

It's easy enough tracking the orc pack. They are heavy footed creatures who do not care for concealing their tracks. Alongside the footprints lay smears of dark blood and even the occasional abandoned weapon or piece of amour. I haven't been travelling far when I sense another being behind me. My breath catches and my fingers bristle against the feathers of my strung arrow. As I spin round, prepared to send the sharp end of it into my pursuer I find not an enemy, but a friend.

"Legolas," I sigh, "I thought you were an orc."

"If I was an orc, you would be dead." He says matter of factly as he walks towards me. His appearance is flawlessly presented as ever but I can see the weariness on his expression. He may convince others of his statuesque, stony persona but he cannot mask his emotions from me. He bridges the distance between us in seconds, until there is only a metre gap.

"Tauriel, you cannot hunt a pack of thirty orcs on your own,"

"But I am not on my own," I reply and watch his half smile appear on his pale lips.

"You knew I would come," his eyes twinkle and I smile at him. Of course I knew. Legolas and I were inseparable even as young elves, not much has changed since then.

"Come back with me, my father will forgive you for your rashness. He killed the orc himself in the end; it seems you share a short temper."

"It is not just about one orc, Legolas," I stare at my friend, willing him to understand but he seems to take my words the wrong way for his smile falters and his brows knit together.

"The dwarf..." He says lowly, "I saw you looking at him when he got shot and your anger at his fate. Do not try to hide from me, Tauriel," My friend's expression turns grave when he looks back at me. I'm taken aback by his observations, was I really being so obvious? And since when did there become anything for me to be obvious about? Can I really admit to having...feelings...for a dwarf?

"It is not just about one dwarf either, Legolas. It is about light and dark, protecting this world from the shadow, I fear it is growing once more. When did we allow evil to become stronger than us?"

"It is not our fight," Legolas snaps and I reply in the same manner.

"It is our fight."

Legolas is used to my blunt, occasionally reckless behaviour but he still seems a little shocked by my words. He pinches the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb; the way I have often seen him do when he is concentrating. After a pause he steps closer to me, closing the last of the gap between us until our faces are much closer than is usually deemed polite. I wonder about his intentions before he puts them into action but do not move to stop him before his lips press ever so lightly to mine. My own lips part in shock as he pulls back so swiftly that I cannot be sure it even happened.

"You're right; we must protect our world and those in it. If this is your will, I will see it done." He bounds off without me, leaving me confused, watching the sunlight glint on his blonde hair as he runs.

We do not talk much for the rest of the day, speaking only to discuss tracks or the direction in which to go. Legolas acts as if the kiss had never happened so I do too. I'm still hardly sure whether it did or not; it was such a fleeting, surprising thing. It's not like I never noticed Legolas's glances at me, or the subtle hints beneath his words but I had just never supposed there was anything more to them than friendship, or perhaps even a sibling type bond. The way Fili acted over Kili, sp protective and loving – I suppose I thought Legolas's actions toward me to be of a similar nature. A discussion with the King resurfaces in my memory. "He has grown very fond of you; do not give him hope where there is none." Can it be true? There was another time...when we were only very young elves, adolescents. It was Legolas's birthday and we'd stolen away into the forest for some peace, I listened to him moan about distant relations swooning over him and members of the kingdom showering him with gifts and trying to court him. I had giggled with him, elbowing him and teasing him.

"Oh, the hardship of being loved! The trauma of receiving all those gifts!" I remember throwing my arms up dramatically and bursting into fits of laughter; before we had left, Legolas and I had poached some of his father's liquor, not the wine they gave us at festivals and meals but the stronger stuff. The actual drinking of it didn't much appeal to me but I adored any chance to break the rules and any risk of trouble. The liquor affected me more so than it did Legolas, making me particularly jolly and foggy headed, but I can still remember clearly the events of the day.

"So," I had whispered to him, stroking his soft cheek, "What does a young prince _really_ want, if not for treasures and jewels?" Legolas had laughed at my behaviour and shoved my hand away from his face, entwining it in his instead.

"A beautiful maiden!" he grinned back, blue eyes glinting.

"And what would you do with her?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. I don't know whether it was the effects of the drink or just the desire to be wanted that made me toy with my friend this way. He knocked me gently, laughing at my attempts at seduction although there was a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Go on adventures all across middle earth with her, fighting battles and drinking ale," he chuckled, "Then when we were old and weary, after all our long years of adventure, I would take her with me somewhere beautiful, where she would be safe and look after her, my best friend, until the end of our days," he finished the speech which had started off as a joke somewhat romantically.

"Sounds terribly boring to me!" I had teased; despite thinking that his idea did sound rather fun. "Wouldn't you rather do something more...romantic?" I had joked leaning close.

"And what would you suggest?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Kissing,_" I had purred as I pressed my mouth to his.

It was long, long ago and I was behaving foolishly at the time but it had happened. I wonder if Legolas remembered this event so clearly too, and perhaps it caused him to act this way today. I don't know, I suppose I enjoyed it at the time; secret stolen moments with a princling in my youth, passionate and risky if we were found out but it never meant love to me. Of course, I love Legolas completely, I would be nothing without my best friend by my side, but that is all he is. A best friend, a soul mate if you will, but not a lover. How can he be, when these days I find myself daydreaming about another pair of lips...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I felt ill today so I literally did nothing but read and write! As a result here is another chapter for all you lovely readers! - J x**

Night has fallen by the time we have reached Lake Town. It is a small, dilapidated village which gives off an air of sadness and a weariness of the world. The people here have seen much sorrow. Legolas turns to me and speaks to me for the first time in hours.

"The orcs are here, I can smell it." He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Then the dwarves must be too," I say without thinking and feel a stab in my chest as I watch Legolas's face fall slightly.

"Yes," he murmurs and I do what I have always done to comfort him; reach out and squeeze his hand in mine. I'm worried that he will not reciprocate the gesture, that he has shut me out for good, but when I feel his fingers tighten around mine I know that nothing has really changed. We have each other's backs, we always do.

We have our weapons on hand as we stalk through the dark streets; our light tread makes no noise though I can see boards that would creak noisily under heavier feet. Moving soundless through the town we are noticed by no one, but neither can we notice our prey.

Legolas hits me lightly with the end of his bow to get my attention and points to the roof of a wonky looking house. Orcs are poised there, ready for an attack but they haven't seen us in the shadows. A girl steps out of the door and looks around her, her expression worried. Suddenly, an orc leaps down in front of her and her shriek is clear and ringing in my ears. I run to her.

Legolas and I reach the house at the same time but are waylaid by the onslaught of orcs, they have seen us now and jump down to attack us. Legolas starts fighting them fiercely but I am more concerned about the screams of the girl inside the house. I leave my friend to contend with his opponents and carry on without him.

Smashing through the doorway I take in the scene before me; the girl I saw is huddled under the table clutching a younger girl who is crying while an orc scrabbles to reach them. I send an arrow through his skull and the older girl locks eyes with me, when she sees me she seems to have a surge of bravery for she comes out from her hiding place and starts throwing china plates at the oncoming orcs. Also in the room are some of the dwarves, one whose name I do not now shields the girls and a young boy with one arm, growling as he swings a strange looking weapon in front of him at any orcs that get close enough. There is also Fili, bravely battling orcs, his golden hair flying as he swirls round; weapon in hand. He notices me and his eyes widen in fear, but not at me, at something behind me. I spin round just in time to see the orc fall to the floor – dead. The last dwarf falls to the ground too with the effort of the blow he delivered; his face is drained of colour, strands of dark hair stick to his forehead with sweat and the bandage around his leg is dark with blood. Kili.

"Kili!" Fili cries for his brother, rushing over to him and I take his place fighting off orcs. Legolas bursts in to help, beheading an orc right in front of us which makes the little girl scream. A few blows later and the remaining orcs have made a run for it; Legolas makes to pursue them but I hesitate, glancing back to where Kili lies, writhing in pain with Fili murmuring comforts to him despite the tears streaming down his face. We both know what I must do. Legolas disappears into the night and I rush to Kili's side.

"Kili, Kili," Fili sobs, tears running into his beard as he tries to hold down his brother, but Kili is unseeing, lost in the world of pain. I prise one of Fili's hands from Kili's arm and hold it in both my own.

"I promised you, back in Mirkwood that I would keep your brother safe. I intend to keep that promise," I try to calm him down with my words, but he only looks more scared. "Be strong, master dwarf, be strong for Kili," at this Fili chokes back his sobs and nods, a determined look plastering itself on his face.

"Get him on the table," I command and the other dwarf rushes to help Fili lift the struggling Kili. I search frantically around the room for some sort of pillow but the closest I can find is a sack of walnuts so I place that on the table for his head. Kili whimpers fearfully as the two dwarves hold him down and the sound makes my heart break; such a sad, innocent sound. The children who had been cowering behind the older dwarf join the others in restraining Kili as he is strong and in his pain he cannot be easily controlled. I continue searching for something I can use to help, anything, thinking maybe a herb to ease the pain although I would need something more potent to heal him fully when another dwarf, still wearing his lopsided hat bursts into the room, clutching a bouquet of green leaves to his chest.

"Athleas!" I say, relieved. The dwarf however looks confused.

"What...are you doing?" He questions, looking up at me. I gaze between the confused dwarf to the one on the table and back again.

"I am going to save him."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **_**lirimaer**_** = lovely one**

_**Lle naa vanima**_** = you are beautiful**

The dwarf in the doorway surrenders the plant to me and I rush back to Kili where the others struggle to restrain him.

"It's okay," I try to reassure them; "I can save him. I must save him." The last sentence I say mainly to reassure myself. All but Fili move away to watch from a distance. The two dwarves talk to each other in quiet voices and comfort the children; the oldest girl strokes her sister's hair gently.

Kili still writhes around, whimpering and occasionally crying out. His appearance is deteriorating, a sheen of sweat covers his face and his hands shake, his eyes are screwed shut in pain but when they open they do not seem to see anything.

"Shh, _lirimaer_," I croon to Kili as I remove his bandage; it is wet and dark with blood. The wound underneath is bad. The puncture wound is deep and the flesh around it has become hot with fever and looks almost as if it has been burnt underneath the slick blood. A dark substance seeps from the wound, more sinister than blood, something that was caused by the poison.

I am worried, suddenly, that it is beyond my skill to heal him, but I don't let it show for beside me, Fili looks on in fear. I press the Athleas, or kingsfoil in the common tongue, to the wound to draw out some of the poison. Dark pus oozes out at the touch and Kili cries out. After some agonising minutes listening to the cries of two dwarves I'm satisfied that I've drawn out all the poison. I begin to mutter an enchantment to help speed the healing process and as I speak in my own soft language Kili's eyes open. They squint at me, his brows furrowed in the confused expression I have grown to know and adore and his lips part, trying to speak.

"Shh..." I wipe his forehead with a cloth, and push stray strands of hair away from his face as I continue to murmur to him. Finally I wash his wound and wrap it in a fresh bandage, satisfied with my work. It is still a bad wound and will take some time to recover from but the poison no longer runs in his veins. He will survive.

I stay there, gazing at him for a while and he looks back up at me, still slightly delirious but with the same air of youthful innocence.

"Tauriel," he mutters and my breath catches, shocked that his first words after his healing are for me.

"You cannot possibly be her..." he continues dreamily, "She walks in starlight in another world," The dwarfs' eyes are glassy in his state but they are the most glorious shade of brown, the shade of brown that haunts my dreams with a twinkle that makes my heart flutter.

"Do you think...she could have loved me?" He finishes and my heart skips a beat. His fingers strain upwards, reaching for mine and I meet them, receiving the touch I have so longed for. I can't find any words to say so I just swallow the lump in my throat and squeeze his hand, watching as he settles into a sleep. When his eyes close and his breathing steadies I lean down and gently kiss his forehead before leaving him under the care of his brother.

While he sleeps I talk with the others, the two dwarves and three children. The older dwarf is named Oin, the one with the distinctive hat; Bofur. The boy is Bain and his sisters Sigrid and Tilda. I learn of the dwarves' quest to slay the dragon and reclaim their homeland; of Thorin, their leader, leaving these few behind and of the children's father, Bard, and his imprisonment. It seems a completely dire set of circumstances in my opinion but I don't wish to dampen their spirits so I listen well and tell them a little of myself in turn. They are all sweet beings and seem genuinely interested, apart from Fili who never leaves Kili's side.

When Kili awakes sometime later Fili almost starts crying again, hugging his brother and thanking the gods. Oin and Bofur also rush over to their companion, rejoicing in his survival but I stay in the corner with the children, not wanting to pry. I am surprised to hear Kili's voice above the others, cracked and sore, but audible.

"Tauriel? Is she here?" he tries to sit up but the dwarves block me from his view.

"Yes, Kili, she saved you," Fili clasps his brother's shoulder firmly, perhaps a little too firmly as Kili winces slightly.

"Can I see her?" At his soft request I go over to him, drinking in his healthy appearance. He still looks a little battered of course, but so different from the dying man I tended to during the night. He smiles when he sees me and my heart thumps wildly as I return the grin.

"_Lle naa vanima_," I tell him, safe in the knowledge that he has no idea what I am saying. His confusion shows on his face but I simply find myself laughing, a wonderful sound that I can't contain once it starts, full of relief and happiness. Kili laughs too although his confusion doesn't fade. His fingers reach for mine once more and I take them, feeling heat rush to my face at even this simple touch.

"Thank you," he whispers to me, his wide eyes full of feeling that seem to see right through me.

"I promised I would keep you safe, Kili, and keep you safe I will,"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N nice fluffy chapter hehe. With a sneaky bit of bilbofur because I accidently started shipping them and now I can't stop - J x**

In the day after Kili's healing we get to enjoy a brief respite. It seems that the other dwarves have not yet woken the dragon which leaves us some hard won peace. I try to enjoy it but we all remain restless, knowing it can only last so long. I sit down beside Bofur as night falls again and watch him whittle away at something while he tells me animatedly about their adventures before they came to Mirkwood.

"So the tree, right, was falling from this great cliff! And I'm not one to be fond of heights, being a dwarf and all but that's not the point. The tree was dangling, we were all dangling from it with nothing to do but hang there, terrified as we watch Thorin try and take on the pale orc all by himself! It was horrible, he was getting slaughtered, only don't tell him I told you that, when Bilbo, bless his soul! Bilbo runs straight out, off of the tree and in between Thorin and the beast! And he's only a small thing, but my, what a brave heart," Bofur's voice rises and falls with emotion throughout his story and softens when he talks of Bilbo. I like listening to his stories, the way he speaks amuses me, always so full of life and in that funny accent of his.

"Yes, yes, we all know you're smitten with the hobbit Bofur," I jump at the sound of Kili's voice behind us as he smacks Bofur round the head with such force that his hat topples off. Bofur grumbles as he picks it up and dusts it off before shoving it unceremoniously back on.

"You're not one to talk about being smitten Kili," he growls and I turn to see Kili's face flush bright red beneath his beard.

"Shut up," he growls and limps away.

"Kili!" I say with more excitement than I mean to as I stand up to go after him. I sit on a stool next to his and try to meet his eyes. "How's the leg feeling?" I ask, my fingers hovering over his thigh. I notice him squirm at my proximity so I pull my hand back sharply and place it in my own lap. He certainly does seem a lot better despite his slight limp.

"It's er, fine yeah," he stammers, "Thanks. Listen, what Bofur said...he's just, I mean, he's just being – well he's just messing about you know?" Kili finally gets out, his cheeks still blazing and his eyes cast downward.

"Of course," I reply, "Totally understand." I assure him, secretly feeling a little disappointed at his words. Fili snorts from the corner and conceals it with a cough when Kili casts him a deathly glare.

"Want to go for a walk?" I suddenly suggest, knowing it is forward, even foolish but desperately wanting the chance to talk to him alone without interference of the teasing dwarves.

"Uh, sure," Kili's face brightens up at my suggestion until he snorts, "well, limp more like! No, I'll manage." He protests before I can offer him help or demand he rest. "C'mon then," he says gruffly and heads out the door; aiming a punch at his brother on his way out.

The air is chilly with the coming of nightfall and the streets are mainly deserted.

"It's a funny place, isn't it? All lopsided, like it can't decide whether it's standing up or falling down," Kili comments and I find myself agreeing with him, many of the buildings do seem to be in a state somewhere between dilapidation and repair.

"It was once a great city..." I murmur, glancing around at the houses that crumble into the water.

"Before the dragon," Kili finishes.

"Yes, do you really think it a good idea to reawaken the beast?" Kili stops short, shocked by my question.

"Of course, my lady, Erebor is our home, where we belong. We cannot let that dragon steal it from us!" He speaks out valiantly, looking more like a warrior for a second than an injured young man. Then his face falls. "I only wish I could be there to see it done,"

I stop him and lean down to stroke his stubbled cheek, pleased when he leans into my hand and closes his eyes.

"I know you do, you are a brave prince," I know how he feels; I would also hate to be kept back from such an important mission. "But your time will come before this is all done I am sure of it." He opens his eyes and lifts his hand to keep mine pressed against his face.

"You are very wise, Lady Tauriel, but you are not so cautious. I do not think I am the only reckless one in this pair," he grins at me, taking my hand from his cheek and clasping it in his instead, then he seems to think better of it and pulls away, blushing. "Did you not abandon your kin to save one foolish dwarf?" he winks and I giggle, pleased to see him returning to his usual self.

"What on earth was I thinking?" I raise an eyebrow at him, laughing until his face turns to a grimace.

"Could we sit?" he asks shyly, "my leg is not up to much," he sounds embarrassed by his weakness, looking down and fiddling with his hands. We sit on a log, a little closer than perhaps necessary and look upward into the sky where stars are beginning to glow.

"Your stars, Tauriel," he says, smiling.

"They remind me of you now," It is my turn to blush and I look intently at my lap while I can feel his gaze on me. I can sense his grin without even looking.

"What about you and that fancy elf though?"

"Legolas?" I reply, quizzical, I didn't believe he had even noticed Legolas let alone paid any attention to my interactions with him.

"I don't know, pointy eared guy with blonde hair, he had a sour look about him when he saw me, but not so when he looked at you," Kili says gruffly, the break in his voice revealing his jealousy. I'm shocked that things have turned out this way, although I can't say I hadn't hoped for it. Could Kili really be interested in me? When I healed him, was he simply delirious? Or did his words contain truth? My thoughts consume me and Kili coughs to bring me back to the conversation.

"No, no. I mean, he is my friend," I finally say, friend not quite covering mine and Legolas' relationship but having no other word for it.

"And there uh, aren't any other elven suitors waiting for you back in Mirkwood are there?" Kili splutters, hiding his face.

"Oh yes, many," I elbow him, winking, "But I don't want them," Kili looks relieved at this but tries to pull of his laid back, flirtatious manner.

"Who do you want, fair lady?" he breathes in a low voice. My body shivers in a way that has nothing to do with the cold air. He leans in closer to me, the heat of his body transferring to my skin as our sides press together. I bite down on my lip, avoiding looking at him in case I blush. It was so much easier with Legolas, I had him right where I wanted him and could easily toy with him but with Kili it's different. Every shift of his weight towards me, every breath close to my ear sends my heart flying and stills my tongue. I never thought I would like being teased, preferring to be the one in control but with Kili I find that I enjoy it much more than I expected. I breathe out slowly, my breath like dragon's smoke in the air.

"I want..." I begin slowly, letting him hang on my words, "A silly, reckless...beautiful...dwarf," I sigh, finally admitting it. There was something about him that first day in the woods that intrigued me and when I promised to keep him safe, it wasn't just reassurance, it was true. And now I think I would like to keep him safe for as long as possible, forever.

"Even if said dwarf is always getting himself into trouble?" Kili laughs, his brown eyes staring into mine.

"Especially if said dwarf is always getting himself into trouble," I confirm, "I have to have something to do don't I? Saving damsels in distress!" I laugh at him and he hits me gently as a retort but he laughs along too. His hand finds mine and I breathe in sharply.

"So what did you invite me out here for then, feisty elf maiden?" He waggles his brows at me, leaning close. He really is quite tall for a dwarf; I barely have to lean down at all to make our faces the same height. He stops smiling and breathes softly, his full lips parted, his eyes looking up into mine.

"Kili," I say quietly, my lips almost grazing his as I speak. He doesn't answer and I have nothing more to say so at the same moment we lean in and meet each other's lips in such a glorious, unknown passion that it elicits a sigh from me. His lips are rough and chapped and surrounded by stubble, so different from the few elves I have kissed but I like it. It feels real and raw, his mouth hungry for mine. He moans onto my lips and reaches to entwine his hand in my hair but we are forced apart by a mighty cracking roar; a sound so loud that the earth may be breaking in two. Kili's eyes mirror my terror as we stare at each other, stunned into silence; our brief moment of peace shattered.

Smaug has woken.


	13. Chapter 13

We rush back to the house as the rumbles continue to sound from the mountain in the distance. I have to help Kili along because of his leg, or at least that's my excuse. When we've manoeuvred our way down the now busy, winding streets full of screaming people I clamber up the steps to Bard's house and come across a familiar face. His blonde hair wet and sleek from the drizzling rain that has started to fall, his expression worried –

"Legolas!" I cry, throwing my arms around his neck in an embrace. "You came back! I thought you were hunting the orc pack," I take his hands and feel Kili try to stand a little taller beside me so I drop them again. This of course, does not go unnoticed by Legolas, but he has the decency not to mention it.

"I was, I've been tracking them all day but I felt bad for leaving you, I thought you might think I was angry..." he looks down, ashamed, "When I returned to the house you weren't here, that's when we heard the dragon," We all step inside the little house, looking worriedly about us. Kili leaves my side and goes to his brother. Oin sits with the two girls, his trumpet in his ear. I doubt he'd need his trumpet to hear the sounds of the dragon though.

"Where is Bain?" I exclaim as I take in the scene. The boy is only young; they should be keeping him safe not letting him run off.

"He went to release Da from the cells, Bofur went with him," Sigrid speaks up, her voice filled with worry as she clutches her sister close to her.

"Aye, Bofur is good at lock picking," Fili chimes in and I just nod, not seeing what I can do about it now.

"Well what's the plan?" Kili exclaims, stepping forward looking at each of us in turn, although I notice he avoids Legolas's gaze. "We can't just sit here and let them get slaughtered by a dragon!"

"The dragon will come here after, I'm sure," Legolas adds, receiving a horrible look from Kili.

"Well yes, of course," He snaps impatiently, "But that's not the point is it? What are we going to do when he does get here? Do you think we could draw him here quicker? A diversion, so to speak, so that Thorin and the company have a chance to get out," concern for his kin fills the dwarf's face in an expression so pained that I wish to kiss it right off his lips. Ridiculous thought, I tell myself. It's hardly the time for it and I haven't even processed how I feel about our kiss anyway!

"Da has a black arrow!" Sigrid stands up to address everyone, "He showed it to Bain before he got taken, if they can let him out, then he can shoot the beast. We will just have to divert the guards while he does so,"

"I think Smaug is diversion enough, Sigrid. Can we be sure Bard's aim will be true? What if he misses and the last arrow is lost?" Fili queries and Sigrid's face grows blotchy and red as she balls her fists up at her sides.

"Who are you to judge my father's aim?" She steps forward angrily and Tilda pulls her back by the skirt.

"I'm merely saying," Fili replies flatly, "Your father is a brave man and has been a gracious host to us, but that arrow is our only chance, can we trust him with it?"

"We can draw Smaug to where we want him to be, and your father can shoot him once he is in the prime position," I suggest calmly, not wanting arguments to spread between our own little group, "Only how do we get his attention?"

"I bet he would come for the heir of Durin," Kili says gravely, his eyes dark, devoid of their usual twinkle.

"No," Fili and I say at the same time. "You can't go Kili, I'm older anyway, I'll do it." Fili adds and the brothers begin to squabble about who should go, each determined to protect the other. Legolas gives me a sad look and I rest my head against his shoulder.

"It's the best plan we've got," he finally breaks up the argument, "Tauriel and I will go with you, as guard," he ignores the protests of the dwarves who insist they do not need a guard. "Tauriel? What do you think?" he turns to me, blue eyes searching mine.

"I agree with Legolas," I finally say and see Kili bite his lip from the corner of my eye. We don't have to wait long until Bain returns with his father and Bofur, we fill them in on the plan and they all nod grimly, agreeing. Bofur and Oin, after some grumbling, offer to stay here and look after the children but Bain insists upon accompanying his father. I take a seat next to Kili and Fili while they argue and we wait for Smaug's arrival, no one can say when he will come, but the growling sounds of the mountain are fast becoming louder.

"You don't have to come with Fili and I," Kili whispers to me, his fingers just grazing mine but not enough for me to be sure it was on purpose.

"Yes I do," I smile sadly at him and ruffle his dark hair before he shoves my hand away.

"I'm trying to be serious for once, Tauriel!" He retorts but he catches my hand for a second before letting it drop between us once more. His voice softens and he lowers his head, "I don't want you to get hurt. Least of all because of me," he avoids my eyes when he talks, clearly not used to these kind of emotional talks.

"Haven't I already made it clear that I'm always going to want to keep you safe?"

"I'm not sure you can," he laughs quietly, looking at me once more. My heart stings at his comment and I look straight ahead, not really seeing for the thin film of liquid in my eyes. I blink it back before it can make an appearance; I've never been one for crying.

"Tauriel," he whispers, trying to turn my face toward him.

"Maybe I cannot, but it doesn't mean I can't try," I snap a little too harshly but my feelings are bruised, a sensation I'm not used to and I can't say I'm overly fond of it. Kili groans and leans into me, releasing a sigh.

"And they say dwarves are stubborn," he mutters under his breath and I elbow him, giggling despite the situation. I rest my head on his as he leans on me and don't move away when he covers my hand with his. His grip is warm and reassuring and so pleasant that I ignore the stares of the others so that I can enjoy it a little longer. His thumb traces patterns over the back of my hand, it's a gentle, relaxing motion but my peace is broken by the sound from outside. Everyone jumps at the loud roar and Bard rushes to the little window. He frowns, his face looking older and wearier in the orange light from the sky.

"I think it's time to put our plan into action." He grits his teeth and we prepare for Smaug's wrath.


	14. Chapter 14

The room glows orange with fiery light and everyone grows silent huddled together in fear. Our moment of silence is like the deep breath before the plunge and suddenly our ears are attacked with the horrifying noises of outside. Roars and crackling flames mix with the screams of the townspeople and crying children; worst of all is the deep, booming voice above the ruckus – Smaug's voice.

"Burn!" The voice cries out, cackling to itself and Tilda begins to cry. "This feeble town is no match for me for I am Smaug the tyrannical! All shall suffer me, for I am fire, I am death and all will burn."

We all meet each other's eyes, holding our breath in fear before Fili makes a sudden dash for the door, his sword in hand.

"Fili! What are you doing?" Kili cries out but Fili merely replies –

"Putting the plan into the action!" I take after him, with Legolas and Kili in tow while Bard sneaks out the back door with his black arrow hidden beneath his jacket.

Outside the streets are manic, people run for cover unsure of where to go, parts of buildings have come down and the air that was so cold only hours ago is uncomfortably hot. The whole place seems to glow red and orange. That's when I see him; Smaug. Larger than I'd even imagined, filling the sky with his great frame. His claws reach down every now and then to tear the roof off a building while he stops to incinerate a whole alley. My heart thumps in my chest.

"Where does Bard need us?" Fili calls back to us and Legolas points in the direction of a tall tower with a device on top that I do not know the name of, I only know it is used for firing the black arrow.

"Wait!" Kili yells and pushes me back against a wall as the dragon swoops close overhead. Suddenly he rushes out, an arrow strung in his bow.

"What are you doing?!" I try to grab him but he darts out of my reach and lets the arrow fly. It hits Smaug's underbelly, it doesn't dent his thick armour but it certainly fixes his attention on us. I see now Kili's intent. Great yellow orbs of eyes widen at the side of the strange group huddled in the alleyway.

"Who dare try to fight me?" The voice bellows and his stomach begins to glow, signalling a fiery death.

"Now!" I exclaim and we rush down another path as a thick jet of flame hits the place we'd just been. Smaug roars in fury and continues to fly over us, sometimes dropping down and placing his dagger- like claws dangerously close to us.

"Smaug!" Fili's voice rings out as he turns to face the dragon, "You are not so mighty as they say!" He taunts the dragon whose eyes shrink into angry slits. "Are you no match for me? The heir of Durin!" I hold my breath at Fili's daring words but I know that they are working, Smaug's attention is fixed on him and we are not far from our destination.

"Heir of Durin you say? There is no King under the mountain, and nor will there ever be, except I! I destroyed your uncle in smoke and flame and I shall do the same to you, dwarf!" He spits the last word in disgust and I push Fili onwards as the dragon pursues us. My heart beats in my mouth as he fast approaches; I try to focus only on the mane of golden hair in front of me, guiding where to go. We are so close. I hope you are there Bard, you're our only chance. What a foolish, simple minded plan it seems now, with so many flaws, but what other options did we have? Maybe there were others, but none that we had time to think about. I hear a scream from behind me as Smaug drops to the street, his heavy wings demolishing buildings as he does so. I hope there was no one inside. Please let there be no one inside. The scream came from Kili, he and Legolas are trapped behind Smaug, only able to watch as he advances on Fili and I, his great tail flicking menacingly as he bares his huge teeth at us.

"Heir of Durin," he hisses, "And an elf! All shall die at my hand, all shall burn!" His scales brighten and Fili and I rush to the side out of his range – only just. My flesh tingles at such close proximity to the heat. He bears down on us once more, snarling and blowing dark pillars of smoke from his nostrils. His breath smells like rotting meat.

Smaug lets out a cry of fury as another of Kili's arrows flies at his side. In his rage he pushes off from the ground and launches back into the air. As he does so his tail causes the house we were sheltering under to fall. Time seems to slow and yet speed up all at once. The pieces of brick and wood fill the air around me while dust enters my throat. There is only one ending, Fili and I will be crushed. I do the only reasonable thing I can think of and I shove Fili away from me with as much force as I can muster but I don't see what happens to him before the debris collapses onto my body and the air is pushed from my lungs. Everything is black.


	15. Chapter 15

"She's going to be fine," A voice sounds from somewhere in the distance.

"Can't you do anything else for her?" Another sounds, more familiar this time. It's full of anxiety and pain. I feel a gentle squeeze of my hand and realise that I do in fact, still have limbs.

"I should take her back home, my father will be able to heal her," A third voice, calm and steady as always while a long fingered hand brushes hair from my face.

"I told you, I'm a healer. It's what I do!" The first voice is angry at the other's denial of his skills. "She was very lucky, she's going to be bruised for a while but it's much better than it could have been." The voice softens now and my eyes strain against the binding that keeps them shut. My fingers reach up to pull it free but only scratch at my skin. The binding is of my own making. At the movement of my hands there are two distinct gasps.

"Tauriel! Tauriel!" Rough hands clutch mine and try to prise them from my eyes.

"Stop it, you'll hurt her!" I resist the hands but under the cover my palms my lids finally flutter open. I peer through my fingers at the scene around me. Three people stand around me, two dwarves and an elf. I remove my hands from my face completely and blink up at them all in confusion.

"Tauriel! You're okay..." Kili presses his hand to my forehead as if checking my temperature. His hair is a mess, and there are scratches on his face but he seems relatively unharmed. To my other side stands Legolas, he reaches down and takes my hand in his. He looks flawless as always.

"Here, let me help you sit up," He says gently and lifts my upper half so that I am propped in a sitting position with my back against some pillows. I realise I am on a small bed in Bard's house with a thick woollen blanket covering my lower body. At the foot of the bed is the third person, Oin, while Legolas and Kili stand at either side. I feel strange being so low down with them all standing so I choke out the word –

"Sit," My voice sounds fine but feels rough coming out of my throat. I cough, trying to clear it but only cause more discomfort. Oin pulls up two wooden stools and offers them to Legolas and Kili.

"I better go check in with the others," He says, "Come see me if you need anything, Tauriel," He gives a little bow before exiting the room. I raise my eyebrows at my friends.

"Someone, please explain what is going on," I smooth out a crease in the blanket and wait for them to speak.

"Well, you remember our plan?" Kili begins, fear of my reaction etched on his face.

"Yes," I say impatiently, "Fili and I got separated from you two; the dragon was coming for us. What happened after that?"

"You – you saved him, Tauriel," Kili whispers, tears sparkling in his big eyes. "You pushed him out of the way, but some debris fell on you. Oin says you're lucky it wasn't some of the heavier stuff, and elf bodies are strong." He pauses, looking down, "I thought I might lose both of you," His voice catches and he avoids my eyes.

"Smaug is dead." Legolas says flatly, staring at me, "Our plan worked, Bard shot him with the black arrow right after you fell unconscious. Fili was yelling and tugging at the rubble but Kili and I couldn't tell what was going on. We rushed over there and well; we got you out in the end. Oin is a good healer, I am grateful to him," Legolas only smiles right at the end of his story and I smile back. He knew I was asking about what happened to Smaug and not about my own fate; he told me what I needed to know with no frills because he knew I did not want sympathy. He knows me so well, my best friend.

"I have to speak to my father as soon as possible," He looks guilty, "You should not travel far yet, I'm sorry." Now he too avoids looking at me, "Would you mind if I returned to Mirkwood to speak with him? I will only be a few days, I will come back for you," His blue eyes pierce mine, searching for my permission so I nod.

"I fear that Smaug's death will only bring upon us more horrors," I mutter grimly and I see in the hard line of Legolas's mouth that he agrees.

"I will not be long, you will be safe here for now," he bends to kiss my cheek, "Rest, Tauriel," with one last look he too strides from the room, leaving Kili and I alone. Kili breathes in deeply, eyes cast down at the floor. I reach out tentatively and stroke his hair, it's a mess at the moment but it is like him; wild and free. He looks up when I do this and I notice the tears have spilled over his lashes and leave faint tracks on his cheeks. I delicately wipe one away with my index finger and laughs.

"This is so embarrassing, I'm supposed to be strong, not cry!" He wipes his eyes rather more roughly than I did and flushes scarlet.

"You are strong," I tell him truthfully and stop stroking his hair to pat the bed beside me. "Get in," I say and giggle at the inappropriate way he could take my words. His expression is quizzical.

"I don't think there's room," He eyes the bed suspiciously, it is rather small.

"Nonsense," I brush his protest aside, "I'm cold and lonely, come warm me up," He raises an eyebrow at this and shoots me his typical flirtatious smile. "Oh shh you, not like that, I want a hug is all," I scoot as far over as I can and he removes his boots before climbing in next to me and pulling the blanket over both of us.

"See, we fit perfectly," I smile, despite the obvious squash. He chuckles and gently places an arm around me.

"We just need to cuddle up close," He purrs in my ear and I shiver despite the blanket.

"So what happens now?" I quickly pose the question to distract myself, though his lips look so inviting...full and pink, they are chapped with a deep slit on the bottom lip but to me they look lush and wonderful. I wonder if he notices me staring as he nibbles the bottom lip nervously.

"What now, indeed. I'm afraid you are right and that the troubles are not yet over. I suppose I will go to Erebor to join the rest of my kin and you...well, you are free to do as you choose although I wouldn't object to you joining me," He bites his lip shyly again.

"Master dwarf, you flatter me so," I laugh as I press closer to him, the warmth of his body radiates to mine and makes me feel comfortable and cosy. Despite slight pains it would be quite easy to forget all of the troubles that are going on while I lay here with Kili.

"I know you probably wish to be with your people, but I would very much like to show you Erebor," He blushes fiercely and when I laugh he buries his face in my shoulder with a muffled, "Stop laughing at me!"

"I am only laughing because of your sweetness," I stroke his hair again to coax him out and when his face does reappear he reminds me of a little puppy. Without thinking I lean down and kiss the tip of his nose. He wrinkles it and makes a face before putting his hand behind my neck and pulling me down to meet his mouth. The kiss is warm and makes my heart stir as his rough lips push against mine. His large hand feels hot and steady on my neck, pulling me to him to deepen the kiss. I place my own hands on his back; his broad shoulders feel strong beneath my fingers and all the layers of dwarven clothing. I want to drag him closer to me but he breaks the kiss and pecks my cheek before looking back at me.

"No interruptions this time," He smiles and I grumble –

"Only from you," as I tuck some hair behind my ear and shift my position so that I am half lying down.

"Never satisfied are you, my lady," He laughs as his lips trace from my ear down my jaw until they meet my lips once more. Only temporarily though. "I want to thank you," He looks me in the eyes, his face turned sincere, "For saving Fili. You have saved us both now, me more times than I can count! But I mean it; it is a debt I can never repay, thank you,"

"It's nothing," My lips turn up in a smile as I press my body closer to him and he tightens his arm around me.

"When you are strong enough, come with me to Erebor and meet my kin. I mean, I know you have met them, but properly this time, not as prisoners." He nuzzles his face against mine, his thick hair tickling my cheek.

"Okay," I breathe quietly, suddenly feeling quite tired again as I lay down properly. Kili lies down too, on his side facing me. Our noses touch and I grin, we are so close that his features blur in my vision. "I'd go with you anywhere," I whisper and close the gap by pressing my lips to his.

"Sleep now, fair maiden," He murmurs against my lips, the vibrations of his speech tickling me. I do as he says, in his arms I sleep peacefully. While we still can.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A nice girly/cute chapter that I planned while waiting for my train! Please review! – J x**

When I wake again, Kili is gone. The bed no longer feels warm and cosy but cold and confining with the blanket tangled around my limbs. Fear spreads through me like ice and I start to thrash around wildly until I fall to the floor with a crash.

"Kili?"I call, my voice sounding strained as I run from the room, "Kili?!"

"You love him, don't you?" I jump at the voice that comes from the corner. Sigrid smiles at my bedraggled appearance and walks over to me with two steaming mugs in her hands. "Come on," she places them on a surface before leading me to a seat, "Let's sit you down, I made tea," she pats the cushion next to her gently and I join her, embarrassed about my dramatic entrance. I clasp my fingers around the mug and let the warmth leach into me.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I was having a nightmare," I mutter, heat rising to my face as I imagine how unstable I must have looked. Sigrid merely smiles sweetly as ever as she tucks a piece of my long hair behind my ear.

"Don't be sorry," she sips at her tea and I follow her example. The liquid burns my tongue but it makes me feel better so I continue to drink it.

"So, how did it happen?" She raises a blonde eyebrow at me mischievously and her rosy lips curve upward.

"How did what happen?" I stammer, desperately not wanting to talk about the accident. Sigrid laughs at me, a soft girly laugh before she leans in and whispers in a low seductive voice.

"You and Kili. You _love_ him," she giggles at my reaction, my eyes blinking in my confusion.

"Oh, I...do I?" My voice comes out higher pitched than usual and I cough to cover it up. This is not something I've talked to anyone about; I haven't even sifted through my thoughts myself. But I suppose I did kiss him. A fair few times. And there's that funny feeling I get when he's around and the other funny feeling I get when he's not. Oh no.

"He loves you," Sigrid cocks her head to the side as she says so and I try to avoid looking too flustered. "I know these things," she begins to blush madly; "I know them, for I have felt them. There's a boy in town, oh he is so...so wonderful!" She bites her lip as her gaze drifts upward, lost in the memory of her love. It comes as a surprise to me, not that it should, she is a very pretty girl; all blonde curls and blue eyes.

"What's his name?" I imitate the voice she used to tease me as I raise my brows at her questioningly.

"Ronan," Her smile broadens, causing me to grin too, "He asked me to marry him!" She blurts out then claps her hands to her face, her eyes wide. "Only, I haven't told anyone yet! Well, you obviously now but I didn't mean to. It's okay, I can trust you," she smoothes down her skirt as her pink cheeks return to her usual colour.

"Well what did you say?" I ask excitedly and she bites on her lip for a moment.

"Well, yes of course!" She squeals and I instinctively reach out to embrace her. She hugs me back tightly, rocking slightly in her giddiness. "Just promise you won't tell Da!" She points her finger at me in mock seriousness and I mime zipping my lips, sending us both into fits of giggles. I realise how nice it is to have some light hearted girl talk. It's not as if I didn't have female friends back home, but none who I was close enough with to gossip to. My closest friend was always Legolas and we never talked about boys. At least, not like this. But this is fun; soft and warm and giggly talk. I like it.

"Would you help me choose a dress?" She whispers breathlessly, her eyes sparkling with her excitement.

"I could you get an elvish one!" I exclaim and am happy to see her face light up.

"Oh! Would you? That would be wonderful. Do you think you'll ever get married?" Her question takes me off guard as it turns the conversation back to me. I try to imagine myself in a wedding veil, being someone's wife. Kili's face looks so happy in my mind. I mentally kick myself; Kili doesn't want to marry me! Where are these thoughts coming from? I gulp down the rest of my tea to put off answering.

"Oh, I don't know," I shrug in a non-committed way, "But I would love to come to your wedding, if you'd have me!" I add on the end, squeezing Sigrid's hand.

"Of course I would! And I'm sure you'll get married, Tauriel, any man," she pauses to wink, "Or dwarf, would be lucky to have you!" Before I can reply someone bursts through the door. Both Sigrid and I jump in alarm but it is only Bard.

"Da!" She leaps up and runs to hug him.

"I've found somewhere for you and Tilda to stay," At his words Sigrid's smile turns to a frown. "Don't look at me like that, you will be safer here," He kisses her on the head and walks through to another room for something.

"Somewhere for you to stay?" I inquire, focused on Sigrid's pouting mouth.

"Da and some men are travelling with the dwarves to Erebor. To ask for their share of the gold that Thorin promised, but Da worries that there may be a battle so he is taking many strong fighters with him," She tells me mournfully.

"A battle? Not between the men and the dwarves, surely?" I begin to panic but she waves her hands up.

"No, no. Between darker forces who may come to seize the gold. Da is making me stay here, Bain is allowed to go and I'm older than him! It's because I am a woman," She surprises me by stomping her foot in her irritation. "You are a woman and you're one of the best fighters I have ever seen!"

"I am flattered by your words, Sigrid! But I am afraid I have no power over your father's mind," Her face falls and I stroke her hair gently, "You are a brave woman, your time will come," I embrace her again and she smiles.

"Thank you; you are a good friend, Tauriel. When all this is over, come back to see me? I will miss you if you do not,"

"Of course, I've never had a friend like you before," I tell her truthfully, causing her to look down bashfully. There is a sharp rap on the door and Sigrid hurries to open it.

"Kili!" I half call out, half sigh in relief at the sight of the dwarf. He looks pleased but surprised at my reaction.

"You're awake now then, sleepy head!" He laughs at me and I groan but he leans up to catch my lips in a kiss. I feel embarrassed that Sigrid should witness this but she merely giggles and turns away in an effort to give us some privacy. "We're leaving this evening, will you come with me?" Kili's voice is breathless with his anticipation at finally seeing Erebor. I imagine his face when he lays eyes on the mountain. I would not miss it for the world.

"I thought I told you," I kiss him once more, this time not bothering about Sigrid's presence, "That I would go anywhere with you,"

I feel him smile beneath my lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for the arrival at Erebor but I tried anyway, hope you enjoy – J x**

The boat slips gently down the river, its sleek wood parting the surface of the water which reflects the night above. Kili's knee bounces excitedly next to me. I perch on a bench at the back of the boat, squeezed in next to Kili and Fili; I'm on the edge so I have the liberty of trailing my fingers in the cool water and amusing myself by disturbing the reflections. Not that Kili's excitement isn't amusement enough; all the dwarves are beside themselves but Fili and Kili especially, being the youngest. They constantly nudge each other, exchanging childhood stories about the mountain and laughing nervously as we draw closer. Also in the boat are Bofur, Oin and Bain, along with Bard who steers and a couple of his men; so we're fairly squashed in. In another boat behind us are more men from Laketown.

"Look, Tauriel!" Kili elbows me harder than I think he meant to and points ahead of us, "Look! We're getting so close now! Oh I can't wait to see it! And Uncle Thorin of course," He adds hastily but can't suppress his grin.

"Oh my prince," I laugh and stroke his hair, as I look to see that we are indeed fast approaching the mountain. Its high, solitary peak pierces the sky as it rises through mist and clouds, seeming to never end. I lean backwards and gaze upwards at the star-dotted sky. "Beautiful," I whisper breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is," Kili smiles, clearly thinking I am still talking about the mountain. I let him believe it. Our fingers entwine, keeping us connected while he and Fili continue to talk animatedly. I let my mind also wander to thoughts of inside the mountain. I know that within its thick walls lies enough gold to rebuild the ruined city of Dale many times over. I know too, that there are jewels within that mountain that my own king desired; desired so much so that when he was denied them he cut himself off from the dwarven kingdom. This was to their downfall, for perhaps had Thranduil been granted the jewels he would've helped them fight Smaug in the first place. Still, it is my personal belief that friendships and loyalty should be forged from things other than what material goods you can offer one another.

My train of thought is broken by the gentle thud of the boat as it meets the bank. The dwarves give a collective gasp as they rush to be the first one onto the land. Kili bounds out of the boat with great agility considering the injury he suffered not long ago. He starts to walk off but at the last moment seems to remember my prescense and rushes back to take my hand. He guides me onto the earth and I let him, despite the fact we both know I am the more graceful of the two. He smiles sheepishly at me.

"Forgive me; I merely got caught up in my excitement,"

"No forgiveness is required!" I wave him off with a smile. The land we walk on is dark and rocky, a large barren plain stretching out for miles with great hillocks of rock scattered on it. In the distance lies the ruins of the old city, a once mighty place, it now lies crumbling in decay. Beyond that - the mountain.

"Erebor," Fili breathes softly.

"By my beard!" Bofur exclaims in reply. Some of the men laugh at the dwarves' reactions however they too are struck by the sight of the mountain. It doesn't take too long for us to cross the plain, what with the dwarves' eagerness and the men's hunger for treasure. Before the night is through we reach the last stretch of earth before the great gates and as if by an unspoken agreement we stop to gaze upon it. The gates have been torn wide open by Smaug's claws and wings and I suddenly fear that the others of the company could not possibly have survived such wrath. And yet a faint golden glow comes from within the entrance hall.

"Thorin!" Fili cries out and breaks into a run, a wild smile plastered on his face. Kili glances at me, holding out his hand in a question. I can see him itching to follow his brother. I clasp his hand firmly in mine and we follow suit, sprinting across the land. Gasping and laughing, we run toward his homeland, feeling free and youthful. The wind tugs at our hair and lashes our faces. Behind us I can hear Bard and his men calling for us to stop but the running feels so wonderful that we don't listen to him. Bofur and Oin have joined us in the race as we near the entrance. I feel as if I'm intruding on their private moment but Kili's hand never lets go of mine. We come to an abrupt stop, breathing heavily as we reach the giant statues of dwarf kings and the great stone pillars that mark the entrance. Kili swears loudly in Khuzdul. The other dwarves laugh manically at the sight or mutter their own words of astonishment.

"Thorin!" Fili repeats as the young king appears from within. He looks battle worn, but mighty as ever, lit from behind by the fiery glow. In his pursuit are the rest of the dwarves, in a similar dishevelled state but with the unmistakeable happiness etched onto their tired faces. Kili finally releases my hand as he and Fili rush to their uncle to embrace him. Oin greets a red-haired dwarf while Bofur runs to the hobbit, Bilbo, that he told me of; capturing him in such a forceful embrace that the two of them topple backward. Bofur laughs joyfully but Bilbo's face turns pink.

"Kili, you're healed!" Thorin's deep voice is full of happiness as he takes in Kili's healthy appearance.

"Thanks to Tauriel," he points to me and Thorin's eyes narrow in distrust at the sight of me. He mutters something to Kili in a low voice and my young dwarf's eyebrows knit together in anger but Fili pushes in between them, diffusing the situation.

"Smaug is dead, Thorin, our quest was successful!" Fili grins.

"Yes, because of me." Bard's cool words dissipate the pleasant reunion as he strides toward Thorin from behind me. "My men and I would like to collect our share of the gold you promised." The man's face is cold and stony as the rock surrounding him, while Thorin's takes on a similar expression. I tense up at the standoff, feeling out of place; not belonging with the men or the dwarves. Until Kili slips his arms around my waist from behind me. I relax at his warm touch and turn to look at him. He slides his arms from around me and takes my hand instead, smirking when I sigh as his fingers trail over my body.

"Come on," he says quietly, casting a worried look at the angry men, "I want you to meet my friends."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hooray for sneaky gandalf quotes for the first line! I like this chapter, I don't know, I hope you do too :) Please please review :) - J x**

They're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them. The dwarves, that is. We sit in a rough circle around the little fire they've made while they tell me about themselves and their quest; the ones who have known him for years even throw in some embarrassing childhood stories about Kili, at which he grumbles and blushes. I was worried they would react coolly to me as Thorin and his right-hand man, the bald headed dwarf with tattoos had done. However they greeted me warmly which left me questioning the feud between our races more so than ever.

It feels a strange place to me, although I am used to living underground, out kingdom is an airy place despite being carved into rock and the stairways, paths and buildings resemble tall, winding trees, whereas here everything is sturdy and angular. It is beautiful with its green and gold marble, the detailed carvings amongst the stone, but it is different from my own home and feels much more overwhelming. We seem to rattle about in the great halls, there being so few of us in such a large space. The dwarf company has set up their camp in a small chamber though, and with the fire and their merry laughter it does become rather homely. However, when a food fight begins I excuse myself, closely followed by Kili, to further explore the mountain.

"Sorry about that," he chuckles, "Dwarves are not so polite as elves," I imagine he'd quite enjoy himself back with the others so I'm flattered that he came with me, although I suppose he's probably partaken in many food fights in his lifetime; missing one won't harm him.

"No, it's fascinating, learning about other cultures," I tell him earnestly, trying to prevent my tone from slipping into sarcasm, especially as my words are true.

"You like them then?" Kili seems worried for a moment that I might say no.

"They are wonderful and very friendly. I didn't think they would warm to me, especially after your uncle's expression..." I trail off, finally admitting that I was offended by Thorin's reaction. It's not as if my own king treated the dwarves with any respect so maybe I should expect none, but still, my ego was a little bruised at being rebuffed by Kili's uncle. Kili makes a face.

"Don't mind him, he's just holding a grudge from the old days, when the Elven King abandoned him," He realises his words may hold offence as soon as they topple from his mouth and he claps a hand to his lips, almost comically.

"Don't be silly, I know of many things my King has done and whether I agree with them or not, I believe he did what he judged right for his people," I see Thranduil in my mind's eye, cold and alone, caring for the kingdom but without one to care for him. Of course he has all sorts of servants and guards but it is not the same as having a true friend or a lover. He found life in his son after he lost his wife but as Legolas grew older and needed less attention the King turned cold and bitter once more. A vision comes to me of Legolas in many years, coming unto the same fate as his father. I shudder at the thought, hoping something so sad would never happen to someone so pure of heart.

"I'll make him come around," Kili continues, breaking my train of thought, "If he doesn't then we can run away together and get married in secret!" He winks at me. I laugh but my heart beat quickens, was Sigrid right about what she said? Could Kili really _love_ me? So much so that he would want to marry me? Don't be foolish, I try to tell myself, he was joking. But the thought persists, fighting for my attention.

"Is that what you want?" My breath catches in my throat, making my voice sound strange as I ask him. We have stopped walking now, and stand in a dimly lit passageway, there is just enough light coming from the chamber we left behind us to illuminate his expression. His features rearrange themselves multiple times, undecided on whether they are embarrassed, shocked or confused. I'm not too sure myself. "Forget it, it was a foolish, impulsive thing for me to say, I'm sorry," I look down at the floor so that the light will not catch my face, worried of what my words might have brought on.

"Tauriel," Kili begins gently and I swallow, cautious of his tone. It seems too soft, a voice one might use before delivering bad news. "Tauriel, I am sorry if I came on too strongly..." His voice is quiet but in the great, roomy halls of Erebor it seems magnified, burrowing its way into my mind from all corners. This is it then, the moment he reveals that it was all for fun, the heat of the moment, the thrill of someone new. I don't know when I started to care, but it crept up on me. When did I start to care so much for all of our small touches, long for them to be more? When did I start allowing myself to be so free with my kisses, even in front of people! Albeit unexpected, Kili has taken a hold of me, in a way no one has ever done before. And now it is all going to be shattered. My voice hitches in my throat and hot, salty tears pool in my lids. I smack them away, frustrated at myself.

"Tauriel, are you crying?" Kili asks; his words full of worry as he tries to pull my hands from my face and stand on his toes to see into my eyes properly.

"No," I say, muffled through my palms.

"Please, look at me," It is only the pain in his voice that convinces me to do as he says. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor while he does the same, so we can be of a more similar height.

"I'm a fool," I whisper, staring at the blank wall opposite me rather than at him, though I can feel his gaze trained on me.

"Why?" He whispers back, seeming genuinely confused.

"I thought-" My voice breaks, and I let out an undignified sob. Horrified by my display I breathe deeply to regain myself before I can speak in my normal voice. Well, normal enough. "I thought...that perhaps, you...had, feelings," I pause, "for me," My heart pounds in my chest, terrified of his answer but I am instead greeted by his laughter. "It's not funny!" I cry, in half a mind to jump right back up and run all the way back to Mirkwood.

"I'm sorry," He composes himself, clutching my hands as if he could read my thoughts and knew of my escape plan. "It's just, how could you doubt it? I thought you knew for certain how I felt. Everyone else did! Thorin did, that's why his expression turned so sour when I spoke of you, because he does not want his nephew, folk of Durin, to love an elf!"

"Well, then," I snap, still not sure whether I am being insulted or not but Kili slides his hands from mine to my wrists to pull me closer to him.

"Don't you see!?" He chuckles as he places his thick arms around my waist and leans his face close to mine, "I don't care what he, or anyone else, thinks. I would rather have you, Tauriel, than all the gold in Erebor," I meet his lips with such force that he leans backward for a second in surprise before meeting my passion with his own. I fling my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his already messy hair as one of his hands draws me closer to him and the other cups my face. I kiss his lips roughly, passionately before smothering the rest of his face with kisses too. He laughs into my neck, a warm, hearty sound as his breath tickles my skin.

"I'm going to assume this means you agree?" He murmurs into my ear, making me shiver. I whisper to him in elvish and he growls, bringing me back for another kiss. A loud wolf whistle sends us flying apart, although Kili keeps his hand on my leg. Bofur stands a little distance from us, his thick eyebrows raised, pipe hanging from his smirking lips.

"You youngsters having fun there?" He chuckles, sucking on the pipe as he winks at us. I sit against the wall, my face flushed scarlet as I try to disappear into the stone but Kili goes along with it good naturedly.

"Oh yes thank you, Bofur," He smiles as he chats in a polite manner, although his tone hints at humour, "Tauriel was just declaring her undying love for me," He pats me leg fondly and the two dwarves laugh together. It would've been endearing to see Kili having fun with his friend this way, if only it weren't at my expense. I try to lighten up, smiling with them, if Kili's words were true and my own private thoughts echo them, then I should be embracing his affections not hiding from them.

"Well, can you two keep your...love declaring...quiet, we don't want to be hearing you from down the corridor," Bofur winks and saunters off, cackling to himself, leaving my cheeks burning red for a very long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Kili and I slept next to each other for the second time that night; an act which caused a lot of speculation and jokes among the other dwarves. When I wake in the morning I find that some of them are _still_ talking about it. Two of the dwarves sit together enjoying their breakfast along with some foolish gossip.

"I mean I can tell why he likes her," A dwarf with strangely styled hair, called Nori I believe, states, "She is pretty fine for an elf lass, no facial hair of course but once you get past that. I bet Kili could tell us what she looks like _elsewhere _if you know what I mean," He says crudely with a wink to his brother, Dori.

"But I heard elves don't do that sort of thing," The second dwarf exclaims, to which Nori throws a piece of food at him.

"Of course they do Dori, where do you think they come from otherwise?"

"I know that!" Dori snaps, not wanting to be made a fool of, "I mean I heard they only have their one, their one true love so to speak," He says sagely, clearly impressed with his own knowledge of other cultures. Nori laughs as he gnaws on a piece of meat.

"In that case he's got rotten luck, why'd an elf lass like that choose Kili for her one?" He laughs profusely, "Silly old rascal that he is," he adds and Dori murmurs assent.

"I suppose he is a prince though, if I were a prince I could get me an elf maid like that,"

"Nah, you couldn't," The brothers argue playfully and I cough loudly as I step out from behind the pillar where I was hiding. The dwarves look suitably embarrassed, one of them even hides his food behind him, although what for I do not know.

"Good morning," I say politely, smirking at their flustered state when moments ago they had been so sure of themselves and their knowledge of women. It seems that when actually confronted with one they take on an entirely different approach. Or perhaps that is only when they have been caught out, talking about said woman in such an inappropriate manner.

"Where's Kili?" I ask coolly.

"Why, want to wish him a good morning?" The dwarves snigger to themselves, falling backwards in the hilarity of their jokes as they nudge each other childishly. I step forward so that I tower over them and look down in mock disgust.

"I could have your head on a stick, dwarf. More easily than you could devour an entire pantry." I enjoy the confused looks on their faces and am about to stride off when I decide to add, "Oh, and even if you were a prince, I still wouldn't have you," It's my turn to wink now and from behind me Kili's voice sounds, playful and cocky as usual.

"Yes lads, Tauriel doesn't want me for my royalty you see," He reaches me and puts an arm around my waist. "She wants me for my stunning good looks," He flicks his hair comically and we laugh together at Nori and Dori's stunned faces. "Come on," he pulls me away with him and I go gladly.

"Oh my, how many times must I apologise for my friends' crude behaviour?" He half laughs and half sighs, "We dwarves are not used to such fine company, especially not in the form of beautiful women. I'm not sure either of those two has ever laid eyes on a lass who wasn't their mother!" He teases.

"And what about you?" I inquire, possibly a mistake, "Have you much experience with the dwarf lasses?" Kili snorts, blowing strands of hair from his face with his huff of breath.

"Oh plenty," He laughs, but quickly adds, "No, not me. It's Fili they're after; he's the good looking one, a more direct heir to the throne and all that. Not to mention he's clever, whereas me, always getting into trouble," he smiles sweetly but my sensitive ears detect the smallest hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Well," I purr, as I brush close to him while we walk, "He is, after all, devastatingly handsome," I snigger at his reaction to my joke, raising his brows at me and rolling his eyes.

"Oh very funny," He says dryly, but a smile tugs at his lips, letting me know I've caused no real offence.

"I love these," I lean down to stroke my finger across one of his heavy brows, finding it softer than I expected, although still coarse compared to the hair of my own kin. I feel them crease underneath my fingers.

"My eyebrows?" He chortles in disbelief, "Of all the compliments in the fair elvish tongue, you tell me I have nice eyebrows!"

"They're expressive!" I counter, and he waggles them for my amusement.

"Fine," He beams at me, "I have wonderful eyebrows and you, fair lady, have the most beautiful -"

"Playtime's over children," He is interrupted by the deep voice of Thorin Oakenshield as he strides down the pathway toward us, Fili in tow. He glares at our entwined fingers with such disgust that Kili drops my hands as if they had burnt him. "We have had word," Thorin growls, "Orcs and goblins are on their way to attack Erebor. News of Smaug's death has travelled fast. Soon our mountain will be crawling with foul creatures and beings, desperate to take what is rightfully ours." His possessive tone frightens me a little so I stand straight to my full height, to act as if I am not intimidated. In truth it is not Thorin Oakenshield that scares me, more so the sickness that has rooted itself in his heart, I can see it festering within him. I have seen it happen to many, seen it consume them and drive them to madness. No, it is not the dwarf prince himself that frightens me, but the desperate hunger for gold and power inside of him. Desperate people can do terrible things. Desperate people with power can make terrible things happen to others.

"Bard has sent word out, he is calling to more men and to the elves of mirkwood," He says the name of my people as if it tasted foul on his tongue, "I have called for Dain of the iron hills. Fellow dwarves will know what is at stake; they will come to our aid."

"Did you give Bard his share of the treasure?" Kili asks innocently.

"Kili!" Fili whispers a warning but Thorin's eyes have already narrowed.

"He shall have his prize when he has earned it. Prepare yourself, I fear battle is upon us, we must be ready," With his last menacing words hanging in the air he storms away from us. Fili casts us a look that is somewhere between apologetic and anxious. Kili groans and puts his head in his hands.

"After all that has happened, could we not have a moment's peace?" He moans into his palms but I prise them from his face.

"When this is done, you will have the rest of your life to lead, be it full of peace or more adventures. Trust me." I stare into his eyes, willing him to feel the intensity of my words, the meaning behind them.

"If we survive this, don't ever leave me," He stands on tiptoe and reaches up to press his lips to mine. It is a sweet kiss, not like our fiery, passionate encounter from the night before, but it is full of meaning and unsaid things.

"I promise," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. And I mean it.

**A/N Ugh, knowing/suspecting what may happen in There and Back again killed me when writing the end of this chapter! However, desperately wanting their love to survive, I am planning an alternate happy ending. So my fic will extend beyond what the film will and will be minus any major character deaths! Hope you all continue to read and enjoy it despite the changes - J x**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't get to spend much time with Kili the rest of the day, the dwarves rush around preparing things while Bilbo and I busy ourselves with each other's company – not quite sure where we fit in with the dwarves. It's as if Thorin shoved us away into a corner, unsure what to do with us. In fact I am sure this is exactly what happened. I enjoy talking to Bilbo, he's a quaint little soul, but I can tell just by listening to him speak that he is one of the bravest among them, of course he doesn't know this himself, but it is remarkable to see. We are supposed to be guarding some provisions but as there seems to be nothing to guard them from we sit and Bilbo tells me about the shire and I tell him about Mirkwood.

"Tell me again," I ask Bilbo inquisitively as he teaches me how to knit, "How did you get away?" It's funny what these dwarves carry around with them, one of the youngest, Ori, is fond of knitting and carries in his pack several knitting needles and bundles of wool. Bilbo's pair of mittens are looking much more like mittens than mine are.

"Like I say," He gives a small chuckle, "Your guards drink too much, the security is very lax," He finishes off a row of stitches with a flourish and a small smile as he admires his work.

"Excuse me; I am Captain of the guard! I will have you know they are trained to the highest standard! How did you get yours to look like that?" I laugh with him, throwing my mess of wool on the ground in mock frustration.

"It's like this," He picks them up and begins to untangle them with nimble fingers until he reaches a particularly stubborn knot. "Ahh," he tuts, "I think perhaps you better start again, Tauriel," he carefully folds my knotted attempt into a bundle and reaches around for more wool. "Oh dear! I think we've used it all up! Ori is not going to be pleased," His lips curl down in that frown I've noticed him do so often. He's a peculiar mix; his shire manners have made him ever so polite and withdrawn in comparison to his dwarven companions. And although I know he has seen many horrors and mustered much bravery, when at ease he manages to regain his respectful and yet particular persona.

"It's okay, I prefer watching you really," I say hastily, smiling sweetly at him, "My skills lie with a weapon, not in crafting things of beauty," I let out a dreary sigh, wishing for once that my life didn't so revolve around violence, that I could possess a grace or beauty that my kin have mastered. Even among the dwarves who are crude and ill mannered, they are skilled craftsman. I have watched them huddled by their fires, laughing with one another as they whittle away at a piece of wood until it becomes an object of beauty. I feel so distant from them, our cultures being so far removed; it feels a relief to find Bilbo, although he seems to have settled with them now.

"Bilbo," His little face turns up at me, pale lips raised in a smile, blonde curls a tousled mess. "How did you...get the dwarves to accept you?" I ask hesitantly and he sighs.

"Save their lives, multiple times," He doesn't say it with vanity or arrogance, but simply as though it were the only reasonable, polite thing to do. Although to the little hobbit, to whom manners are of the upmost importance, it probably is just that; he felt it would be rude not to help them, and along his way found himself having quite the adventure and gaining some loyal friends.

"Of course you've already done that also, haven't you? I think most of the dwarves are growing fond of you already; it is just Thorin and Dwalin who are more set in their ways and their prejudices. They will come around in the end, you are a charming young woman," Bilbo compliments me with a small smile.

"You flatter me, Master Hobbit!" I giggle and tousle his hair.

"Well, a lady like you deserves to be flattered," He pulls out a pipe from his pocket and sucks on it absentmindedly before he even lights it. "Do you smoke?" He offers it to me out of courtesy but I shake my head. I have always found it an unnecessary habit; it is not common among the elves, although I have met many men and dwarves who do it, and now a hobbit too. Bilbo blows soft, grey smoke rings from the end of his pipe, fondly watching them as they float upward into the air.

"Reminds me of home," He whispers in a sad, distant voice. "Of course, I shouldn't be thinking of that, I should be helping my friends, not bothering about my comfort," He smoothes out some creases in his waistcoat as he looks down in embarrassment at his homesickness.

"It is okay to miss your home, Bilbo," I tell him sincerely, thinking of my own home; the kingdom of Mirkwood with its thick curling tree trunks, amber lanterns and the green canopy of leaves. There is no sign of nature here, only wrought stone, carved by the dwarves and not by the earth. It is beautiful in its way, but I long for the feel of twisted bark beneath my fingers, for the crunch of autumn leaves beneath my boots. Mostly I wish for the forest air, heady and rich as it is, there is a breeze that whistles through the forest, carrying the scent of woodland with it. In the mountain there is only cold rock.

"Not to pry, but do you miss your home, Tauriel?" Bilbo gazes up at me, his forehead creased in empathy for me, or perhaps just the longing for his Shire.

"Yes, very much so, I haven't been away for very long really, but so much has happened in that time, and I am amongst strange places and folk who I do not know. I miss the life of the forest; I do not think I could live underground,"

"In the Shire, the land is always green and beautiful," He smiles wistfully; "I would like to show my friends its beauty when this is all done. They have been there before, briefly, Gandalf arranged it, thirteen dwarves turning up at my door unexpectedly, would you believe it!" He laughs in disbelief at the absurdity of his memory.

"Gandalf?" I inquire, "You mean, Mithrandir, the wizard? Gandalf the Grey?"

"Yes," Bilbo seems shocked at my surprise.

"I had no idea you had a wizard in your company! Where is he?" The hobbit's face saddens at this.

"I do not know, he said he would meet us here but he has not arrived. I fear he has run into trouble." His expression falls in worry and I want to comfort him but do not know how, so we sit in silence for a while; Bilbo puffing on his pipe and I staring at the archway in front of me. After several quiet minutes someone comes through it and I stand up instinctively.

"Kili!" I rush to meet him an embrace, relieved to see him, even though we'd only been separated for a short while. He leans up to hug me before pulling back so he can talk to me.

"Tauriel, there's something you will want to see," He sounds out of breath, as if he has been running to find me which makes my heart beat faster in panic. Then his lips part in a grin and I know it isn't bad news. "Oh and Bilbo, Bofur wants to see you," He nods at Bilbo before taking my hand and leading me from the room. He walks at a quick pace considering the difference in the length of our legs.

"What's the hurry?" I say breathlessly as he leads me through tunnels and down pathways. I cannot remember all the routes so I am glad I have him to guide me, although I can sense that we are getting closer to fresh air. When we reach the main hall and I can see daylight at the end of the tunnel I hear a familiar sound; a loud, almost musical note from a horn. A greeting. A greeting which I would recognise anywhere. Kili smiles broadly at my joyful expression and he lets go of my hand as I run from the cavern. Not too far from the entrance to the mountain, a little way across the plain stands an army. My keen elf eyes see him; standing at the front of the group next to his father, platinum hair shining in the sunlight and blue eyes squinting. They light up when he sees me.

"Legolas!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N A fluffy Legolas chapter, enjoy – J x**

**Mellonanim = My friend**

**Amin mela lle = I love you**

I meet Legolas in an embrace a little too informal considering that we're surrounded by the guard and standing right next to our King, but I don't care. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as his long fingered hands clutch my back protectively.

"Are you okay?" His lips move against my ear, his quiet voice thick with worry.

"Yes, I missed you," I reply and he leans back to look at me, his hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes pierce my own intently.

"We need to talk privately," He tells me although his expression remains smooth, so I cannot tell what he means by it. I see the King shoot us a glance from the corner of my eye but his attention is quickly diverted as Thorin walks out to meet him. Both Kings' eyes narrow at the sight of one another.

"Thorin," Thranduil says curtly and Thorin greets him in turn. "It is a pleasure to see you again so soon," My king drawls, in a tone that borders on sarcasm, "However, it is under not so pleasurable circumstances,"

"This time you are in my kingdom," Thorin replies gruffly and Thranduil raises a thick eyebrow in a sneer.

"Although possibly not for long," He almost laughs which sends Thorin's lips curling into a snarl. "Of course, that is why I am here and why I have bought my best warriors. To ensure that it remains your kingdom," His pale blue eyes, so like those of his son, stare down the dwarf. Thorin considers this for a moment, his gaze roaming from Legolas and I, to Thranduil, to the group of Elves behind him.

"Come with me, we will discuss the plans," Thorin gestures for Thranduil to follow him and Thranduil does so after issuing some commands to the warriors. Legolas holds both my hands loosely in the space between us.

"Come, do you think your friends will let you show me around?" He looks to the entrance where the dwarves and Bilbo have gathered; some look hesitant and wary of the elves, others look angry, but all carry an undertone of relief for some help has arrived for them. I meet Kili's dark eyes from across the stretch of land; they appear blank and hard as they flit from my face to Legolas's and our entwined fingers.

"Let's see," I drop his hands and lead my friend to the small party of dwarves. Fili looks at me with a hard glare, fiercely protective of his brother as usual. Gloin, a large red-haired dwarf looks at Legolas with distaste; although he is more accustomed to me (if not fond), he has not forgotten Legolas's rude comments about the appearance of his family. Legolas merely nods curtly at him. I walk straight to Kili, trying to ignore the stares that Fili throws in my direction.

"Kili, do you think I could show Legolas inside? He wishes to speak to me," Kili swallows and looks at Legolas with narrowed eyes. Something unusual lurks in his expression; jealousy?

"To speak of what?" He says flatly, looking back at me.

"I do not know for we have not yet spoken of it," I try to tease but my voice sounds more sarcastic than light hearted, which Kili picks up on. His jealous glare drops into a resigned expression with his sigh. The result is so heart-breaking and sad that I bend down and cup his chin with my hand, forcing him to look at me. His eyes seem to regain their usual warmth with the intensity of my gaze and his lips part slightly as he watches me. I pull him in for an embrace and whisper against his ear –

"I will be back soon, my love," before I smile at him and straighten up to return to Legolas's side. Before I go someone grips my arm. I turn to see the stern face of Fili looking up at me, his golden mane and fierce expression reminding me of some wild beast.

"Tauriel, if you hurt him..." He growls and Kili makes an exasperated noise.

"Fili, if I had any intention of harming your brother, I would not have gone to the trouble of saving him," Legolas sniggers behind me as I pull my arm free from the dwarf's grip. I hear the sound of Kili punch his brother as we walk away. When we are far enough away from them, under cover of the rocky roof (though we were not expressly permitted to enter) Legolas asks me -

"You called him 'my love'. Are you and he...?" He murmurs, examining patterns on the walls and tracing them with his fingers so as to avoid my gaze.

"What of it?" I try to sound casual but my voice rises in pitch.

"Tauriel," Legolas says quietly, stopping and turning to look at me. He takes my hands in his and bites on his lip, a rare sign of anxiousness, an emotion he does not usually like to display. "I will not say I understand, but if he is your love..." His eyes flicker downward for a moment, "Then I wish you both all the fortunes of the world. You are my truest friend, you have been there for me through many hardships and many adventures and I hope that we can share many more. It was wrong of me to act as if my feelings were more than friendship, for I know now that you do not reciprocate them," He pauses.

"Legolas," I whisper, reaching up to stroke his face but he silences me by pressing his index finger to my lips.

"You are a beautiful woman, Tauriel, and I love you with all my heart. I do not know if you are my one love, I do not know that I have found them, nor perhaps if I ever will! But I know that we are alike of souls, kindred spirits if you will. I am sorry for doubting you; not just your opinions on the dwarves, but of the world and our part in it. I say now what I have been thinking of for a long time, but I say it now on the eve of battle, in case it goes ill."

"It will not go ill," tears well in my eyes from a mixture of the thought and Legolas's heartfelt speech.

"Of course not, how could it? When the Captain of the guard is there to protect me?" He winks at me and we laugh together, though a tear spills over my lashes. He kisses it away but I lunge forward, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I love you, _mellonanim_," I whisper to him and he rocks me, stroking my long hair tenderly.

"_Amin mela lle_," He replies and I let him hold me for a while, drinking in his presence and the comfort of the man who has stood by me for all my long life; the man who will continue to stand by me, and I to him, whatever may cross our paths.


	22. Chapter 22

Cold wind bites the exposed skin on my face and hands as I stand in the ruins of Dale. The sky is black above us and dark clouds obscure the stars. I stand next to Legolas, our fingers brushing each other, though not entwined. We wait with the other elves in the area of the city that Thorin designated to us; his dwarvish company and another dwarvish army who arrived at the last moment stand together elsewhere, apart from us and Bard's men. The dwarf prince says that arranged this way, our armies can cover all areas of the city; it seems a sound plan but for the ache in my heart that foreshadows despair. I cannot see Kili from where I am, I see only the line of elves in front of me, the ruined buildings around us and beyond that the long road that stretches through the night. Kili and I didn't even get to have a proper goodbye.

Our conversation was interrupted by a dwarf I had not seen before, from Dain's army he was, he bought news that the enemy was on its way and told us of the battle strategy. Kili's face had taken on that expression that it always does just before a fight; somewhere between fear and excitement, exhilaration at the thought of danger and pure recklessness.

"I must stand with my people," He had said to me, "And you with yours," I nodded, though the thought of leaving him filled me with dread. Impulsively I leaned down and scooped him into my arms, spinning him round. He was heavy with his muscular frame and dwarven armour but I am strong. Despite our audience I pressed my mouth to his, his rough lips almost bruising mine with the intensity with which he returned the kiss. Breathless, I placed him back on solid ground and he stood on his tiptoes to give me one last kiss, sweet and fleeting, before running off in boyish excitement to join his friends.

"I'll see you soon, okay!" He grinned at me, so sure of himself. I watched him go, sprinting through the sudden rush of warriors that had gathered there, when he was almost out of earshot I called out to him.

"Kili!" He turned back to look at me, his expression so pure and puppy like, my heart burned. "Don't do anything reckless," He winked and then he was gone.

So that was to be our farewell; breathless and rushed. It was probably just as well, anything more heartfelt and I would've risked tears in case of the unthinkable. I try to push it from my mind and instead focus on what I know, we are both good fighters, we have fought many foes before and we are both still here, why should tonight be any different? Still, he is young and foolish and my fear is that this will counteract his skill in battle.

"Tauriel," Legolas notices my unease and squeezes my hand. "Everything will be okay," Something in his steady gaze and the pressure of his fingers calms me. We stand silently for a while; the only sound is the whistling of the wind. I run my fingers over the hilt of my dagger and make a mental inventory of my weapons.

Someone cries out in warning but not quickly enough. An elf in front of me topples over, lifeless, a black-feathered arrow protruding from his neck. I swallow as my senses go into overdrive. His death signals the start of something and orcs and goblins alike pour into the ruined city; converging on us. My fingers load an arrow before I process the thought and my heart thumps loudly in my ears, blocking out any other sounds. It begins.


	23. Chapter 23

The goblin shrieks as I plunge my knife into his stomach. I don't stick around to watch him fall; I twirl in circles, waving daggers around me at anyone who comes near and leap down crumbling stairs and across corpse strewn pavements. I feel like I'm dancing – dancing with death. The battle came on quickly after that first shot; everything is a blurred mess of horrors and despite the elves around me and the other armies on our side I feel horribly, desperately alone against my foes. I have fought foes before but nothing like this; this is an onslaught like I have never seen before, with the stream of orcs and goblins never ending no matter how many I take down with my arrows or how many chests I sink blades into.

"Tauriel!" My head whips around at the sound of my name, in time for me to slice the head off an orc that was advancing on me. Legolas stands not far from me, being the one to warn me. There is a cut on his lip but he smiles at me and yells to me "Eight already!" before sprinting up a flight of stairs and taking out two orcs as he goes. He turns back and mouths "Ten!" and then we lose ourselves in the fight again. The sounds of battle fill my ears; screams and grunts, the clang of metal upon metal and the whoosh of arrows flying through the air. Suddenly a pair of large, rough hands pull my backwards by the waist, and a heavy bladed weapon slams into the ground where I had been only moments before. My rescuer embeds an axe into the beast's side and I see that it is the slightly scary, standoff-ish dwarf, Dwalin. He nods curtly at me and heads in the opposite direction. I'm slicing my way through many foes and feel as if we're finally pushing them back when I see it.

Not far from me, but too far to call, Kili and Fili fight bravely against several orcs, their uncle wounded behind them. They fight well but then a huge, pale skinned orc muscles his way through the crowd to reach them. He is tall for an orc, towering over them both, swinging his huge weapon above their heads as they weave and duck around him; narrowly avoiding his blows. Some goblins rush at me and I have to fight them off, I look up just in time to see Kili knocked off his feet by the humungous orc. I want to scream for him but no sound comes out. I watch as if time has slowed down around me, like it did that day when he was shot by that arrow; I know I should be protecting myself, but I can't will myself to move unless it is closer to him. My legs finally find their ability to move again and I start to scramble over bodies and pieces of rock in an effort to reach him but in my panic and fear I am clumsy; I trip on something and crash to the ground, my palms fill with grit and my face barley avoids the same fate. I scream at myself to get up but shock or something psychological forbids it, I'm paralysed in terror and I can only watch from my low vantage point to see Kili struggling to get back up and being struck yet again. For one brief moment I think he sees me, his dark eyes meet mine as he falls. They widen in fear and his lips part in a scream, calling my name. Then a blade sinks into my side and all else begins to fade. There's just time to see Kili's face, wrought with despair before the light slips away, and pain consumes me.

**A/N Not a very long chapter I know but I found it hard to write. Hopefully it's okay, I had to keep screaming 'alternate ending' at myself so I could make it through writing in one piece. Listen to 'Feast of starlight' by Howard Shore while reading this and cry, I did. Anyway enjoy and please review! – J x**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N For the person who asked if I could write the next chapter today, I actually already had it written, I just wanted to keep you in suspense ;D But I'm feeling nice so here you go, hope you enjoy! Thankyou to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I really appreciate your kind words :) - J x**

The cold light of morning creeps over us from behind the mountain and somehow I'm still alive. Some time ago I dragged myself beneath a staircase and out of sight, in the hope of bleeding to death in peace. But now morning has arrived and I'm still here, though I'm sure I'm on my way out. The air feels like ice against my body and my eyes keep drifting shut and I have to fight to keep them open for I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'll never wake up again. My limbs are curled in on myself, my hands clutched to my side where the blood slowly but steadily seeps through my fingers. I can see them shaking against my flesh and turning paler by the minute but there is nothing I can do to stop them. Death was painful at first, now it is numb and immobilising and taking far too long. I've never been scared of death, or of dying in battle but I imagined it to be a quick affair, an arrow to the heart and be done with it, not like this; not lying cold and shaking while the blood pools from your stomach, taking the life with it. My heart stammers fast in attempt to keep me alive but forming coherent thoughts becomes harder and I know it's the end. An angel appears in the distance, shrouded in light, he doesn't notice me at first but when he does he runs to my side, dropping next to me and clutching my hand in both of his. The angel weeps and I want to brush his tears away but I have no strength left in me.

"Tauriel, don't go," He sobs desperately as my eyes slide shut. I feel his strong hands slide beneath my frail body and he cradles me in his arms. His hot tears drip onto my cheeks and I let sleep take me. My last thought is for the angel; I hope he stops crying soon, someone so beautiful shouldn't be so sad.

When I come to it is not arms that cradle me, but cotton sheets. The fabric feels rough and scratchy against my tired body and I graze my fingers against it. Even this small movement feels alien to me in this state, I feel broken and wounded in a way that I never have before; I feel helpless, I don't like it. My eyes open and I stare upward at a billowing cloth ceiling. To my sides are rows of make-shift beds, full of moaning people and all around me people attend to the sick. I'm in an infirmary; not a smooth running one like in Mirkwood, a hurried, busy place that has been set up in a rush after battle. Without the intent of making the patients comfortable, hoping only that they remain alive. Which begs the question; how am I still alive?

I remember being wounded, crawling to a place out of sight and then...what? A strange memory resurfaces, of an angel like man coming to take me away, presumably to wherever it is we go when we die, not to a thrown together hospital. I am grateful of course, to be alive, merely confused as to how. I lift my thin blanket and find that beneath a loose top, my stomach is heavily bandaged. My palms are bandaged too though with only a thin wrapping; I must have grazed them worse than I thought. While I examine my bandages an elf who I trained with back in Mirkwood notices me and rushes over.

"Tauriel, you're awake!" She touches her palm to my head and frowns, "You are very brave, Captain, and lucky. I will go find Legolas, I'm sure he wishes to speak with you," She smiles weakly at me and leaves me again, returning shortly with Legolas. His lip wound has stopped bleeding to reveal a deep slit; there are dark circles under his eyes and he looks very worried, but his face lights up when he sees me awake.

"_Mellonanin_," He gingerly takes me hands in his, examining the thin bandages wound around them. Realisation floods my mind.

"The angel," I murmur and his face takes on a confused expression, perhaps he is worried that I am delusional. "When I was...hurt," I avoid saying the word 'dying'. "I thought I saw an angel, coming to take me. It was you, wasn't it?" I reach up and delicately tuck a strand of hair behind his ear; it is strange to see my friend, who is usually so flawless and composed, in this state. He smiles slightly at my words.

"An angel? I am not sure about that," His laughter is strained, "But yes, I found you," His eyes cloud over with tears and he blinks them away. "Still, you are safe now," he strokes my cheek gently. "We have some wonderful medics amongst our warriors."

"Is anyone...?" I whisper in fear, remembering the sight of Kili fighting the pale orc and being struck down. My heart pounds in worry but Legolas smiles.

"He is fine," he croons, running his fingers through my hair in a comforting motion, something he used to do if I was upset when we were young. "You can see him soon, but he is wounded, he needs rest. As do you," his words are quiet and soothing and I do feel very tired... "I think we should take you home as soon as possible, Tauriel," Legolas forms a frown. "You are very weak from your injuries; I think you would benefit from being back home. Besides, I'm not sure the dwarves are willing to play host now that we have fulfilled our duty," He says this last bit dryly. I want to tell him he is not giving them enough credit but I fear he is right; Kili's friends were kind enough to me because I was with him, but they were not fond of the other elves, especially after our king imprisoned them.

"Okay," I sigh, nestling my head into my pillow; the thought of home does seem nice. Legolas acts a little surprised that I didn't dispute his idea but he seems happy about it. I think of one last request before I try to sleep some more. "Legolas? Will you sing?" I smile at him, remembering times from our past; singing comforting tunes to each other when we were sad, or happy songs at parties or on our walks together and Legolas singing quietly to me when he thought I was asleep. He has a lovely voice, soft and melodic but he rarely shares it with anyone. It is one of the things about him that he only allows me to see, and I love it.

"Of course," he kisses my forehead tenderly before beginning a song in our tongue with a low, quiet voice that is as sweet as nectar and yet as rich as wine. I close my eyes and let his voice float around me, easing me into dreams. His hand stays in my hair, his fingers running through it absentmindedly while he sings. _It will be okay_, I think to myself, _I am safe_.


	25. Chapter 25

I have to wait three days before they allow me to see Kili, but on the second day they do let me take a walk around the tent with Legolas. I have to hang on his arm and stop frequently, but they tell me I am recovering more swiftly than they expected. When the time comes for me to see Kili again I am almost bouncing with excitement despite my healing injuries. He is being cared for somewhere else, with his brother and uncle, a tent for the dwarven royalty, so they do not have to put up with the rest of us. I snort at the thought, but no prejudice against his race could quell my anticipation at seeing _my_ dwarf. Legolas laughs at my agitation as I wolf down a piece of Lembas bread that he forced me to eat. I'm not hungry, but Lembas is filling no matter how little you eat of it, so the medics have been giving it to the patients who cannot eat much.

"Calm down, Tauriel," He laughs as I shove the plate away from me, still chewing. "He's not going anywhere," He moves the plate for me and strokes my hair. I feel bad for Legolas; he's been waiting on me and caring for me nearly all the time the last few days. I know he does it willingly, but I still feel guilty for being injured; I didn't want to reduce him to my personal servant. As a thank you, I kiss him sweetly on the cheek and he smiles. It's nice to see him smile every time I show a sign of improvement; the first day, when I was still quite immobile, he looked awful and sad, I hated being the cause of his pain, so I resolved to get better as quickly as possible. If not for him, then to get myself out of this horrible bed.

"I'm ready," I can barley control my grin, the only thing holding me steady is the thought of chocolate brown eyes looking into mine, and a smile brighter than the stars. Legolas doesn't bother walking me to their tent, he respects that I want this moment just for Kili and I. Instead he wraps me in an embrace before I go and kisses the top of my head. The air outside the tent contrasts dramatically with the inside. Inside is hot and humid, full of people and warm breath, outside the air is cold and biting. I feel very exposed in my thin top and trousers so I run the short distance between us to keep warm, and maybe because I can't help myself. At first the thud of my feet against the earth and the breeze whipping through my hair feels incredible, then my side starts to ache and I remember why running isn't a good idea. It all slips from my mind, like water through closed fingertips when I reach the door to the Durin's tent. I stop to catch my breath and hurriedly try to compose myself. After frantically smoothing down my hair and the fabric of my clothes I've decided I'm ready to go in when a beat-up looking Fili exits the tent, startling me. He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"Go on, he's dying to see you," He looks as if he's about to shove me the way he might do to Kili but then seems to think better of it and saunters away; despite his injuries his confident manner has not disappeared, I note. I take a deep breath and push aside the fabric.

I see him straight away, the sight of him pushing all else from my view; he sits upright in his bed eagerly, a grin plastered across his face and his doe eyes blinking as if he cannot believe I am really there. Beneath his happiness I see the washed out skin and dark circles but for now I don't care, all that matters is he's here. I want to run to him and fold him into a tight embrace, kissing away all the pain he's experienced and make him whole again, but we're both too weak for that so I settle for sitting by his beside and holding his hand.

"Get in," he growls, his cheeky attitude shining through despite everything. Nervous of hurting either of us I crawl in beside him, leaning into his strong, warm body. It feels more homely than I could ever have imagined. "You gave me quite a scare," He murmurs, gently pressing his lips to mine. They feel burning hot, proof that he is not fully healed, but I welcome his touch, revelling in being close to him again even though we were not separated for long. With all that has gone on, our meagre separation seems long enough, far too long in fact. If both of us were feeling better I would deepen the kiss, entwine my hands in his hair and pull him to me so that our bodies were touching, I think about doing it anyway but a loud cough stops me. Startled, I pull away from Kili to see Thorin lying in a bed next to us, looking even worse than Kili and I do. In my joy at seeing Kili again I had been blinded to all else in the room, the realisation that we are not alone makes me flush with embarrassment. Kili, however, merely laughs.

"I nearly died saving your life, Uncle. Can't you allow me this?" He doesn't look to Thorin for confirmation. He never takes his eyes off me. They rove over my face and my body, drinking in my presence as if he is scared that I might vanish at any moment. Thorin grumbles from his bed so Kili rolls his eyes.

"I think it's time for my walk anyway, care to join me, my lady?" He puts on a silly, flattering voice and offers me his hand.

"Certainly, my lord!" I play along and we (gingerly, for fear of hurting one another) wrap a thick blanket around our shoulders and leave Thorin alone to grumble to his heart's content. The air outside is still freezing but huddled into a blanket next to my dwarf it doesn't seem so bad. We curl up against a crumbling stone wall, the brickwork forming a small barrier against the wind. Alone, or alone as we can get with so many people around, we snuggle close together, just listening to each other's breathing for a few minutes and soaking in the other's warmth.

"Kili," I say quietly, watching my breath make a steamy cloud in the air as the words leave my lips. He rests his head on my shoulder and peers up at me through strands of dark hair.

"Yes?" His hands find mine beneath the blanket, and they curl my fingers up into a ball while his thumb traces patterns on the back of my hand.

"I love you," It's the first time I've said it properly to him, and I mean it. He presses his lips to mine and I feel him smile before he whispers –

"I'll love you forever," We engage in a kiss much too passionate for two people who have been mortally wounded only a few days ago, but his lips heal me more than any medicine could. His touch makes me feel alive, and burning with love and desire. Suddenly, I pull away, frightened.

"I don't want to talk about the battle," I say hastily. It came out of the blue, but I now I'm worried that he wants to speak of it, when reliving those horrible hours would only reduce me to a whimpering mess. It is now that I realise how unstable I am after my near death experience as I start to shake and snivel at the mere thought. I keep playing back Kili being attacked in my mind, and the moment where I thought Legolas was an angel, the moment where I was so sure I was dying.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Kili croons, rearranging us so that I can lean on him while he pulls my body close and strokes my hair, murmuring comforts to me softly. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, I'll never make you do anything you don't want to," He promises, squeezing my hand lightly and kissing the top of my head, but tears are streaming down my cheeks now and I can't stop them. I sob loudly.

"I'm-going-back, Kili" I weep, "To m-mirkwood!" I can't see him, but I can imagine his face falling.

"Well that's good isn't it? If that's what you want?" He tilts my chin up so I have to look at him and wipes away a tear from my cheek.

"I want you to come with me," I whisper, ashamed at what I'm asking of him. He's finally able to enjoy his homeland, the place he's dreamed of ever since he was a child and I, selfishly, ask him to abandon it. I feel sick with guilt, because I am sure of what he will say.

"Okay," he kisses me lightly, "It'll be okay, you're safe now," he smoothes my hair back from my face and smiles weakly at me. "Legolas will take you back home as soon as you are strong enough, and when I have helped Thorin take care of things here, I will come find you. Then we can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, together," He brushes my lips and cheeks with his, in a tender trail of kisses that runs from my mouth all the way across my cheek bone and to my ear.

"Your home is Erebor, it is wrong of me to ask you to leave it," I turn away from his kisses, sighing.

"My home can be wherever it needs to be," He cups my face, turning it back to his. "I told you, I want you, everything about you; the grace and the foolishness, your brave, reckless heart, your love for the earth and all things that grow, your love for the stars and your youthful freedom and yet also the wisdom you have gathered all your years. I want everything. I would _do_ anything to keep you safe and happy. I know I am only young, but my heart has made its choice, there's no going back for me. So, if you will have me..." He trails off, noticing that my tears are flowing again, but my lips curve into a grin.

"You are a silly, romantic dwarf aren't you, my prince?" I laugh, taking his face in both my hands. "Don't ever change," I kiss him and he whispers words in khuzdul against my lips. "What do they mean?" I ask, though I'm sure I already know.

"It means, fair maiden," His speech is punctuated by gaps in which he pauses to kiss my cheeks and nose and lips, "That I love you,"

"Teach me them, your words. I want to learn everything about you," I smile at him, my heart feeling warm despite the cold day. He laughs at my eagerness.

"Okay, my beauty. One day, I will teach you all the customs of my hairy kin, but now, you must rest. Heal up soon so that I can come and see your home, although hopefully this time I will not be behind bars!" He jokes with me and I giggle back, the pain in my side is no less and my body yearns for rest and relief but my heart is happy, and I know now that Kili, reckless, beautiful, Kili, will do all he can to keep it that way.

"You make my heart warm," I tell him whimsically and he smiles back, his eyes full of sparkles.

"You are mine to keep warm,"

**A/N Eep, I've been waiting for the chance to use the title within the story! For anyone who was wondering what it means 'Keep Warm' is a song by Ingrid Michaelson and it makes me think of Kiliel which is why I named this story after it. I feel like this sounds a bit like an ending but I do plan to continue the story a bit longer so please continue to read! Hope you enjoy - J x**


	26. Chapter 26

The sight of Mirkwood forest has never been more welcome to me. After all that has happened, all the pain and death, the forest seems to show signs of new life; the leaves appear greener and more lush than they once did, brightly coloured butterflies flit above the tree line and below it small woodland creatures scuttle and forage, peaceful in the absence of the spiders. I breathe in the musky forest smell deeply, inhaling the scent of home. As we dismount our horses, Legolas lets me lean into his side; loathe though I am to admit it, I am still weak and will not decline the offer of support. I even let him walk me all the way to my quarters, where I promptly collapse into bed, after refusing to stay in a hospital for a minute longer. I'm left to sleep with Legolas's promise that he will check on me later.

The fabric of my quilts and mattress feels so luxurious compared to the fare I've been used to recently and I stroke it with my fingertips in a repetitive motion, as if to calm myself. Even considering my warm, comfortable bed it takes me a long time to fall asleep. When I do, I find sleep to be more painful than waking, haunted by pale orcs who kill the ones I love, watching Kili and Legolas fall lifeless to the earth and doing nothing to stop it. The pale orc laughs at me, spraying dark blood across my face that is hot and sticky and traps me. As he laughs he cackles cruel words in black speech before telling me "You did this. You killed them," and in the dream, I believe him.

I awake all alone and find that darkness has fallen while I slept. My body is curled in on itself in a foetal position in the centre of the bed, the blankets long since kicked away. My skin is sticky, not with blood like I dreamed, but with a cold sheen of sweat so I move to my small bathroom and let the warm water run into the basin to douse my skin. When satisfied that I am clean enough I dress myself in fresh clothes and arm myself with my bow. I don't intend to run into trouble, but it is always best to be prepared.

The hallways of the kingdom are dimly lit with lanterns which cast a faint amber glow. I manage to make my route without running into anyone, there are still people about at this time, but I know the deserted passageways off by heart from mine and Legolas's childhood adventures when we would hide from his father and the elves who were supposed to be looking after us. We were very mischievous back then, I'm sure the elves in our charge got fed up with us more than once, but of course, they couldn't say anything as it was the King's song and a girl who was as good as his daughter. We used to have secret feasts and play games in our hideaway spots; we even shared a few kisses in them from time to time. It seems strange to imagine kissing Legolas now, when I have shared so many kisses with someone else. His speech before the battle moved me, as he always manages to do; he is a true friend who I would not give up for the world. I almost go and get him from his quarters, to see if he wants to join me, but this is a trip I want to take alone.

I make my way from the kingdom quickly by taking my secret passages and breathe in the forest air with glee. My clearing is the same way it always is; fresh and free and open to the sky. I lay down in the grass, despite it sparkling with leftover raindrops. The sky above me shimmers with stars; the light that I have always loved now holds even more meaning to me. Kili's voice is clear in my ears as if he was right here with me. Before I left for Mirkwood he kissed me goodbye with the parting words –

"If you miss me, look to the stars and think of me; and know that not too far away, I will be doing the same thing, thinking of you," So I lie in the grass, at one with nature, at peace in the night, dreaming of my lover and eagerly anticipating his return.


	27. Chapter 27

"Preposterous! Your claims are ridiculous dwarf; you were our prisoner, nothing more!" The deep voice of the King echoes down the hall sending me running to see what the commotion is. "Do not be so foolish," I hear Thranduil say cruelly as I near his throne room. I knock on the heavy door and a guard opens it for me. Inside, Thranduil is seated on his large throne, his arms folded and his expression sour while in front of him Kili stands flushed from his anger, with his arms restrained by a guard on either side.

"My lord, what is going on here?" I say in horror at the scene in front of me, though I already have an inkling as to what may have caused it.

"Tauriel, my guards caught the dwarf trespassing on our lands," The king stands up as he addresses me and Kili looks aghast.

"I was not _trespassing_! If I was trying to be sneaky I wouldn't walk right up to the front gate would I?" Kili pulls his arms free from their restraints and blows out a huff of air in frustration. Thranduil raises an eyebrow as if unsure of Kili's intelligence levels and looks to me.

"Tauriel, he says he is here to see you. Is it so?"

"Yes," It had been just over a week since I returned to Mirkwood, every night I crept out to look at the stars in the hopes that Kili was doing the same, but never sure of when he might come to me. I suppose we should've made an arrangement, it was a foolish idea to think that Thranduil and his guards would let a dwarf venture across our borders uninvited, even if he had fought alongside said dwarf less than a fortnight ago. The king looks incredulous at my response, clearly hoping and anticipating my denial so that he could put Kili straight back into the dungeons, or at least send him on his way back home.

"And what business," He pauses as he walks past Kili and toward me, "Would the captain of the Mirkwood guard have with a dwarf?" His clear blue eyes narrow, daring me to say what we both know to be the case.

"We are...friends," I say eventually, my held high in defiance and to avoid Kili's eyes.

"Friends?" Thranduil says doubtfully and I nod. "Do you think it wise to hold such a friendship with a dwarf?" He questions in a way that lets me know that he is entirely aware of what sort of friendship Kili and I have.

"Why shouldn't it be?" I try to keep my voice even and avoid showing any signs of irritation but it is not always easy with Thranduil, who is neither sensitive with his words nor negotiable.

"Frankly, Tauriel, and I say this with the upmost care as I have looked upon you as my own child after all these years; you deserve better," I cannot contain my snort of laughter at his words, which he meets with a look of disgust.

"My lord, do not mistake my meaning, but I believe you said that I was not good enough for your son, and yet now you rank me higher than a prince," Thranduil's eyes widen at barely concealed rage, "Yes, a dwarf he may be, but a prince he is too. So tell me, for I am confused, where is the line for your affections? How far do they extend and at which point do I go from your well deserving captain of the guard, to a silly maiden unworthy of your son?" My words are pointed and rude and I watch the King's face grow redder in reward.

"I do not know of which you speak, after all that I have done for you over these years, cared for you as my own, you throw insults in my face! Your newfound friends are different from we, Tauriel. They make you forget your manners and you forget to whom you speak. Let him stay here then if it makes you so angry!" He yells, breaking his usual calm demeanour. "But he stays under your charge, if I hear a whisper of any ill doing, then I will do what I see fit as punishment. That goes for the both of you. Now leave me, return only when you have learnt to be more courteous." And with that he whips his long cloak dramatically and returns stormily to his throne. On his way past Kili I hear him mutter –

"You do not deserve such a woman, dwarf." To which Kili only nods. For a moment I wonder whether Thranduil's words were truly spoken out of care for me. It is possible of course that deep within him he wants me to be happy, and have what is (in his eyes) the best that I can, though I do not doubt that his prejudices also had something to do with it. The guards usher Kili from the room and receive a dirty look from him as he rubs his forearms where they restrained him.

"What a wonderfully hospitable man," He sighs once the door has swung shut behind us and we both start laughing. I hit him lightly.

"Shh, he is a good man at heart, he is just defensive, and possibly a little prejudice," I add on the end with a frown. "No matter, you are under my charge now. Which means, I can do whatever I want with you," I wink and giggle coyly at him as he follows me down the hall.

"Oh? And what is that?" I don't know why, but it pleases me the way he has to do a little jog when I start to walk at a fast pace; I laugh to myself, pondering the height difference. It is not too much, but enough for people to notice, still, I find it endearing.

"Show you around of course!" I smile broadly at him and take both his hands, making him skip with me whilst we ignore the bewildered stares of the elves that we pass.

"Okay," he laughs, "First stop?" He raises an eyebrow in the way I love so much.

"Surprise," I say noncommittally as I lead him down passageways until we eventually arrive at the door to my quarters. I pause at the door, uncertain of what to do; I've never had a boy in my quarters before, or at least not like this. Kili bites his lip as he smiles at me.

"Is this your boudoir?" He laughs and I wrinkle my nose.

"That sounds ridiculous, it's just my room," I push open the door and gesture for him to go inside, feeling my cheeks turn warm as he winks at me. I'm glad I've at least tidied for once, usually my quarters are messy and disorganised but today I made an effort to hide things under the bed or in the drawers. I watch nervously, pressing my back against the closed door as Kili looks around. I can't contain a giggle that bursts out when he sits on the edge of my bed.

"What?" He looks bewildered.

"It's just, last time you were here; you were in the dungeons, now you're in my bed!" The idea is ridiculous but wonderful and combined with finally having Kili here with me makes my cheeks glow and plants a grin on my face.

"It's my charm," He flicks his hair comically and points his finger at me and then to the bed, "Come on then," he purrs and I cross the room and sit on the bed beside him. I go to say something but he captures me in a kiss, pulling me down and leaning over me.

"Oh," I breathe, taken aback by his actions.

"Oh, indeed," His lips brush mine as he speaks, "Told you, it's my charm," He teases me and tugs on a strand of my hair. "It's such a beautiful colour," he murmurs sweetly, rolling the strands between his fingers and gentling entwining them into a small braid. "Here," he pauses, pulling at his own hair and loosening a braid to remove a patterned, golden bead. "May I?" He asks and I nod, letting him secure the bead into my own hair. It is beautiful, strong and sturdy and yet delicately engraved; like everything the dwarves do, it possesses both power and allure.

"Thank you," I say, examining the tiny plait that he so deftly braided and running my fingers across the embossed surface of the bead. "It's gorgeous,"

"Then it fits you," Kili smiles, his voice rich and warm as if he was the happiest man in the world. His eyes sparkle with the same happiness and I feel as if I would be content to stare into them forever.

"You're right, you are charming," I whisper, pulling him back down to my mouth in a passionate kiss. He moans against my lips as I hug his body close and wrap my legs around his broad back.

"I don't care what the king says, you can stay here as long as you like, okay?" I tell him, brushing my lips across the warm skin of his neck.

"Alright," he replies, making me giggle when he nibbles my ear, "I will," As we embrace I practice weaving braids into his thick hair like he did to mine. Though not well learnt in the customs of dwarves I have heard that braiding one's hair is a sign of affection. Not that it matters what I know of his customs; I have the rest of my life for him to teach me.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Kili being a typical man, not being able to resist a beautiful woman. Thank you to all my readers and to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed, it means so much to know people like my story! Hope you enjoy, please review :) xx**

I feel as if winter is finally releasing us from its icy grasp. The morning air is still cold, but less biting, and more of a gentle breeze; here and there brightly coloured flowers sprout in clusters amongst tree trunks and mushrooms and forest floor. I pluck a long-stemmed blossom with silky, violet petals and hold it out from me.

"For you," I smile as Kili looks at the flower in my hand. I reach down and deftly entwine it in his hair, securing its stem within a braid. "I'll make you a whole flower crown later," I tell him; pushing the hair back from his face so I can kiss him lightly on the nose. He huffs out air from the corner of his mouth, causing the strands I just pushed back to float upward and land in their mess again. I sigh, he's hopeless, but I smile as I do so.

"I _thought_ we were supposed to be on a patrol, not making flower crowns," Kili scolds me with a pointed look but to my delight he doesn't remove the flower.

"We were, but now we're taking a detour, and going on a romantic walk instead!" I roll my eyes at him and skip ahead, my lithe step carrying me gracefully over roots and fallen leaves. I was scheduled to be on the patrol group this morning and Kili offered to come with me, but I decided it would be more fun to go off on our own; no one would miss us, besides it's not unusual for new couples to sneak off into the woods together when they should be busy. "Come on, I want to show you my favourite place!" I call back to him excitedly, giggling as I watch him stumble across barely visible paths; my feet find their way so easily after all these years, I forget it must be difficult for him, not knowing the woods like I do.

It takes much longer than it usually does to reach my clearing but it's worth the wait to see Kili's face light up at the sight. The trees are arranged in an almost perfect circle with their branches curving away from each other, creating a break in the leafy canopy where sunlight streams in. The forest floor in the clearing turns into more of a meadow with wild flowers blooming more frequently here thanks to the extra sunlight. The grass and flower stems are up to Kili's mid calf as he gently crosses the tiny field to me. The light shines down in thin beams, casting sparkles in his eyes and in the droplets of water in his hair; his skin glows healthy and tan and his teeth catch the light as he smiles.

"It's beautiful," He breathes and I cast my face upward, drinking in the morning sky.

"Yes, it is," I reply, smiling at him and lifting him for a kiss.

"I hate it when you do that," he grumbles half heartedly, "It makes me feel small!"

"No you don't," I laugh, "And you are small!" I set him back on the ground and lie down in the long grass.

"Fine, maybe I like it a little..."He admits as he rolls on top of me and kisses me.

"Okay, I'm taking detours more often," I sigh into his neck, "who needs patrols when I could be right here with you?"

"Sounds fine by me," he whispers, fiddling with strands of my hair, his fingers brushing the braid that he made last night.

"Does it?" I sit up, taking him with me so that he straddles my lap and are faces are close. "You don't mind being here? In Mirkwood?"

"Tauriel, I want to be wherever you are," He taps my nose, "Look at your cute little freckles," he giggles. "Have you got them anywhere else?" He leans in to my ear as he purrs seductively, his lips moving against my neck. The action makes me shiver but I push him back to look at me.

"I'm trying to be serious," I protest, "What happens now, Kili? I know you love your home in the mountains, and as much as my heart aches when we are apart, I cannot ask you to leave them for me," He is not swayed by my sad tone.

"So come with me, you can stay at Erebor for a while, just like I will stay here for a while, why must everything be planned? You have many years to live, take each day as it comes," He kisses my cheek and picks a flower from beside my thigh. "Here," he places it behind my ear, "Now we match!"

"I want to spend all of my days with you, Kili, you foolish dwarf," I push him down on to the ground, rearranging us so that now I lean over him. I watch with pleasure as his eyes widen and his cheeks flush at the change of positions.

"Alright," he swallows, as his hands brush gently down my arms. My long hair falls around us, creating a fiery curtain, hiding us from the world. He bites his lip as he looks at me, in a way that makes it easy to follow his train of thought; but he notices that I am still preoccupied. "I'll stay here for a while, if you want, and then come back to Erebor with me for a stay? I'm sure Bofur would love you to come to the wedding," He says absentmindedly as he tucks my hair behind my pointed ear but the word catches me off guard.

"Wedding?"

"Oh yes," He laughs at my surprise, "He and Bilbo can barely keep their hands off each other these days. It was only a matter of time before one of them popped the question," His finger traces the line of my collar bone beneath my tunic as he speaks. The way he watches my pale skin makes me shudder, the way he looks at me, as if he has never seen anything like me; and he would be content to never see anything else again.

"Is that usual amongst your kin? For a man to lay with another man?"

"Oh yes, it's quite common. Is it not common amongst elves?" Kili seems shocked.

"No, not common, although not unheard of. We are more shy about that sort of thing than you are," I feel myself blushing even mentioning it.

"What sort of thing?" Kili stifles a laugh, showing that he is entirely aware of what sort of thing I mean. He pulls my head closer to his by the back of my neck and presses his lip to my ear again. "Do you mean..._making love_?" My cheeks heat up considerably at his words and I pull away stuttering. He chuckles, "That _is_ what you mean! Oh, my sweet, innocent elf maiden!" He grins endearingly up at me but my face still blazes with embarrassment.

"Innocent? And I suppose you know all about it?" I half snap, not wanting to be made a fool of. He pulls a face.

"Not really. Fili used to tease me about it to no end, he was always the more popular with the lasses," It is Kili's turn to blush now.

"For elves, we usually save ourselves...for our one," I avoid his gaze and instead focus on the neat embroidery on the edge of his collar. His fingers cup my chin and his dark lashes bat at me.

"Have you found your one?" He lowers his voice and I feel it rumble against my pink cheek.

"Have _you_?" I turn the question around, expecting him to laugh but he sounds serious when he speaks.

"She found me, and I'm never going to let her go," Our lips find each other in a sweet, romantic kiss, lying together amongst the flowers. His beard tickles my face as I kiss him more roughly but I have grown accustomed to feel of it against my skin. He moans underneath me holding me tighter, his hands roaming down my back but he stops when he feels me stiffen.

"I'm sorry," he says breathlessly, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just..." he stammers, embarrassed as he drops his hands. "Forgive me, I will not do anything you don't want," he looks abashed but I laugh.

"There is nothing to forgive," I kiss him lightly before rolling off him and gazing up at the sky. "We should come back here tonight when the stars are out. It is where I watched them, every night before you came to me, just like you told me to," I say dreamily, watching clouds float peacefully above us. His fingers entwine in mine and he smiles, although his cheeks remain pink.

"That sounds lovely." I tuck his hair behind his ear so I can press my lips to it, trying not to laugh. I breathe softly before whispering lowly –

"Maybe then you'll find out where my other freckles are..." His sharp intake of breath sends me into fits of giggles.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake early in the morning and shoulder my bow and my patrol gear; leaving Kili to slumber in my bed. His body sprawled out across the blankets, dark hair splayed in a messy wreath around his face, his broad chest rising and falling gently with his breathing. I stand and watch him for a moment, taking in his peaceful beauty. His bare chest is broad and muscular, even more so than I expected and covered in dark curly hair which although looks coarse, feels soft under my fingertips. His body hair amuses me somewhat, seeing as elves have so little of it, but I think it is beautiful and rugged and makes him look natural and well...manly. His eyelids flutter in dreams as he lets out a little huff of breath. I bend to kiss him gently on the forehead before I leave but his hand reaches up to grab mine.

"Sleep, I will be back soon," I stroke the back of his hand softly before releasing him, laughing quietly at his murmurs of "But I am awake," that he keeps up even as his body relaxes into deep sleep again. By the time I close the door behind me I know he has fallen back into his dream world.

I replay the night's events in my head as I make my way to the gates where I will start my patrol. Remembering them makes my skin hot beneath my collar and sends blood rushing to my cheeks. In fact it makes me so preoccupied that I don't notice my friend until I walk right into him.

"Legolas!" I squeal jumping back, embarrassed as if he could tell what I was thinking. He raises his eyebrows at me and places his hands on my shoulders as if to steady me.

"Are...you alright?" he questions and I nod a little too vigorously. "Okay," he laughs and ruffles my hair, "Come on then, we'll be late for the others." I follow him out into the forest nervously, when we meet some of the other guard the younger ones giggle and nudge each other, whilst the more mature ones raise their eyebrows at me.

"What...is going on?" I whisper to Legolas and to my dismay he joins in laughing.

"Your absence yesterday did not go unnoticed," He tries to straighten out his expression when he sees my look of horror but he can't resist adding – "Nor, might I say, did your return in the middle of the night, looking very flustered indeed," I clap my hands over my face and groan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, my voice muffled by my palms.

"Alright, Tauriel, if you say so" Legolas teases, "Although it was mentioned that the pair of you were wearing less clothes than you left with – ow!" He winces as I smack his arm. "Okay, okay, sorry!" He extends his hand to me, eyes sparkling and lips in their crooked smile. Begrudgingly I accept it and we head out on our patrol.

"So what did I miss yesterday?" I ask innocently, trying to divert the topic of conversation as we make our way through the overgrown forest.

"Actually, I missed the patrol too, I however, was off doing princely duties," My friend smirks, dodging my second smack. "They found a spider nest though, nothing major. Destroyed it and searched the vicinity but the parents were nowhere to be found,"

The thought makes me shudder. How long until our homeland is finally rid of the foul beasts? I'm starting to believe the answer is never. Today's patrol however, passes by uneventfully. One of the elves finds a family of deer, a nice surprise, showing that spring is truly on the way, but other than that we pass nothing worthy of note. It is not until we are almost finished for the morning that Legolas finally asks me –

"You're leaving aren't you?" His tone is sad, though his face remains blank as he looks downward. "I know you Tauriel, I can tell when something plays upon your mind,"

"Not permanently, but I do plan to visit Erebor with Kili once the week is done. Bofur and Bilbo are to be married, I've been invited."

"Bilbo is the Halfling, yes? But who is Bofur?" Legolas's genuine confusion makes me laugh; I forget that he doesn't know the dwarves as well as I do.

"He is one of Kili's friends,"

"Oh," is all Legolas says before adding quietly, "You will come back, won't you?" His blue eyes pierce mine, full with a melancholy sadness. "I'll miss you,"

"Oh Legolas, you fool! Of course I shall come back! Do you expect me to elope and not return?" I take my friend's face in my hand and stand on tiptoes to kiss his forehead. He blushes slightly at the gesture and my words.

"I expect an invite if you are to be married," he raises a heavy eyebrow and winks at me, tiny dimples appearing in his cheeks as he smiles.

"My dear Legolas, you would be my maid of honour!" He snorts at the suggestion, rolling his eyes as I describe the lavish flower crown he would wear and the bouquet he would hold for me. He goes along with it good naturedly as always, his humour and good faith leaving me feeling more grateful for his friendship than ever. When we return I embrace him so forcefully he almost loses his footing – almost; and his face turns pink as I sing endearments to him in elvish.

"_Mellonanin_, you should hurry back to your love, I am sure he has woken and is wondering where you are," He finally protests, seemingly embarrassed by my affections. I feel his eyes on my back as I hurry away.

Back at my quarters I find Kili to be exactly where I left him; although now he is awake and tossing his rune stone into the air and catching it again, just like that day long ago when I was first captured by his charm.

"Ahh, there you are my lady," He smiles as I enter the room. "I was beginning to think you'd run off and left me!" He jokes and stretches out his arms to me like a child does when they want to be picked up. I greet him with a light kiss.

"Never," I assure him. "And you, still in bed you lazy thing!" I prod his leg teasingly but he merely grins, capturing my hand and holding it to his thigh.

"I was waiting for you, my beautiful," he purrs, using his other hand to pull me down for another kiss. The hand holding mine moves to bring my body close to him, and trails down my side, lingering at the curve of my waist and dragging me so that I am pressed against him. "I think you're wearing too many clothes," his lips find my ear making me gasp.

"So crude!" I exclaim as I stretch my neck, allowing his kisses to line my throat. He laughs, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Of course, my lady Tauriel, I am a dwarf,"


	30. Chapter 30

"Come on, Tauriel!" My dwarf exclaims as he jumps up and down in his excitement; his childish behaviour making me grin.

"Homesick?" I say as I strap my bags onto my horse, stroking her mane softly. Today we travel to Erebor; the last few days Kili has been bursting with excitement at the thought of going back. He has been wonderfully good natured and complimentary about my home and my kin but I can tell he yearns for his mountain. I share in his delight, for seeing him happy makes me happy too.

"Oh I just can't wait for you to see everyone, Tauriel!" He babbles happily as I help him onto his horse (usually he would grumble at this but in his joy he forgets to). "It's amazing how much it's changed even since the battle, it feels like a proper kingdom now, Thorin's got it up and running amazingly what with Fili's help of course. Fili's got tons of duties, him being the eldest and next in line to the throne. Thorin's going to let me handle communications with other races though, as I'm so good at wooing elves," He casts me a wink before carrying on; his chatter continues for most of our journey to Laketown where we stop to rest and find a boat to take us the rest of the way. It looks the same as it always did, its houses crumbling into the mud, the charred pieces of Smaug's wrath have still not been moved away; it is in Dale where the renovation has truly taken place, Kili tells me. My friend Sigrid and her family moved there with the rest of Laketown's inhabitants and started rebuilding the once great city as soon as possible. Bard, Sigrid's father and the dragon slayer (as they call him now), is the new Lord of Dale. I hear he is much more hospitable than Laketown's Master ever was.

We cross the vast lake much quicker than I thought possible, largely due to Kili's impatience. Despite the return of spring, Erebor is still coated in a layer of snow. It looks magnificent as it ever did, its solitary peak piercing the pale sky. As we near it, an almost familiar seeming, golden glow welcomes us, as do a couple of dwarves.

"Kili!" A loud voice calls in a strong accent as Bofur appears; floppy hat slightly askew and pipe hanging from his lips. "Thought you wouldn't make it back in time, lad!" The dwarf embraces Kili fondly, roughly slapping him on the back. Behind me his cousin, Bifur, the funny dwarf with the axe embedded in his head, mutters things in khuzdul. Kili replies in his tongue and though I don't understand the words, I enjoy hearing him speak it. The words sound rough and deep, so unlike my own language, they sound well suited to kingdoms that lie beneath the earth, fit for echoing around gold-filled halls.

"And Lady Tauriel, so nice of you to join us! I know Bilbo was hoping you'd come," Bofur claps me on the back too as he gestures us inside past some guards who I have never seen before; dwarves from the iron hills or the Blue Mountains. The mountain looks much more welcoming since I last was here; with golden light filling the passageways and loud chatter bouncing off the rocky walls as the dwarves hurry around doing their business. Kili continues exchanging news and banter with his friends but he traces small circles on the back of my hand as we walk.

"Thorin, I mean, his majesty," Bofur corrects himself, "Will be pleased to see you Kili; I know he was looking forward to your return,"

"If it was up to him I'd have never of left in the first place," Kili mutters under his breath. Many dwarves greet him as "Prince" or "My Lord" as we make our way to the King's chamber. Kili responds good-naturedly and with charm as ever, saying loudly things like "Oh good to see you too my friend, how is the metal work coming along?" or "Got your toy shop up and running yet?" even the occasional "Yes, this is my lovely Lady Tauriel, she is beautiful isn't she!" which of course makes me blush.

The King's chamber is a huge hall with a thin walkway leading to a slab of marble where Thorin sits in a huge throne. His dark eyes are squinted in distaste as usual, his thick hair braided with magnificent beads and his clothes embroidered with spun gold; he looks every inch a dwarvish king.

"Should I wait for you outside?" I whisper to Kili but he shakes his head.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud. I want you two to be properly introduced," his words are meant to give me comfort but I find my palms becoming slick with sweat anyway. Thankfully Kili says nothing and merely squeezes my hand to comfort me as we make our way toward the King. At his sides sit Fili, his heir, and the old dwarf Balin, one of his advisors. Thorin sits up straighter as we approach.

"Welcome home, Kili," He booms as his eyes flick to mine and Kili's joined hands, "I see you bought your friend,"

"Yes, uncle. Tauriel is going to stay with me for a while, so I wanted you to be formally introduced to her," I give a little bow as Kili speaks and Thorin snorts rudely. He leaves his throne and walks toward us.

"Yes I know who she is," He runs his eyes up and down my body as if assessing me and it makes my skin crawl, but then his lips turn up slightly. "I cannot pretend to like your race, my lady, but if you make my nephew happy, than that will do." From behind him Fili gives a huff of relief and Thorin chuckles, muttering about how Kili always was a strange boy. It's not quite complimentary, but I think when it comes to Thorin, it's the best I'm going to get. After a few more exchanges with Kili he dismisses us and I find myself laughing in relief at my acceptance. Kili rolls his eyes at me.

"I knew he'd come around," he says confidently, reaching up to put his arms around my neck and touches the tip of his nose to mine.

"Must've been won over by my beauty," I tease.

"Hmm, must have been. Shame he can't have you, you're mine,"

"Oh, yours am I?" I laugh and he presses his lips to mine.

"Sorry to say so, ma'am," with his strong arms wrapped around me and our lips locked I feel at home. Maybe I could get used to being here...


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Just a short little filler chapter really, but anyway, hope you enjoy :) - J x**

"It's not quite elven standards, but, it's home," Kili says sheepishly as he shows me to his quarters. The doorway leads through a small, arched tunnel which I have to duck to get through, and this opens out onto a large cavern. The walls look roughly hewn, left in their natural state on one side and are beautifully crafted on the other, with pillars of green marble intertwined with the dark rock. In the middle of the room is a large bed, layered with plush cushions and silky throws; around the edges of the room are shelves and cupboards, even a large armchair in the corner. I can see that off to one side is another archway, leading to a bathroom or small kitchen. Kili watches me nervously as I take it in; truthfully it is rather messy, but so is my room, and my quarters are not nearly as grandiose as these.

"It's beautiful," I tell him, kissing his prickly cheek.

"Just, uh, dump your stuff anywhere, I don't mind," He tells me as he crosses to a small chest of drawers and removes his leather wrist guards and his coat. I delicately place down my bags and remove my own outer garments, leaving me in a light, comfortable tunic and trousers.

"You will have to find me some proper dwarf gear, my love," I laugh as I examine some of his trinkets on his shelves; tiny toys delicately crafted from wood that perhaps he made himself, family heirlooms and extra arrowheads.

"You'd look beautiful in anything," he replies, sneaking up behind me and locking his arms round my waist. I wriggle around in his grip to face him. "I'm so happy that you're here with me," He smiles sincerely; his eyes full of adoration that makes my heart flutter and my cheeks turn hot.

"I'll go anywhere with you," I whisper, leaning down to kiss him but he ducks out of my reach at the last second, smirking as he pulls me toward the bed. I half laugh and half sigh as I set myself down next to him on the comfortable bed spreads and cradle him in my arms.

"You really like it here?" He asks, sounding like an excited child who wants approval. I kiss his forehead.

"Of course, Kili, it is beautiful,"

"Much more beautiful than your fancy elf halls," he plays and I squeeze him, grumbling. "Goodness, imagine if you had to spend the rest of your life with them! Lucky you found me, aren't you" His lips curl up in a smile, revealing his perfect teeth.

"Incredibly," I tell him, enjoying the squeals he emits as I begin to tickle him. He wriggles around giggling as my fingertips probe his sides and behind his ears (a particularly ticklish spot of his). "Who's lucky, Kili?" I demand as he writhes beneath me.

"I am! I am! I am the luckiest dwarf ever to live!" He cries and I give in, laughing as I collapse on top of him, resting my head on his heaving chest. Suddenly he flips us over so that he has me pinned down and is leaning over me, his shaggy hair tickling my cheeks as he hovers above my face. He bites his lip absentmindedly, making my heart beat twice as fast. "You know what?" He says as he studies my face.

"What's that, my love?" I breathe in anticipation.

"I _really_ love you," I reply with a kiss, letting my actions show him how much I agree. Our kisses quickly turn heated and we let our passion flow between one another through our lips. His tongue asks for entry to my mouth and his hands trail down my body lovingly and rough with want. I know I won't stop him.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N A romantic chapter because I love writing those :) Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers, hope you continue to enjoy! :) - J x**

It seems as if the whole kingdom is busy preparing for the wedding of Bofur and Bilbo. I spent the last few days with my time divided between lounging around with Kili and helping with the preparations; and there are a _lot_ of preparations to be done. Over a hundred dwarves are attending who all need to be suitably dressed, fed and wined; then there are the decorations to deal with and the matter of the ceremony itself. It's finally the day of the wedding and I have to rouse Kili bright and early to get ready for it. Well, he considers it to be early, when in reality is near noon. The wedding won't take place until the afternoon but the dwarves held a stag night for the two yesterday, so most of them are still in bed recovering.

"Kili..." I croon delicately, brushing back strands of his dark hair from his face and planting a kiss on his nose. He grumbles and bats my hand away, burying his face in a pillow. I sigh and change tactic, straddling him and whacking him with a cushion until he responds.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" He moans pinning my hands down as he blinks awake. "What's the hurry, my lady?" He rubs his eyes and wrinkles his forehead in an endearing mixture of sleepiness and confusion. His voice is still thick and deep with sleep.

"Your friend's wedding?" I wait for it to sink and watch with amusement as it does and my lover claps his hands to his face cursing.

"Oh bugger and blast!" He hurriedly gets up, scrambling around in a panic. "What time is it? Christ, I'm supposed to be there to greet the other guests and you know how Bilbo gets with his time keeping!"

"Calm down," I laugh at his panic, "You've got two hours yet," I stand up and smooth his messy hair.

"Two hours? Blimey Tauriel, you could've let me sleep a little longer!" He complains but he smiles as he does so.

"Oh go and bathe you dozy thing," I take his face in both my hands and kiss him before shoving him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Want to join me?" He winks, striking a silly pose with his hand on his hip. I notice briefly his lack of clothes.

"No; I, being very organised, already bathed," I tell him, giggling, feeling like a mother. Kili tuts but turns away; I can hear him singing as he runs the tap.

I get dressed myself while he is gone; putting on the fine dwarvish gown that Kili had made for me. The dress is made of a heavy navy fabric, inlaid with leafy patterns in gold thread. The sleeves are full to my wrist and the back is tied like a corset with golden ribbon. Around the hem and neckline are tiny silver and blue jewels. I know it must have cost him a fortune but when I questioned him he merely shrugged and said "I have more than enough money now, a beautiful lady deserves beautiful things." I hear a gasp and know Kili must have returned to the room.

"You look..."he opens and closes his mouth comically, "_incredible!"_ He finally chokes out; his eyes wide as they take in the sight of me in the dress of his kin. His words send me blushing and covering my face with my hands. I'm still not used to his lavish compliments; I'm not sure I ever will be. I note that he also looks rather beautiful; his dark hair glistening with water, his muscular chest bare and a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, my love," I whisper, still pink cheeked, "I was hoping that you would help me do my hair?" I ask nervously, biting my lip. I had left my hair loose, red wisps falling to my waist in the hope that Kili would do it. For dwarves, braiding hair is a sign of affection and I loved having him braid a small section of it back home; to have him do it again would be wonderful. I loved the feel of his fingers; usually so rough used to working metal and wood, play so delicately against the silky strands of my hair as they created something so beautiful.

"Of course I will!" He says, a grin brightening his face, "I'll just get dressed first," He reaches up to plant a kiss on my cheek before getting into his finery. He wears an outfit as luxurious as mine with a deep burgundy tunic patterned with gems over his shirt and a wide belt. His usual rough boots are replaced with some that are evidently much newer and cleaner and he has a fur lined coat laid out to finish it all off. When he's done he gestures for me to sit on the edge of the bed while he sits cross legged behind me, weaving my hair into a masterpiece. He sings to me while he works and I join in if I know the tune; laughing when I can't pronounce the khuzdul words. I almost drift off a few times because the feel of his hands in my hair is so relaxing. After a little while he tells me we're done and hands me a little mirror.

I can't help but gasp; Kili's hands have turned my hair into something majestic; a braided wreath of fire and gold. He has piled it up on my head in an elaborate style that I wouldn't have been capable of myself; it rests in thick plaits on the back of my head, pulled back from my forehead bar a few strands that curl delicately around my face.

"Kili it's beautiful! How did you do it?" I say incredulously turning to kiss him.

"My mother let me practice on her hair a lot when I was young," He blushes shyly. "I'm glad you like it,"

"Like it? I love it!" I kiss him roughly and stroke his cheek, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be late," He replies breathlessly as we get ready to go.

The wedding hall is wonderfully decorated with the rows of seats draped in ribbons and fresh petals and the walls hung with golden lanterns and bouquets. The guests too look stunning in their finery and happy expressions. Thorin himself is there looking kingly and majestic as ever; but for once I see him with a smile upon his face. The true stars of the show, however, are the couple themselves. The ceremony is read by Bofur's cousin in khuzdul and then again by Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo's dear friend and wizard, in the common tongue. The couple hold hands and kiss under an arch after reading their vows. They look beautiful, not just in their rich attire, but in the love so plainly etched upon their faces, and the tears of happiness that fill their eyes as they marry their loved one. Their kiss is sweet and endearing until Bofur (still wearing his floppy hat) tips Bilbo down to hold him in a more passionate kiss before placing the hat on the blushing hobbit's head. Their marriage is greeted with cheers and tears and much joy. Of course, being dwarves, the real party doesn't start until after the ceremony.

We drink and dance into the night, swirling and twirling on the dance floor and filling ourselves with the feast. I greet and talk with many people and am sure to congratulate the happy couple in person but I am glad when Kili finds me again at the end of the night. He takes my hand and we dance together; giggling under the influence of the drink. My head feels light and misty, a feeling I have learnt to associate with the over consumption of alcohol. I let Kili trail my neck with soft kisses while we sway together before bringing his mouth up to mine.

"I love weddings," I whisper excitedly and he laughs.

"Hey, maybe we should have one," he murmurs against my lips and I feel him chuckle.

"I love you," I breathe against his ear, "I love you, I love you, I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Hope you enjoy the update, please review :) - J x**

Without daylight to position me I find it hard to tell the hour of the day; though I assume it is well past that which I would normally sleep until. The drink and the company of dwarves has me becoming more like them each day, much to my lover's delight I am sure. In his wide bed I lay with my head across his muscled chest and run my fingers over the curled hair there as I wake up.

"Good morning," A deep voice rumbles from above me, making my chest-pillow vibrate as he speaks. Kili's hand covers mine over his chest and strokes my fingers gently as I raise my head to look at him.

"Morning, my prince," I smile; my voice too is still heavy with sleep. His lashes look long and thick as his gaze is cast downward at me, his lips part slightly as he blows air upward in an attempt to move his hair from his face. The sight of him is more beautiful than any stars in the sky and more precious than all the jewels in Erebor.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" He laughs softly as he strokes my hair.

"Do dwarves always party so much?" I laugh with him and he snorts.

"Is there any other way to do it?"

"I suppose not," I agree and lean on my elbow so as to kiss him. He looks at me lovingly as he tucks my hair behind my ears and strokes my lips with his thumb.

"I wondered if maybe you wanted to meet my mother today." He says finally, although still dreamily. Strangely; I hadn't given much thought to Kili's parents before. Our relationship was such a whirlwind of emotions and focused so much on what was happening in the present that despite understanding his royal lineage and learning a little of his culture; I hadn't thought much of his background. Now I remember it though; on that very first night, in the depths of Mirkwood dungeons, Kili told me of a Mother who had made him promise to return, a Mother who thought he was reckless.

"Of course, Kili, whatever you want," I kiss his nose gently and watch as his lips turn up in that perfect smile of his.

"Although..." He purrs, his eyes smouldering at me, "We don't have to go right away..."

"No, I'm sure we could have some time to ourselves first..." I agree pressing my body close to his, revelling in his warmth and his strong form; the protection and comfort it gives me. He rolls me fully on top of him and plants hot kisses on my lips and cheeks and ears before laughing softly.

"Let me show you a proper dwarf lie-in,"

A while later, somewhat more flustered, Kili shows me the way to his mother's quarters. We don't meet many people on our way as the dwarves who weren't at the party are already working and those who were at the party are still in bed. However Kili stops short in fits of laughter when we come across a golden haired dwarf and his mistress in a position quite unsuitable for public.

"Fee?" Kili snorts, clutching his stomach as Fili jumps back from his lass in surprise. The dwarf lass claps her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment but also seems a little proud to be caught kissing a prince.

"Yeah, alright Kili," Fili rolls his eyes at his brother and turns to the girl, whispering something to her before she scurries away. When she's rounded the corner Fili gives Kili a hard shove and the two begin play fighting.

"You cheeky devil, Fee!" Kili slaps him on the shoulder, grinning and Fili grumbles although he too looks rather pleased with himself. "Shouldn't you be doing that somewhere more private?" Fili raises an eyebrow and strikes a silly pose.

"Who needs a bed when you're as gorgeous and irresistible as I am?" He tosses a golden braid over his shoulder in pretend arrogance before adding, "Not you two apparently, we've all heard!" He winks and I shoot Kili a glare and watch him squirm, turning a bright shade of red.

"Fili!" He snaps, ramming him against the wall and muttering to him in dwarvish but Fili laughs, brushing him off.

"Where are you off to anyway?" He changes the subject, looking between us.

"Going to see Ma. Want to join us? If you're not going to be too busy with...who was she anyway?"

"One of my many admirers," Fili states proudly, "No, I'll come with you, promised Ma I'd drop by more often anyway,"

"Alright," Kili says, still too scared to look at me. I'll punish him later. I settle for listening to the brothers tease each other as we make our way to their mother's. When we arrive a stout, rosy cheeked woman greets us.

"Boys!" She opens her arms and pulls them both into a wide embrace before noticing me over their shoulders. "Oh! And you must be Tauriel!" She beams at me, the expression in contrast with her rough face. Her skin looks rough and worn from a life of hard work and her chin is covered with hair, though I have grown used to this in my time spent with dwarves. Her beard is braided neatly as is her hair which is dark and streaked with grey. Her eyes are the same shade of grey as her brother's, and I realise they do look largely alike, both hardy and strong; though perhaps she possesses more warmth than Thorin. She releases her sons and extends a large hand to me after wiping it on her dress.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dis," I take her hand and she shakes it in a firm grip. "Do come in," She gestures so I follow Fili and Kili in and she closes the door behind me. "Sit, please!" She cries waving her hand to where the two men have already plonked themselves down and are lounging on a wide cushioned bench. Kili winks at me and pats the space beside him before remembering he is in trouble and hastily sitting upright. I roll my eyes and sit next to him anyway, muttering to him – "You are _such_ a man." He laughs nervously but relaxes when I nestle against him.

"Tea?" Dis asks us, "Fili stop that," She adds when she sees him fiddling with something on a shelf. "Or maybe something stronger?"

"Tea is fine, thank you," I smile politely and she bustles off to boil the water.

"I'd forgotten she had this," Fili holds up the thing he was looking at; a small wooden doll, crudely cut with a wonky face carved on it and tiny braids hanging from its head. "Ugly thing isn't it?" He laughs and makes the doll do a little dance. "I made it for her when I was a wee lad," He smiles at it and places it back on the shelf. "Hey, look, here's the one you made Kili! You couldn't make dolls back then," He holds out a wooden heart shape with runes drawn on it in spidery writing.

"It's sweet," I say, ruffling Kili's hair and Fili snorts.

"Couldn't even make a doll, terrible!"

"Oh yeah, and yours turned out so lifelike," Kili retorts and I sigh, it seems the two will never stop fighting. At least it's only jokingly.

"You boys never stop!" Dis laughs as she comes back into the room and offers me a mug. I take it gratefully, wrapping my hands round it to absorb its warmth. "So, Tauriel, how do you like Erebor?"

"Oh, it's beautiful," I smile and Kili butts in, adding in mock sincerity –

"Not as beautiful as me of course," he laughs as he reaches for his own mug and gulps it down despite the heat.

"Sadly, Kee, you got my looks!" Dis teases, "Fili's more like your father," her smile fades and I have an idea of what may have happened to him; the same thing that happened to my parents when I was a child. "Anyway!" She tries the turn the conversation jolly again, "When can I be expecting a wedding from you two? Tauriel, you can wear my old marital beads if you like. It's tradition for our dwarf women to wear them so if you would like..." she trails off.

"I would be honoured, Dis," I smile, sipping my tea.

"So have you asked her yet, Kee? You've been working at that ri-"

"Ma!" Kili yells over her voice, flushing bright red. Fili and Dis can barely contain their laughter. Kili mumbles incomprehensible insults and something that sounds like "It's not ready yet!" My cheeks feel hot at the implication of a proposal so I quickly drink my tea to avoid looking at any of them and pretend I didn't hear (more for Kili's sake than my own). "Don't look to me anyway," he grumbles still annoyed, "Fili's been wooing lasses left right and centre!" It is FIli's turn to look embarrassed.

"Kili, you little runt!" He snaps as his mother raises her heavy brows.

"Honestly you two, anyone would think you're children! We have a guest over and a lady at that! Behave yourselves!" She says it sternly but her eyes twinkle behind her frown. With frequent telling-offs from Dis, Fili and Kili remain better behaved. She makes us some lunch and tells me stories of their lives in the Blue Mountains and tales of when the boys were young. When we are about to leave the dwarf woman presses something into my hand; before I can see what it is she places her fingers over mine and looks up at me earnestly.

"Thank you, Tauriel. You have done more for my son than any dwarf lass ever could and no hatred between our races could overlook that. You not only saved his life, multiple times I might add, you make him happy, and that's all a mother could wish for," Tears sparkle in the woman's silvery eyes as she smiles. "Mahal bless you, my dear," She reaches up and plants a whiskery kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," I say quietly, curtseying before rushing after Kili who had already made his way down the corridor.

"What did she want?" He says when I catch up with him.

"To give me this," I gasp as I open my hand and find a beautiful pair of earrings resting in my palm. They are dangly pieces of jewellery, each one wrought with a silver metal that encases a single green gem. They sparkle softly in the lamplight.

"By Mahal!" Kili breathes, "My father gave her those when he proposed! She must really like you," Kili's words and his mother's actions leave me speechless and humbled. As I watch the jewels glitter in the golden light I am filled with a new sense of wonder. It is coincidence maybe or even fate if you believe in such things, but the jewels nestled within my palm are the same shade of green as my eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Sorry it's short, been suffering from writer's block - J x**

"You know you didn't have to accompany me all the way here," I tell my dwarf as he smiles smugly at me from his pony.

"It was for protection my lady," he grins wickedly as he tosses his dark hair over his shoulder and strokes the pony's neck. I dismount my horse and roll my eyes at him.

"Kili, I looked after myself for near enough six hundred years before you came along, I think I would've been okay on that treacherous thirty minute ride," I laugh as I kiss him lightly, and he sighs.

"Fine, fine! Maybe I accompanied you because I would miss you too much otherwise," He bites his lip sweetly, "Only don't tell the lads, it'll ruin my manly reputation," He winks and I tut at him; ever the tease.

"You'll be fine without me for one night," I play back; "I'll see you in the morning okay?" I stroke his cheek and rest my forehead against his in a comforting touch.

"See you in the morning," he replies, kissing me one last time before I turn, leading my horse into the city of Dale. This newly rebuilt city is the new home of my friend Sigrid, who I promised to visit before her wedding. Despite much of it still being under reconstruction the city looks as alive as ever; people hurry about or wait at market stalls selling all kinds of goods. I stop at one run by a rosy cheeked woman and buy an apple for my horse. The woman nods politely at me, not surprised to see other races in her city. When Dale and Erebor were reclaimed and began to regain their wealth visitors from all over the place started arriving in the hopes of making a profit.

I find the place where Sigrid said to meet quite quickly despite the crowds, and see her standing in front of the little pub, looking more quaint and shy than ever dressed in her new fancy clothes and constantly addressed by people calling her 'daughter of dragon slayers' and 'the lady of Dale'. She looks relieved when she sees me, rushing over to me and pulling me in for a hug.

"Tauriel, how wonderful to see you! Come on, I'll show you to our new home," The Lord of Dale's house is not difficult to spot, the biggest building for a while, that whilst quite plainly decorated possess a simple grandeur.

At the door we are greeted by a middle aged woman in an apron who takes my coat. Sigrid shoots me an embarrassed looks and whispers an explanation when we've passed.

"She helps look after Tilda and Bain when Da and I are busy. I feel so posh and wrong having a _maid_ but everything's so different now. People act different around me, like I'm some great lady or warrior like...like you! But I'm just Sigrid," She blows out in exasperation and shrugs but I laugh.

"And why shouldn't _just Sigrid_ be a great lady?" I ignore her blushes as she leads me to a sitting room. Little Tilda jumps up from her seat when we enter, abandoning her dolls to leap into my arms.

"Lady Tauriel!" She squeaks and I pick her up smiling as she giggles in delight. "Did you bring lots of pretty elf dresses for Sig to try on?" Her bright eyes gleam at the prospect of beautiful dresses.

"In fact, I did!" I tell the excited girl, pulling my bag from my shoulders. Tilda immediately dives for it but Sigrid scolds her, apologising for her sister's rudeness. I wave off her apologies, I find Tilda's behaviour endearing. Her tiny frame practically bobs with anticipation as Sigrid pulls out the soft white fabric and holds it against her frame.

"It's beautiful," Sigrid breathes.

"Well, try it on then!" Tilda says breathlessly. We help Sigrid into the gown and are both stunned into silence when we see her in it. The garment is simple, a floor length silk dress in ivory with long sleeves that drape at the wrist and a neckline that is low and combed with lace. The back of the dress is tied with ribbon like a corset from Sigrid's shoulder bones to her waist and the train of the dress trails behind her across the floor.

"You look wonderful!" I tell her and Tilda nods in agreement as she twirls for us, a high pitched giggle escaping her lips. She claps her hands to her cheeks and then moves them to smooth down the dress, her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Oh thank you, Tauriel!" She sighs happily, "It's gorgeous,"

"Your fiancée is a lucky man," I tell her as she embraces me.

"Oh, I'm the lucky one really," Love is evident in her voice as she starts to talk about him, just babbling about him, things he said or did, the way she likes it when he does certain things in his own special way. Her obvious affection makes it clear what the true meaning of marriage is, not a pretty dress, but spending your life with the one you love. I wonder if I sound like this to other people when I talk about Kili.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N A very romantic chapter for valentine's day. I hope everyone has a love-filled day! Enjoy this chapter and please review :) - J x**

The petals flutter to the ground creating a pink and white pathway for the bride to walk down. Tilda, the flower girl releases them into the air as she skips along the aisle, a miniature Sigrid with her golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. The guests sit in rows that are decorated with ribbon and the same flowers that make up the bride's bouquet. The ceremony is being held outside in one of Dale's courtyards that has been done up especially for the occasion. It looks beautiful, with the stone walls hung with flowers and lace, a long stretch of fabric for the aisle which leads to a small stage where Sigrid's soon to be husband waits for her under a canopy of fresh flowers and boughs of soft, draping fabric. Above us, is the first clear blue sky in weeks, spring has finally come fully into bloom, celebrating Sigrid's wonderful day.

And then she's there, clutching Bard's arm as she steps into the courtyard. The guests share a collective intake of breath at her beauty, looking gorgeous in her dress, with her blonde hair piled on her head beneath a lace veil. Behind the lace her cheeks are glowing, and her pink lips create a wide smile as she sees her love waiting for her. Beside me Kili squeezes my hand.

The ceremony itself is short and sweet, cut even shorter by the couple's eagerness. When it is announced that Ronan may kiss the bride Sigrid throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, only to finally break apart after a loud cough from Bard, which sends the rest of the guests into fits of giggles.

The party afterwards moves to a small inn nearby, allowing guests to move from the courtyard to the bar with ease. When she isn't being crowded by people I make my way to the blushing bride with Kili on my arm.

"Sigrid, you look incredible! Congratulations!" I beam at her leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before turning to her new husband. "Ronan, it is wonderful to finally meet you, congratulations," He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Thank you, Sigrid has told me all about her lovely elvish friend. And her _friend_," he nods at Kili, winking. Kili makes a funny face and I laugh at his confusion as I pull him into my side, planting a kiss on his head.

"Thanks so much for coming, Tauriel," Sigrid adds, catching my arm, "and for the dress, it's beautiful,"

"No more beautiful than the one wearing it!" I tell her, but my allotted time for congratulations is interrupted as an old woman, perhaps a relative, bustles Kili and I out of the way as she blows kisses and loudly congratulates the couple. As we walk away I see the two nuzzle together and Ronan kisses Sigrid sweetly as he pushes hair back from her face.

"They are very in love," Kili states, he too looking at them.

"Yes," I agree before nudging him, "I wonder what it must be like to be in love!" he rolls his eyes at me and leans up to press his lips to mine.

"Can I get you a drink, my lady?" he asks and I accept, leaning against a wall as I watch him move through the crowd. My eyes follow him easily despite the mass of people, they're trained to seek him out everywhere, determined not to lose him, even for a moment. He looks dashing tonight, of course to me he always does, but especially so this evening as the fading light catches on his dark hair and the embellishments on his jacket. He returns shortly carrying two glasses, interrupting my daydream. "Shall we get out of here?" He says, having to strain his voice over the loud chatter and the music that has begun to play. I nod, entwining my fingers with his as we push our way between people and head outside.

In the courtyard the sunlight has begun to fade and the setting sun casts a golden glow over everything, bathing even everyday objects in beauty and light. Kili and I walk around at a leisurely pace and find ourselves leaving the courtyard and roaming the city. It is much quieter out here, as most people are at the wedding; it is peaceful, it feels as if we are the only two people in the world. Kili traces patterns onto the back of my hand the way he always does, it comforts me now, like a routine, despite not knowing what it means.

"Are they runes?" I ask him, breaking the quiet; he looks surprised at my question and answers without hesitation.

"Yes," His cheeks flush as he gazes up at me, "My mother used to do it to Fee and I when were young, to comfort us when we were sad. Habit I suppose,"

"I like it, what do you write?" I continue as his thumb continues to travel across my skin in the rune shapes.

"Lots of things," he smiles, "Protection, guidance, love." I catch his hands and stop our walk, leaning against an alcove. I bite my lip, suddenly nervous before spewing the words from my mouth. It is a dwarvish phrase that I have been practicing, one meaning 'I love you'. I can tell the inflections and my pronunciation are all wrong and I feel myself blushing but Kili's expression is one of surprised happiness and he pulls me down for a rough kiss.

"Who taught you?"

"Fili. I was worried he might have been teaching me something rude to make fun so I had to check with your mother. I'm not very good, I know, but I liked the idea of learning you language..." I trail off, still a little embarrassed despite the positive reception.

"It's lovely, Tauriel," He smiles crookedly up at me, the last light of the day glinting in his eyes. "Do you remember that wooden heart that Fili was making fun of? At my Mother's?"

"Yes, it was lovely," I reply, unsure of the change in topic.

"I've been learning to make things all my life; toys, tools, jewellery. Things to sell you know? And, well, I haven't always been too good, but I've had quite a few years of practice now, so I'd like to think I'm improving,"

"I'm sure you're wonderfully talented, my prince,"

"Would you like to see something I've made?" He smiles, his doe eyes staring up at me, with his long lashes blinking.

"Of course I would," As I reply he drops my hand and digs around in his pocket, but before taking out the object he bends down on one knee; my heart almost stops and I can feel my mouth opening in surprise as my hands move to clap my face. He stretches out his hand and nestled between his thumb and forefinger is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. The band is made of a metal somewhere between bronze and gold; whilst smooth underneath, the top part of the band twists into small intertwined leaf shapes. In between the leaves are tiny green jewels, the same colour as the jewels in Dis' earrings. I'm stunned into silence, at the magnificence of Kili's craftsmanship and what it represents. He must have spent so long working on that ring, it's so tiny and detailed, a visual representation of his love, and decorated like my homeland.

"Kili," I breathe quietly but he presses his finger to his lips.

"Tauriel. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, in your appearance of course, but also in your heart and your mind. You are strong and brave, kind, intelligent and just – wonderful! When we met something changed, I felt a connection with you that first night, talking to you behind bars about stars and firemoons. But let me tell you my dear Tauriel, you are more beautiful than either of those, or in fact all of them put together. You are worth more to me than any gold and whilst my kin crave riches and jewels, I crave only one thing, you. You have saved my life, both physically and emotionally; before I met you I was foolish and naive, I didn't know what life could hold. I know there is still much more to learn, and I want to learn it all with you. I am merely a foolish dwarf, but I love you. I love you more than anything. You have already made me the happiest dwarf alive, and I would do anything to make you as happy as I am when I'm with you. If you'll let me, then I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tauriel, my beautiful star, will you marry me?" He finishes his speech and looks up at me waiting, I can tell in his face that he is nervous, that he spent a long time thinking of what to say, perhaps rehearsed it to himself many times when I couldn't hear. I feel hot tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks as I look upon the man in front of me. My wonderful, courageous, beautiful, foolish, reckless dwarf. The man who taught me what love is. It is reckless and passionate, wild and dangerous, peaceful and soft, most of all it is warm and all encompassing. Incapable of words I nod my head frantically and he smiles in relief as he slides the ring onto my finger. As he stands up I scoop him into my arms and lift him up to press my lips to his. He doesn't even complain about me picking him up, he just kisses me back with his arms around my neck, letting our actions say what my words can't. I place him back down and he wipes away a lone tear that is still on my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he says quietly.

"More than okay, I am so happy. Yes, a thousand times yes, I would want nothing more than to spend every day by your side." I wrap him in my arms in a tight embrace, trying to get as close to him as possible. "Kili,"

"Yes, Tauriel?"

"I am so in love with you," He kisses me again and we stay there for a long time, the party all but forgotten.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Thankyou so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I appreciate you all so much :) - J x**

The inn's room where we stay is small and plainly decorated but I don't have eyes for the decor, my whole being is drawn towards the man sharing it with me. Kili's chest rises and falls with his breath and I lie on my side watching him sleep; he always sleeps longer than I do, but I remain in the bed, content to gaze upon my prince. A thin gap between the curtains shines a beam onto his tanned skin and birds sing outside the little window, proving that the morning has already risen, even if my dwarf prince hasn't. I slide out of the bed and cross to the window, drawing the curtains apart fully and taking in the scene, already the streets of Dale are busy with daily life. Kili groans behind me.

"Ahh, why so bright, my lady?"He rolls over to bury his face in the pillow, revealing his toned back. I smirk to myself as the blanket slides off him, revealing his lower half too. "I can hear you laughing at me," his voice is muffled by the pillow and he moves his hands to cover himself. "Don't laugh at my arse, it's rude," His comment of course, only makes me giggle more. I climb delicately back into bed again and prise his head from the pillow.

"Not laughing, just admiring," I tell him but my serious facade is broken by more fits of giggles. He lets out a loud sigh as he rolls onto his back again and stares up at the ceiling.

"Well you're a lucky lass then aren't you? Getting to admire my wonderful arse every day for the rest of your life," He turns his head to wink at me, "Now that you're my wife,"

"Not yet," I kiss him gently, stroking his cheek.

"Aye, not having second thoughts are you?" He murmurs softly so I pull back to look into his eyes.

"Don't be a fool Kili, there is nothing I want more," He smiles at my assent and pulls me close so his bare chest is pressed against mine. "So when are you going to make me Mrs Durin?" I breathe against his ear as my leg wraps around his hip and admire the gasp it elicits from him. His breathing turns shallow as I plant kisses along his throat, whispering elvish endearments to him as my lips trace his warm skin.

"Your language is so fair, almost as beautiful as you," he sighs and I laugh.

"And you are an expert at flattery, my prince," I let my fingers trail down his chest as his pull at my hips.

"What else am I an expert at?" He teases, making me giggle but before his lips can find mine there is a loud rap at the door; sending me squealing and pulling the blanket high over myself despite being more clothed than Kili.

"Dammnit." Kili growls as he quickly pulls on some trousers and pulls open the door grumpily. The maid there is young and I see her eyes widen as she sees Kili's physique and watch her swallow as her eyes rove over his body. My own eyes narrow and I leave the bed to wrap my arms around his waist possessively. The maid swallows again as she sees me and averts her eyes to the piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir and madam," she blushes madly as she speaks, "But I've been told to give you this," She thrusts the paper into Kili's hand without looking at him. "And to regretfully inform you, that the Prince has been injured, you must go to him right away,"

"Prince?!" Kili's voice rises in anxiousness. "Fili?!" He nearly tears the letter in his haste to unfold it.

"No, sir," The maid coughs quietly, "The letter is for a Lady Tauriel. The prince in question is the Prince of Mirkwood," My heart sinks as I snatch the paper from Kili's grasp and turn my back on both of them to read it. I'm vaguely aware of Kili dismissing the woman and coming up behind me but I'm too lost in worry to register it. I have to read the note three times to take it in, my eyes blurred with moisture.

_The Lady Tauriel of Mirkwood,_

_This letter is written to you on behalf of King Thranduil. Late last night an attack was launched on Mirkwood by a pack of orcs and wargs. The King wishes to inform you that the Prince is gravely hurt and remains in a critical condition. Your return to Mirkwood is requested as a matter of urgency._

_Yours faithfully always,_

_The Mirkwood Palace Staff_

"Tauriel?" Kili places a hand on my back to reassure me but I shrug him away, the words 'gravely hurt' and 'critical condition' swimming in my mind, conjuring images of a broken, bleeding man, a dying man. My Legolas.

"I have to go," my voice is dry in my throat as I begin hastily packing, letting hot tears sting my eyes and spill onto my cheeks.

"Tauriel!" Kili cries in anguish. I know I am being unfair but the longer I delay the worse Legolas could become and I am not going to lose him. I cannot lose him.


	37. Chapter 37

My heart hammers in my chest as I urge my horse through the forest, racing against time to reach my Legolas. Later I will allow myself to feel guilty for rushing away and leaving Kili, but right now I only have room enough to worry about my friend. We're riding so fast that when we finally skid to a stop, stones and leaves fly up around my horse's hooves. I leap from his back before he's completely still in my desperation to reach Legolas.

My cloak flies around me as I sprint down the halls, past elves who look shocked at my wild appearance. I don't stop running until I'm forced to, when I barge into none other than the King himself, almost knocking him over. He steadies me with his hands on my shoulders and then does something completely unexpected; he pulls me in for a hug. He grips me tightly and I feel him gently shaking with silent sobs. When he steps back there is no mark of it on his face but when he speaks his voice betrays his sorrow.

"Tauriel, I'm so glad you're here. It was...awful," He closes his eyes as he breathes out slowly, composing himself.

"Is he...?" I stammer.

"He is resting, but I could not deny you the sight of him." He pats my shoulder and begins to walk away, at the last moment turning to add; "He loves you, Tauriel. More than he does most," Then the King leaves, and I am left facing the heavy wooden doors, a sense of dread imposing on me. I inhale deeply to steady myself and push open the doors.

I don't know what I expected to see; people crowded around the bed, scurrying about as they try to revive him, a grey faced, dying man. A part of me even hoped that he would be sitting up, smiling crookedly as always, perfectly fine. Instead I am faced with a peaceful, quiet room; only one healer remains with Legolas for the time being and she stands up when she sees me. She smiles half heartedly as she sees me craning my neck to see past her.

"He was lucky, Tauriel. It was a serious injury, but he will survive," Her voice is soft and she squeezes my shoulder reassuringly before leaving us alone. I have to stop myself from running to him and breathe deeply to aid my measured steps toward his bed.

The man lying there looks peaceful in sleep, his face exquisitely beautiful despite its ashen sheen. His lashes flutter slightly as I take a seat beside him, cautiously brushing my fingers over his hand.

"I knew you would come," his shaking voice makes me jump as his fingers curl around mine and his lashes part to reveal icy blue eyes. They stand out against his pale face like a spot of blue sky among clouds.

"Legolas," I breathe and feel tears spilling over my cheeks and dripping onto him. I feel guilty for letting them fall on him and hastily slap at my eyes as if it will get rid of them but my friend merely laughs weakly.

"My dear Tauriel, didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily did you?"

"I d-don't want to g-get rid of you!" I stammer through my sobs, "What h-happened Lego?" My breathing quickens in my anguish and I feel embarrassed at my behaviour, especially when Legolas is the one who should be upset, not me. His slender fingers stroke mine softly as he wrinkles his eyes shut.

"Bad things are happening again, Tauriel. You remember the stories of the great wars of old? I think...I think it is starting again. It is not usual for orc packs to come so near to our home, or in such numbers...Darkness is falling again, I-" He presses his hands to his face, frowning as if he is in pain.

"Legolas! Should I call the healer?" I say my voice rising with worry once more.

"No!" Legolas says abruptly, "No, I just want to sit with you for a while. Here, help me sit up more, I feel a fool lying down all the time,"

"But you're hurt!" I exclaim as he struggles to prop himself into a sitting position.

"And I'm not going to get better by remaining a slug, please, help me up," he persists and I cave in, gently easing him against his pillows so his more upright. "Better," he smiles but I catch the wince and the way his hand flies to his stomach.

"Lego, what happened to you?" My voice is quiet, nervous of the answer and yet desperate to know. I gasp as he moves aside his blanket, revealing his bare chest and a terrible wound; a great gash running from below his collar bone across his stomach to his opposite hip. The wound has been stitched up so that what must have been a deep wound is now a thick, pink line of scar tissue.

"Ahh, I need to have the bandage changed," He says absentmindedly as I look on in horror. " A warg claw that was, but they say I was lucky, no vital organs were ruptured, just a lot of skin" The way he talks about it so nonchalantly makes me feel awful, as if it was somehow my fault that I wasn't there when he faced down the enemy. "It's not your fault, Tauriel." He says, reading my mind as ever. "I'm going to heal, I promise," his eyes sparkle and I nod silently, afraid that if I open my mouth I will release only sobs.

"I want to hold you, but I'm scared that I'll break you, you look so frail," I murmur and my friend snorts at my comment, trying to hide the grimace produced after.

"I'm fine, we have good healers, I am strong and young yet, don't fear for me," he reaches up to stroke my face, catching the last of my tears. Then his eyes flicker to my hand and surprise registers on his pale face.

"What...?" He notices the ring glistening on my left hand and I blush for reasons I can't quite pinpoint.

"Oh! I, I would've told you earlier, but I forgot what with your condition..." I avoid his gaze, instead focusing on the shimmering metal on my fourth finger.

"You didn't...?"

"No! It's an, uh, engagement ring. I told you, Legolas, I couldn't get married without my best friend there," I meet his eyes again and catch his hand, squeezing it delicately.

"Good, I would like to see it. And you, in your wedding dress," he smiles at the thought and I find myself giggling quietly. "You know I love you, Tauriel," he gestures for me to come closer and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too," I whisper in reply as he sinks back into his pillows, his expression unreadable.

"Do you think you could get the healer? I should really get this re-bandaged."

"Of course," I kiss his forehead and make to leave but he grabs my hand before I can go.

"Tauriel," his eyes drift shut, "Thank you for coming to find me,"


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N The whole idea for Legolas's injury actually came from a dream I had about Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel in a battle where Legolas got hurt and Thranduil was crying his name and being all protective and fatherly. So this basically gave me the inspiration for this chapter where Thranduil shows a more emotional side. Hope you enjoy! And as ever, thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers - J x**

My head pounds painfully as my adrenaline turns to exhaustion. _He's okay_. _He's going to be okay_. I have to keep reminding myself that, but the image of his wound still haunts my mind's eye and I keep imagining the scene where it happened.

"Tauriel?" A low voice, tinged with concern pierces my thoughts and I sigh internally; this is not how I wanted to be found – hunched against a wall with my head between my knees and palms pressed to my temples. On the verge of a breakdown, or collapse. I look up to the owner of the voice and see Thranduil once more, gazing down at me with pity and extending his hand to help me up. I take it, half grateful, half embarrassed and he smiles weakly at me. "It's bad, isn't it?" He says quietly, his blue eyes seeming to cloud over. I nod and the King sighs. "Shall we walk?" I have no choice but to accept, so we make our way slowly down the hall, united in our worry and our love for the injured man.

"My lord, how...how did it happen?" I brave softly, "I know about the warg, but I don't understand why they were here,"

"Tauriel, I have looked after you all these years, let us not dally with the formalities; please, call me Thranduil," He chuckles slightly, a rare glimmer of happiness before his face turns cold again. "I was there with him, when it happened." His eyes turn to glass as he relives his memory. "We had the call, of an attack on the Kingdom, Legolas led the guard of course, but I followed. I had a terrible feeling about the attack; I knew that it was not a stray rabble or orcs, but something more. They ventured right up to the gates, not just the forest's perimeter; and they rode upon great wargs. The fight was going in our favour, the guard slew many of the beasts as had I, when I saw Legolas there alone. It was as if time stopped, I no longer cared for any injury to myself, nor even for the other elves, terrible though it sounds, I feared only for my son. I couldn't reach him in time, not before the beast had struck him..." Thranduil trails off, his voice low and airy, his expression sad. I know how he feels, the way he described it; no longer caring for yourself, seeing only them, not being able to reach them...the experience is all too horribly familiar to me. "If you ever have children Tauriel, you will know. I pray they befall no such harm, but even foolish things seem worrisome once you are a parent." The King laughs softly, "I know, I know. How strange it must seem to you; this display of affection from your King, he is usually so stony and cold. I do not know why I confide in you now, when all my long years as King I have hidden away from everyone, even my own son...I think perhaps, it is because I know that you, and maybe you alone, love Legolas as much as I do,"

I don't know how to follow Thranduil's confession so I merely nod, watching him as he smiles to himself, seemingly lost in memories.

"What is this?" He suddenly asks, his gaze directed at my hand as I brush it through my hair. I freeze, realising that he refers to the ring. These men are so perceptive! When have they ever noticed my jewellery before?

"Oh, it is a, uh, ring," I stammer, looking at my hand and brushing the metal with my fingers as I think of the man who crafted it.

"I know it is a ring," Thranduil smirks, "It is beautiful, who made it?"His eyebrows raise, daring me to say what he already knows to be the truth.

"My..." I hesitate, before deciding to take the plunge; after all, I am not ashamed. "My fiancé, Kili, Prince under the Mountain," My voice somehow manages to sound strong despite my nervousness of the King's reaction. He breathes out loudly, his expression thoughtful.

"I see, and when, might I ask, is the wedding?"

"It is not yet arranged," I reply, surprised by his question.

"Do you think I might warrant an invitation?" He surprises me further, smiling as he asks.

"Of course, my lord Thranduil," He laughs at my shock, stopping our walk to place his hand on my shoulder.

"You may think I am cruel and emotionless, I know many do, but there are a few people in this world I care about." His eyes twinkle in a way that reminds me so of his son. Before I can reply he has dismissed himself, leaving me alone, confused and very tired.


	39. Chapter 39

It surprises me how quickly the deep halls and mountainous kingdom of Erebor has begun to feel like home to me. My light footsteps echo off the stone walls as I make my way through the passages; several dwarves greet me by name, and not just the members of Thorin's company, but dwarves who I have met only after Smaug's death and the battle. It seems that being the prince's beloved gains you some status; even if you are an elf.

I left Mirkwood only one day after I had arrived, with the promise of a return soon. My heart aches with guilt at leaving Legolas behind again, but I also bear guilt for leaving Kili. With the latter being my betrothed and abandoned on the day after his proposal, I feel I owe him a quick return. Besides, even a short time apart causes me to miss him terribly. The balls of my feet seem to bounce on the floor in my eagerness as I walk, but the sound of voices as I approach his quarters makes me hesitate. The door to his chamber is thick and heavy, but my elven ears can still detect the sounds clearly from the other side. I press myself against the cool rock wall as I listen; I linger for a moment, wondering whether it is wrong to eavesdrop but curiosity wins out.

"-she never stops, on and on she goes! 'Fili lad, you're a prince, you must start behaving like one! Not rolling around with every lass you can get!' As if she were so pure back in the day!" I hear Fili's voice complaining light heartedly but he is met with silence. "Kee? What it is?" Fili's voice turns worried, and I hear Kili's small sigh. My heart begins to thump in my chest. This was a bad idea, and yet I cannot bring myself to turn away.

"I asked Tauriel to marry me, Fee,"

"She didn't...she didn't say no did she?" The older brother's voice lowers so I have to strain my ears to catch it.

"No! No, she said yes," Kili replies, his tone still sad.

"Then what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted? I thought _she_ was what you wanted?"

"She is, Fee! More than anything, but now...now she's gone off again, to go see him," I hold my breath at his words, unsure of whether to be angry or hurt and feeling tears sting my eyes. I blink them away before they can make an appearance.

"Kili, don't be a twit. You don't actually think she's gone to be with him instead?" Fili snorts. No answer. "Oh come on, don't you trust her?"

"Of course!" Kili growls back angrily. "It's not a matter of trust. It's just, I can't believe she would ever...choose me, over someone like him," His voice trails off weakly and at first his brother laughs, but then his voice clouds with concern, his protective instincts kicking in. I imagine the two of them sat together, the other side of this wall; Fili's arm around his little brother's shoulders, Kili looking into his lap like he always does when he's embarrassed or nervous.

"Kee, don't be stupid. She chose _you_! He's her best friend; she's known him for what, six hundred years? Of course she's going to worry about him, and yes, she loves him. But she loves you too, loves you so much she's willing to marry you! Don't worry her about it when she comes back, I'm sure she feels bad enough already, and don't worry yourself either," Fili says sweetly and I hear Kili's murmur of agreement. I feel a rush of affection for the older Prince; how swiftly and easily he calmed his brother, and how he diplomatically did so without choosing a side. Whilst I have seen the golden haired dwarf show skill with a blade in battle, it seems he has just as much skill with his words.

"You going to be alright Kee?"

"Yeah, thank you,"

"Good," I hear the sound of the two slapping each other on the back as they embrace. "Cause I've got a date with a wonderful young lass!" I imagine the dwarf winking as the two laugh; then before I can move the door bursts open and Fili strides out, his braids bouncing on his shoulders. Despite my best efforts, he notices me pressed against the wall, but to my surprise he doesn't scold me for eavesdropping, or even for upsetting his dear younger brother. Instead he just nods at me and smiles, before saying quietly –

"Welcome home, my lady," I listen to his footsteps echo down the hall long after his frame has disappeared from my sight. His words warmed my heart, the way he referred to Erebor as my home. It seems I am not the only one who has grown used to me living here. Still, it takes me a few moments to muster the courage to enter the room.

"Kili?" I call softly as I push open the door and step into the familiar room, "Kili, it's me, I'm back!" Before I can take in much more of the surroundings I am met in a forceful embrace as my favourite dwarf barrels into me; flinging his arms around my neck and pulling me down for kisses.

"Can you tell I've missed you?" He laughs gruffly when he finally releases me and I smile broadly, clutching him tight.

"I missed you too, my prince," I sigh, pressing my forehead to his gently. "But I'm home now,"

"Home? You really do want to stay here?" His chocolate brown eyes sparkle as he gazes up at me.

"Oh Kili, I don't care where I stay. As long as it's with you,"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Wow 40 chapters! Thanks so much to everyone who has read it! I'm so glad people are enjoying it :) - J x**

"I've always wondered what Erebor looked like on the inside!" My friend Sigrid exclaims as I lead her and her younger sister down the hallways and to mine and Kili's shared quarters. I made sure to tidy this morning after Kili had left to do his princely duties; for someone so small he makes so much mess! Dwarves, I suppose.

"Do you like it here Miss Tauriel?" Tilda pipes up from behind me, running her fingers across the stone walls while I open the door. Sigrid tuts at her.

"Sorry for bringing her along, there was no one to look after her," she sighs, ignoring her sister's noise of disdain.

"It's perfectly okay," I laugh, "And yes, I have grown to like it here very much, young Tilda,"

"I wish _I_ could marry a dwarf prince!" The girl exclaims as she flops onto a seat and I giggle at her.

"Show us the ring again!" Sigrid says excitedly and I hold out my hand, enjoying their gasps as they gaze at the beautiful piece of jewellery. "And he really made it himself?" I nod. "He must be very skilled," she breathes softly and I find myself picturing Kili working hard at the metal. Somewhere in the fantasy he loses his shirt and the orange light of the furnaces reflects off his strong muscles...the thought makes me feel quite hot and I have to remind myself I have company. I busy myself making tea and offering a cake to Tilda.

"That'll keep her quiet for all of thirty seconds," Sigrid winks, tousling her sister's blonde hair. We sip from our mugs in silence for a moment before Sigrid adds; "How is Prince Legolas?" Her words bring back feelings of guilt for my best friend and I feel myself blushing.

"He's getting better, thank you. I visited him after the injury and we've exchanged letters since then. The healers think he'll be better in about two weeks, then hopefully he will come here for the wedding," I planned it all out, the wedding would have to wait until he was better, there was no way I could walk down the aisle without him there. And with his wound healing more each day, I had actually allowed myself to become excited at the prospect of my marriage.

"Is he...I mean, he's okay with it isn't he?" Sigrid bites her lip as she asks timidly.

"I think so, he wants what's best for me," I turn my attention to my hands.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend..."

"Not at all!" I stand up suddenly, "More tea?" Legolas is happy for me, I'm sure of it. Then why does thinking of him still send me into spirals of guilt? I push it from my mind for the time being, losing myself in simple, girly talk about dresses and wedding preparation. Kili and I want to include aspects of both an elvish and a dwarvish ceremony, to celebrate a union between our races as well as the union between ourselves. My heart races as I imagine seeing him waiting for me on our wedding day. I love him so much, I want the whole world to know, and on that day, they will. And he will be mine to the end of our days.

"Enough about me," I say politely, after a lengthy chat about decorations, "How is married life treating you Sigrid?" She turns pink and an involuntary smile spreads across her face; making her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" She says breathlessly as her little sister laughs at her romanticism. "_He's _wonderful..."

"Can't be so wonderful if you don't get to live with me anymore," Tilda says in a matter of fact sort of way while she picks at a loose thread on her dress.

"That's the most awful part, Tilda," Sigrid giggles, bringing her sister in for a hug. "Tilda, do you think you and Tauriel could keep a secret?" Her voice turns soft and her eyes grow wide.

"Of course Sig," Tilda whispers in anticipation and I raise my eyebrows.

"I...I am...with child," Sigrid bursts out, then claps her hand over her mouth, flushing red.

"Really?! Wow, congratulations!" I jump up to wrap my arms around her, pulling back in worry when I see her face is wet with tears.

"H-happy tears!" She says quickly before we can worry too much, then all three of us are hugging each other and laughing. "You're the first people I told, Ronan doesn't even know yet! " She gasps finally, regaining her composure.

"When are you going to tell him?" I ask, my hand still in hers.

"Well I had better tell him soon I suppose!" She laughs nervously, placing a hand over her abdomen. "Hello little one..." she croons.

"Can it really hear you?" Tilda perks up, peering curiously at her sister's stomach, which still looks flat and ordinary.

"Maybe," Sigrid smiles, "I wonder if it's a boy or girl,"

"If it's a girl, then name it after me!" Tilda bounces in her seat excitedly.

"One Tilda is quite enough!" Sigrid replies as the door opens and Kili enters.

"Oh! Hello ladies, am I interrupting?"

"Kili!" Tilda cries as she runs to him and he scoops her into his arms and spins her around, smiling at her high pitched giggles. He would make such a good father, I think to myself, smiling at him from across the room.

"Come on Tilda, we best be going anyway, Da wants Ronan and I to join you lot for dinner tonight," Sigrid stands up and holds out her hand to Tilda who makes a pout at having to leave.

"I can get someone to escort you if you need?" Kili asks as he releases Tilda (to her dismay).

"Thank you, but we have all the arrangements made,"

"My pleasure, my lady," He makes a little bow, sending the girls into giggles before they embrace me goodbye. Kili waits until the door is firmly shut behind them before he crosses the room and lifts me onto to the bed, my height providing no struggle thanks to his strength. I wrap my limbs around him, smiling as his lips graze my cheeks and eventually meet my mouth.

"Good day?" I ask, my fingers curling in his hair.

"Getting bossed around by Balin and the other elders? Excellent," he snorts, kissing me again. "It's better now though," he murmurs and I slide my fingers down his torso to the hem of his shirt with the intention of removing it, but he pulls back suddenly. "I almost forgot!" He exclaims, rolling off me and standing up, a grin on his face. "I've got something to show you!"

"Oh?" I lean up on my elbow, wondering what could be so important that he would intentionally interrupt our kisses. He nods happily and gestures for me to get up.

"Come on, it's a little way away," I mock groan but I get up, enjoying the way his face lights up with eagerness. He leads me out of the room and down a maze of corridors until we reach a small stair case in a part of the mountain I've never been before.

"It's a little secluded, but I thought maybe you'd like that," His voice is breathless in his excitement as he hurries up the spiral staircase with me on his heels. When we reach the top the stairs open out onto a small porch-like area with a door in the centre of the wall. Kili fumbles in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a shiny key and twisting it in the lock until the door swings open.

On the other side is a living area, devoid of much furniture but with something unmistakeably unusual about it. Only a couple of lanterns line the walls, with the majority of the light being a cooler, brighter light. I gasp.

"Daylight?" In the sloped ceiling of the room a thick slab has been carved out of the rock and replaced with a pane of glass to make a window.

"Well I know you don't really like being stuck underground all the time and I know it's not the same as really being outside but I thought maybe we could watch the stars at night. I know you like them -" Kili babbles until I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love it," I sigh happily.

"There's another one in our bedroom, up those stairs there. It took bloody ages to convince Uncle that we needed a window but," He shrugs, his grin wide across his face. Then he bites his lip shyly. "There's even an extra bedroom...you know, in case...well, in case any little half-elf-half-dwarf children come into existence," He blushes profoundly but I pull him in for a huge hug.

"You are the most wonderful dwarf in the whole world," I kiss his pink cheek.

"Well... I wouldn't say the _most_ wonderful..." He slips back into his usual bravado.

"I would," I breathe quietly, watching him run his tongue over his lips. "How about we christen the bedroom?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him.

"Well it's really supposed to be a wedding gift, we're not supposed to move in yet – oohh..." He notices the glint in my eye and leads me to the stairs as he realises what I mean. "This way, my lady," He winks and smiles in a way that never fails to make my heart beat faster.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I feel as if I haven't written in ages! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have some things planned for the wedding that everyone is waiting for ;) Thanks for reading! - J x**

It has been almost three weeks since Legolas's injury and my engagement, and much to my relief now both my friend's healing and preparations for my wedding are well underway. Kili and I sent out invitations last week and the majority of Erebor are buzzing in excitement for the youngest prince's marriage. He answers their questions and meets their congratulations in good humour and often finds himself stopped on his way by some poor dwarf begging for an invitation to the royal occasion. At this rate it seems as if we are going to be having a very big wedding indeed!

Of course it is not just dwarves who will be attending; I sent a very special invitation back home to Mirkwood, and I can barely contain my excitement for today its recipient is due to arrive at the Mountain.

"Stop your shaking lass, you'll only do yourself harm," A dwarf chuckles at me as I pass him on my way to the mountain entrance. After hundreds of years seeing Legolas every day even small seperations upset me, especially with him recovering from his wound; though I am told he is very much on the mend. I weave my way through halls and corridors, preoccupying myself by wandering. I've been restless all morning waiting for Legolas's arrival and with Kili working I have nothing to take my mind off it, so I go on little errands, doing odd jobs, greeting dwarves and when all else fails, simply walking. Eventually I can't put it off any longer and I find myself at the entrance of the kingdom. I lean against a pillar, letting a warm breeze blow my hair away from my face and ruffle the fabric of my dress. I dressed in traditional elvish garb today. As Erebor became more and more like my home I started adopting more dwarvish customs such as their dress. However I still have a love for my heritage and wear my elvish dress proudly to greet my friend. The soft green fabric feels lovely against my skin, as does the breeze. I close my eyes and lean my head on the stone behind me, letting my skin be soothed while I wait.

"Do you know, I've never known anyone else who can sleep on their feet and stay standing," A soft voice calls me out of the slumber I must have slipped into and my lids flick open to face the tall, blonde haired man.

"Legolas!" I throw my arms around him before remembering his injury and pulling back worrying I may have hurt him.

"No need," He smiles, pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head, "I feel so much better just for seeing you. You look beautiful," His eyes sparkle as he talks.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," I reply, leaning back from him and taking his hands instead. "Thank you for coming," My voice drops to a hush as our eyes meet.

"_Mellonanin_, I would not miss it for the world," he replies sweetly. "You going to show me around?" He inclines his head in the direction of the entrance, smiling expectantly so I drop his hands and take the lead.

"Thorin built a special apartment for Kili and I, as a wedding gift," I tell my friend as we walk, "Though we're not supposed to use it yet so I'll show you to our current quarters,"

"A lavish gift! How will I ever compete?" Legolas chuckles light heartedly.

"Lego, your presence is gift enough. I've missed you," I turn to face him so he'll understand the weight of my words.

"I always miss you, Tauriel," he replies, "But I'm here now,"

"How is the chest?" I reach out to brush my fingers over the fabric of his jerkin, across the line where I know a scar is etched into his skin.

"Much better thank you, of course my father is determined to keep me in bed, but I'm fine really. He'll be arriving in a few days; it was kind of you to invite him,"

"How could I not invite the king?" I nudge my friend, teasing.

"I'm serious!" He cries through laughter. "I know he can be a pain, but he does care about you, I'm sure of it,"

"The King? A pain? Legolas, you speak treason!" I say in mock worry.

"He is my father, I can say what I wish," We reach mine and Kili's place and I invite Legolas in, gesturing for him to sit down. "It's nice," he looks around and runs his fingers over the cushions as he sits down. "You've done well, my friend, to bag yourself a prince!" He chuckles and I sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well you know me, I do try to surround myself with royalty," I close my eyes in comfort as he strokes my hair. "Do you resent this Legolas? My leaving for a dwarf?" I ask tentatively, half afraid of the answer.

"Does the dwarf in question make you happy?" He replies.

"Yes, very much,"

"And you love each other?" Legolas persists and I turn my head to see his eyes trained on me.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Then how could I resent it?" His straight expression curls into a smile and he squeezes me reassuringly. "Sometimes I think the only person who you would bend your will for is me. You're so headstrong and sure of yourself, and yet I know you worry about me. I'm fine, Tauriel. Honest." He presses his lips to the skin of my forehead and I exhale in relief.

"How are the wedding preparations coming along, dare I ask?"

"Steadily," I laugh, "I have so many dwarves coming up to me constantly, asking how I want different things done and telling me what's ready and what's not! Kili is being hounded by those who are desperate to be guests!"

"And how many of them are lucky enough to be granted that honour?" Legolas teases and I roll my eyes at him.

"I think Kili's good nature means he has a hard time saying no, so by the sound of things, it's going to be a very public event," I pause, "But I don't mind, the only person I really want there is already by my side," I watch him flush pink and bite my lip to contain laughter.

"Oh be quiet," He snaps but good naturedly. I feel my heart thump faster as I remember the question I was planning to pose. It made perfect sense in my head, and why shouldn't it to Legolas too? But a small part of me fears that he may say no.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, _mellonanin_,"

"Will you give me away?" The words fall from my lips before I can worry about them any further.

"Give you away?" He sounds puzzled and his brows furrow in confusion. "How can you give something away that you do not own? You cannot own people,"

"No," I laugh, "At weddings, men have a tradition that I saw at Sigrid's wedding, where the father of the bride will give her away to her new husband. He walks down the aisle with her, you know, I have no father, and all my life, everything I have gone through I have gone through with you. You always give me strength and comfort, or whatever it is I need, I-I just..." I trail off, uncertain of how to further explain but I don't need to. Legolas pulls me back to him, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Of course I will, Tauriel," He whispers into my hair, "I would be honoured,"

"It would be my honour to have you by my side. Thank you," I breathe. "Legolas, I love you,"

"I love you too," We stay there in each other's arms for a while and I let him cradle me, relived and overjoyed to finally have my best friend back.


	42. Chapter 42

"I feel like a twit." Kili sighs as he tugs on his rich tunic and grimaces at his reflection.

"You look perfect," I assure him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and resting my chin on the top of his head.

"I look like a royal prat," He snorts and we both laugh.

"Well that's good then isn't it? Because that is what you are," I tease, kissing his dark head whilst he bats me away, grumbling.

"Don't tell him, but Thranduil is rather frightening when he wants to be, I'm not I can survive a whole dinner with three elves,"

"You've been having dinner with me for months!" I retort, releasing him from my grip and fastening the ties on his jacket.

"That's different, I'm at least partly sure that you actually like me," Kili winks, "As for your silver haired friend and his father...I don't think they are so easily amused by me,"

"Shh Kili, you are wonderful. Your family will be there also,"

"That makes it even worse!" He jokes. When Thranduil arrived at Erebor he insisted on a dinner for our two families. Though we are not technically related, he and Legolas are the closest to a family I have, and they, much to Kili's dismay, wish to talk with my betrothed and his family over a meal. Thorin and Dis made sure Kili and his brother were dressed in the finest clothes the dwarves had to offer and have been working the kitchen staff for hours preparing a rich feast. Clearly, they wish to make a good impression, or perhaps show that dwarves are as good as, if not better, than elves. It seems the love between Kili and I has not yet forged a love between our races.

The meal is to be held in King Thorin's personal dining hall and when Kili and I arrive we find we are the last ones there. I have to prevent myself from groaning; surely this will create a bad impression. Legolas stands when we enter and gives a small bow.

"You look beautiful Tauriel," He smiles and nods at Kili "My lord,"

"I am no lord," Kili replies and Thorin booms from the end of the long table.

"No, you are a prince, and should be treated as such," He casts a dark look at Legolas who coughs lightly.

"Of course, Prince Kili, it is an honour to share a meal with you, I truly feel amongst friends," I hope the dwarves cannot detect the hint of sarcasm in his voice which my ears have grown accustomed to.

"Sit down, Legolas," Thranduil tells his son sharply and we all take our seats. Thranduil and Thorin sit at their own ends of the table, two bookend Kings. Legolas sits next to Dis and Kili and I take our places opposite them next to Fili. The tension feels thick in the air and the company is silent for a long moment until Fili's deep laughter pierces the quiet.

"Is this how you would join our houses?" He addresses the table, "This marriage is a wonderful thing, a thing of happiness. Why do you not treat it as such?" He places his hands on the wood of the table and I notice a ring glittering on one of his fingers. "Uncle, apologise to Legolas. He meant no offence to Kili, he meant a flattery and you turned it into an insult," Thorin's dark eyebrows furrow at his oldest nephews words but he mutters an apology all the same. I think a silent thank you to Fili and feel some of the weight lift from my chest. To my surprise it is Thranduil who further diffuses the tension.

"You have a beautiful home," he admires the room in which we sit, with its high stone ceiling and amber lanterns.

"Thank you, King Thranduil, it is an honour to call you our guest," Dis nods politely at him and with that and the arrival of food, the discontent in the room is replaced with a pleasant atmosphere and comfortable chatter. It is not until later, when the food is gone that I fear for the mood to turn sour again.

"Kili," Thranduil begins, twirling his empty wine glass between his fingers. "Tell me, what do you intend to do with my dear Tauriel once you are married?" Their eyes meet; clear blue to warm brown and I register the confusion on Kili's face.

"Pardon, my lord? I'm not sure I understand. Tauriel shall be my wife, she is not something to be done with, but a person,"

"Is that what you would have me believe?" Thranduil says sharply. "Tell me, _my prince_, how do you intend to love her?"

"I love Tauriel in every way, my lord," Kili replies slowly and I place my hand over his under the table.

"You see, you are a rich and powerful ally. As are the elves of Mirkwood. And if I heard so much as a whisper, that this marriage was for the purpose of making allies, then you will find none in our forest,"

"We do not need you for allies," Thorin chimes in, "How dare you come into my home and insult my nephew this way!"

"Dear Thorin, I do not intend to insult him," Thranduil smiles, "I intend to threaten him."

"Father," Legolas snaps but Thranduil shushes him. I feel my heart hammer as I watch Thorin's face turn red with anger.

"Have you ever had a daughter, Thorin?" Thranduil asks, his demeanour cool but imposing.

"No," Thorin says gruffly.

"Neither have I. Tauriel, however, is the closest I have come to having a daughter in all my long years. I intend for her to be kept safe and happy, I mean only to ensure that your nephew will be able to do that. And to let him know that should he do anything to harm or upset her, then he will have me to answer to, and a multitude of my guard." Thranduil places his glass down on the table and stares at the King opposite him.

"King Thranduil," Kili speaks up, looking worriedly between the two angry men. "I love Tauriel with all my heart and have done for a very long time. My love for her will never cease, I would do anything to protect her, to please her, and if it is in my power, she will never want for anything."

"That is good to hear," Thranduil sighs. "I will hold you to that dwarf," He says sternly.

"I would expect nothing less," Kili replies and a hint of a smile plays on Thranduil's lips.

"You are smart, Kili. Now, if you don't mind, I do believe I have said all I need to. Legolas, come, accompany me back to my quarters. Thank you my lady, for such a wonderful evening," He stands and bows low to Dis before sweeping from the room, his long cloak swishing on the ground and Legolas trailing behind him. When the door closes firmly behind them Fili and Kili begin to splutter in laughter.

"Elves eh!" Fili clutches his stomach as he laughs, "You did well getting out of that one brother,"

"Is he always that rude?" Thorin asks me and I sigh.

"Yes, but he means well. I'm sorry that he caused such a scene in your home," I nod my head politely but he waves his hands in dismissal.

"Be off with all three of you, I need to speak to my sister,"

"You were very brave, my prince, considering how _terrifying_ Thranduil is," I tease Kili once we are alone again, having left Fili to his own devices.

"Oh whatever," he snorts, leaning up to press our lips together; "I meant every word of it."

"I know you did," I kiss him back, "I cannot wait to be married to you," I sigh against his cheek as I pull him close.

"You do not have to wait long, my beauty. This time next week, no one will be able to take you from me," His voice is low and his breath is warm against my skin, making me shiver.

"They never could,"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N_ Really_ short chapter, just a little idea I wanted to add in! Hopefully the wedding is coming soon ;) - J x**

A loud knock on the door, accompanied by cheers, interrupts our evening. Kili raises his eyebrows at me, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the voices from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on out you hairy little man!" Fili's voice yells through the wood.

"We've got ale! And plenty of it!" That sounds like Bofur. I smile and sigh and cross the room to the door. When I yank the door open several dwarves nearly topple inwards onto the floor. Bofur regains his balance and tilts his hat.

"Good evening, my lady," He bows, "We've come for your fiancée," He winks at me as I take in the little group. All the younger dwarves from Thorin's original company await there along with a few others I don't know and Bilbo right in the back.

"Didn't interrupt did we?" Fili pushes past Bofur and tries to peer round me to see his brother. "Come on Kee; don't want to miss your stag do!" He calls and Kili heaves himself up and comes to join me in the doorway.

"What if I don't want you to take him?" I say, wrapping my arms around my dwarf, drawing snickers and laughs from the others.

"Aye, but he's not yours yet, my lady!" Pipes up Nori so I cradle Kili to me in mock possessiveness.

"You heard the lady," Kili smiles, "I'm not to be taken,"

"Oh Kee, don't be a prat, we've been planning this for ages! You can have each other all to yourselves the day after tomorrow and every day after that!" Fili groans but smiles when Kili's lips spread in a wide grin.

"Sorry, my love, but dwarves do love a good party!" I tousle his hair.

"Go you fool of a prince!" I kiss him goodbye and watch the dwarves leave, pushing and then hugging Kili. Bofur even whips out his flute and starts to play a song.

"And no naked dwarf women!" I call out after them, listening to their laughter as they turn the corner. I couldn't deny Kili a party with his friends even if I wanted to. Besides, it was true; in two days time we would be getting married, and sharing our lives together. Missing him for one night is a small price to pay for the happiness I have in store.


	44. Chapter 44

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," Legolas gasps from behind me as we stare at my reflection together.

"He's right you know," Dis murmurs from beside us as she wipes her eyes hastily. The three of us stand together in a small tent where I am being dressed and styled for my wedding. The fabric of the tent flutters slightly in the warm spring breeze and outside birds sing sweetly; it's the perfect day.

"My Kili is a lucky man," The dwarf woman continues, smiling at me and I watch the girl in the mirror smile back. She looks like me; but a more beautiful version, I am used to fighting and running, being one with the wild, not looking pretty in rich dresses, but I find myself enjoying it nonetheless.

My dress is of a soft white fabric, in keeping with wedding traditions; the neckline is decorated with ivory lace and scoops low to forms a v-shape above my breasts. The fabric smoothes down over my torso where it cinches at my waist in a band of lace which mimics the neckline. Beneath this it falls in waves to my feet and trails behind me on the ground like a carpet of white. My sleeves too are lace and end at my wrists where they trail to the floor.

My auburn hair is pinned back from my face and tied in an elaborate braided style, dotted with small emerald flowers which match the earrings Dis gave to me and the locket hanging from my neck. I look a true daughter of the forest, a woman fit to be a bride. My lips curl up at the thought and my eyes threaten to spill over with joyful tears.

"Oh, come here!" I extend my arms to Legolas and Dis who embrace me tightly and press kisses to my cheeks.

"Are you ready Tauriel?" Dis asks me and I nod.

"I've been ready ever since I met him," I smile and Dis grins, darting out the tent to alert the guests of my arrival. Legolas and I are left alone, our hands intertwined, fitting perfectly as they have always done.

"Are you nervous?" He whispers, stroking my face. I shake my head. "Good, I could not be happier for you," He leans our foreheads together for a moment while we breathe softly until we hear sweet music begin to play.

"That is our cue my lady," My friend smiles and I loop my arm through his as we step out of the tent and into the sunlight.

The music plays as Legolas and I sweep across the grass to where the ceremony will take place. I found it one afternoon when Kili was working and I was exploring, and it is perfect. Nestled into a crook of the mountain a cluster of trees grow against the rock and form a backdrop for a small clearing; a beautiful balance between mountain and forest. Today the place has been decorated for our wedding; the trees ripe with pink and white blossom are hung with tiny lanterns that will be lit when the sun goes down; a makeshift altar has been erected at the base of the mountain wall and pots overflowing with flower blossoms cover the space around it. Rows of seats have been hand carved by the dwarves to look like tree branches embossed with runes from both our languages; the aisle between the seats has been left natural, a walkway of soft grass. My heart skips as Legolas and I enter the clearing and see the mass of guests stood up eager for my arrival; representatives from the races of dwarves and elves are there with a few human men and women present too. All bear smiles and shining eyes at my presence, some of the dwarves even clap and cheer. But the most beautiful thing my eyes see is neither decorations nor guest, but the main waiting for me at the other end of the aisle.

Sunlight plays on Kili's dark hair and eyes and his lips widen into a crooked grin when he sees me. Even from a distance my eyes are trained to see the pink flush creeping beneath his beard and the tick of his pulse in his neck. He clasps his hand together in front of him patiently but he rocks slightly on the balls of his feet, letting his excitement slip through the professional facade. I watch Fili, who stands beside him also in royal dwarven attire, nudge his brother but I don't mind. Kili's childish excitement is just one of the many things I love about him.

The walk down the aisle feels like an eternity and I have to grip Legolas's arm tightly to keep from running straight into Kili's arms. When we reach the altar Legolas plants a kiss on my forehead and takes his seat. A dwarvish priest reads us the vows of both our races, the elvish ones he learnt especially for my benefit. I can barely pay attention to the words though, my focus consumed by Kili's chocolate brown eyes that draw me in with their warmth and compassion as they have done since the day I met him. We take each other's hands in front of the priest as he reads to us.

"The union of Kili, son of the line of Durin and Tauriel, daughter of the forest is bound through the reading of vows and the sharing of rings." Fili offers us each a golden ring, inscribed with traditional dwarvish patterns which we place on each other's fingers. My heart begins to beat faster and I feel hot tears pool in my eyes as Kili begins to say his vows.

"By the sun and stars, through happiness and sorrow, through life into death, I promise to cherish you with my body, mind and heart," I repeat them, my voice catching in the middle, causing me to giggle nervously.

"Do you promise to take each other for all of your days?" the old dwarf asks us with a smile behind his bushy beard.

"I do," Kili says, grinning.

"I do," I reply, brushing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Then in the presence of the dwarf oaths and the elvish pledges, I pronounce you as one; man and wife!" The guests erupt into applause. "You may kiss your bride!"

Kili doesn't need to be told twice. His strong arms snake round my neck, pulling me down to him and meeting my lips with his in a mixture of smiles and tears and love. I would happily let this moment go on forever but a prominent cough from Fili sends me blushing and pulls us apart. From the rows of seats in front of us I hear Bofur blow his nose loudly and call out dramatically – "It's just so romantic!" Kili rolls his eyes at his friend and leads me back down the aisle and we show our guests the way to the feast.

Dwarves are renowned for their love of food, and it has become apparent that they have the culinary skills to match. Our guests are treated to a huge buffet table laden with enough food to supply hundreds – though that being said, one of our guests is Bombur. Once our plates are full Kili and I take our seats at the high table, along with Fili, Thorin, Dis, Legolas and Thranduil.

"Congratulations," Thorin says in his usual gruff voice but his eyes twinkle and a smile plays on his lips.

"Thank you," I reply and am surprised when he pulls me in for a rough hug. Dis decides to join in, then Fili and I find myself at the bottom of a dwarf pile. When I emerge I am more flustered than before.

"Hey, no bundling my wife!" Kili wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Congratulations, both of you," Thranduil says politely and extends his hand to Kili before giving me a small squeeze. Legolas winks and smiles at me. When everyone has eaten their fill Fili stands and bangs on the table.

"As the best man, I would like to make a speech!" He is met by cheers and shakes his golden braids over his shoulder as he clears his throat in an exaggerated way. "I've known Kili since the day he was born. I was right there when he entered this world, naked and screaming," He pauses, "The same way he's been ever since! They passed him to me, this tiny wriggler of a baby and when I held him in my arms, he stopped crying and opened his eyes and smiled. I knew from that day that he would always be my baby brother to look after, the greatest gift I'd ever received, and I would always protect him. It's strange to look back on that day from here, now that my baby brother is all grown up and getting married! And to what a lovely girl. She's saved Kili and I more times than I can count and now she's saved his heart, I know that when I can no longer go on looking after him, she will take over, and do a great job of it. I have witnessed their love grow in the face of all adversities and never have I seen a love so pure since my own mother and father. I wish them all the happiness in the world and they are always welcome in my home and in my heart," Fili swallows and raises his glass to more cheers. "Oh and Kili, you'll always be my baby brother," He punches Kili on the arm before they embrace, slapping each other on the back and squeezing each other tightly. Fili takes his seat again but Kili remains standing, grinning at the cries of 'speech!' from our guests.

"First of all," He begins, "I would like to thank you all for coming! It couldn't have been as perfect a day without you all. But this is really for my love, my new wife, Tauriel." He takes my hand and bats his long eyelashes at me. "Since the day I met you I was entranced, you are beautiful and perfect in so many ways. In your looks, your mind, your soul. I want to explore everything there is to know about you, and share everything I know with you, and now I can, I can spend my whole life with you. I set out a year ago on a quest to reclaim my homeland, a quest for glory and for gold. Along the way I found something better, I found you. And a love stronger than I ever felt before. Today has been the happiest day of my life, but every day I share with you is the happiest of my life. You shine brighter than the stars and all the gold in the mountain. My beautiful wife, I love you." He stops and I have to blink away tears. Our guests 'awh' and clap as we embrace. His embrace is so comforting and usual to me now, his warmth keeps me steady, and I inhale his familiar scent as if it were the most wonderful perfume in the world.

The night passes by in a magical dance of starlight, blossoms and romance. Kili and I spend our evening being congratulated and greeted and thanked. We never let go of each other. And now we never have to.

**A/N...The end! I can't believe I've actually finished this story! I've had so much fun writing it and it makes me so happy to know that people have enjoyed reading it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, in particular to eclairestones and uesmanhattansocialite who have reviewed nearly all my chapters. This may be the end of this story, but I can't bear to leave Kiliel behind, so keep your eyes peeled for a sequel ;) Yours always – J x**


End file.
